Full Moon
by megster1992
Summary: "Just when I thought things were settling down, they arrived, and none of us knew what to think." Sequel to Pack Mentality. AU. Bellice.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Full Moon! This is the sequel to Pack Mentality for those of you wondering, and I'm very excited to give you this story, as the new characters bring tons of drama in the future, as well as the Volturi! *le gasp* **

**I do not own the Saga, if I did, I'd have them film Breaking Dawn now. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"I can't get enough of this," Alice murmured softly, her fingers running through the hairs in my fur. I couldn't argue; the feel of her cold fingers running through my mane was almost trance-inducing. I had to fight back my closing eyelids many times, but the knowledge that Alice was next to me was enough to keep me awake.

I nodded in encouragement. Sometimes we enjoyed being together as our true selves, her skin glowing while I was in my wolf form. It just added to the relationship, I suppose…sort of like we didn't have anything to hide from one another. Of course, I would be the first to give in and transform, because she was damn sexy whenever she was radiating.

"If I could sleep, I'd be knocked out right now, it's not even funny," Alice's body started to vibrate softly, so I knew she was most likely purring as of now. To be perfectly honest, I loved it whenever she purred but…well, I loved her period. There was no but.

I moved my head closer to Alice, wrapping her in a wolf-like cocoon as she cuddled against me, rubbing her face into my fur. God that felt good.

Like I predicted though, the urge to wrap my arms around Alice and kiss her was almost too much, so I stood up, leaving Alice sitting in her spot with a disappointed frown. I left our little clearing, shifting back into my human form. I know I could shift in front of Alice, but the last time I did, we ended up having sex in the little shed out back. Yeah, I didn't need another incident of that since I had patrol tonight, and Alice and I would most likely last for hours.

I walked into the clearing, fully clothed, and Alice's frown was replaced with a smile and she held out her arms in expectance. I chuckled and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body before we both fell back into the grass.

"Sex in the woods?" Alice asked, her voice teasing as her hands trailed the side of my body. "I never knew you were such a naughty girl."

I shrugged. "Hey, we did it in the shed, so why wouldn't we do it here?"

"I like your thinking," Alice whispered before pressing her lips to mine. With her radiating in the sunlight, this kiss was almost magical and I felt myself almost drowning in her glorious scent that was Alice.

We made out for a few minutes before I felt Alice's hands trail up my shirt and graze my breasts. Sirens went off in my head telling me to stop, no matter how much I enjoyed this.

I pulled away with a sigh, sitting up. "Sorry, Alice. I can't." I should've remembered that I couldn't because I had patrol, but damn, Alice was very distracting.

Alice pouted as she sat up with me, her arms draped over my shoulders. "Why not? Am I not good enough for you?"

I shook my head with a smile, turning to her and pressing my lips to hers for a brief second. "No," I breathed when our lips broke apart, "you're amazing. It's just I have patrol tonight and we both know that once we get going we don't stop until I get exhausted."

Alice grew a triumphant smirk. "Because I'm just that good."

"Yes Alice, you are awesome in the sack," I rolled my eyes, laughing with her as she giggled.

"So," Alice started when she recovered, her fingers touching the planes on my face. I don't know why, but she liked to touch my face. Something about trying to reconnect with her humanity? I didn't understand it. "Why is Jake making you run patrol a lot? I thought he'd be more lenient on you since you're related and all."

I shrugged, my hand reaching to touch her spiky hair. Her hair was so cute that I just had to touch it. Alice didn't seem to mind so it became a habit for me. "I think it's because most of the pack has to return to school in a week." It was almost August, which meant school was almost back in session. Of course, I was nervous to see if everyone would be accepting of our relationship, but Alice reassured me that they would also be talking about Lauren and her now visible bump.

Alice scrunched her nose in disgust and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh…school."

I chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"On the brightside, we'll be able to do this in the hallways," Alice smiled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips. "Since we told everyone back in May."

"That is an upside," I agreed, resting my head on her shoulder. "But I don't want summer to end. I'm happy just being with you."

"You and me both, babe," Alice's hand rubbed my back softly, and once again I had to fight the urge to sleep. Damn it. Curse my girlfriend for being so damn narcotic.

"Stop doing that," I muttered in a tone that made it seem like I didn't want her to stop, because honestly, I didn't. I loved just being with Alice.

Alice giggled, her hand disappearing from its spot on my back. "Will you go back to your room after patrol?"

I nodded. "Meet me there?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it," I grinned, leaning in to kiss Alice.

Alice pulled back with a smirk. "Hang on. Do any of the guys in your pack like sports?"

"Most of them, yeah. Why?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, some of us were planning a baseball game and I suggested that maybe you and your pack should join us. I mean, if you want to that is."

"Deny a chance to spend more time with you?" I scoffed. "I don't dream of it."

Alice giggled. "Good. I'll let Carlisle know. You let Jake know too, alright?"

"He'll hear it anyway. He's on patrol with me tonight, and so is Paul."

"Awesome sauce."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Alice, you're over one hundred years old. Where in the world did you learn the term _awesome sauce_?"

Alice pursed her lips before grinning. "You learn to pick up some of the slang kids use now-a-days. It's rad."

I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't try and act cool, Alice. It doesn't fit you."

"Oh yeah?" Alice's grin turned into a devious smirk before I found her tickling my sides. "Take that back!"

I started laughing uncontrollably, snorting at some places, before Alice took her hands away. "Geez, Alice. You almost made me wet myself."

"I make you wet yourself a lot," Alice purred seductively into my ear before her lips found my neck.

Damn, I was going to miss my summer time with Alice. We weren't going to have enough time during the school year to do more stuff like this.

Well, we'd make time. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little fluffy chapter. Next chapter has an important bit in it, and the third chapter introduces the new family.**

**Please don't forget to review. I am so looking forward to them as my inbox has become lonely from the lack of emails. Jk...but not really. I 3 reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**33 reviews in a 24 hour period? Did I mention my readers rock? I didn't? Well, you do. You all rock! And I 3 you for it.**

**Oh, and someone seemed worried in their review. Don't worry, the Cullens or the Quileutes are not moving out. There just happens to be a new family in town, and you'll meet six of them next chapter. Now, if you want to get familiar with these new kids, go to my tumblr account. My name is megster1992, and if you see a white girl with a black dog licking her face, you're at the right place. :) If not, there will be a link of my profile. Oh, and I will post profiles for the characters along with their manips, which the wonderful AleInWonderland did for me, so you can get to know them and their past before Bella and the gang does.**

**You know the drill. I don't own the Saga. If I did, I'd be up in Vancouver in two weeks. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

My bed seemed unusually empty when I woke up the next morning. Alice had come over last night like she promised, but she wasn't here now. Groggily, my hand patted the spot next to me that was reserved for Alice, and I was slightly confused when all that came up was a sheet of paper, until I realized Alice had left me a note. I sat up, inspecting the paper in my hands, smiling as I read her words.

_To my dearest Bella, _my mind read in Alice's singsong voice, though it didn't compare to Alice's actual voice. _Since you are reading this, I assumed you woke up. So, good morning! :) Actually, I had to hunt, seeing as I heard you mutter some interesting things last night that caused me to, well…I don't need to tell you about that. ;) I've left your baseball uniform in the closet. I expect you to thank me later. Love you a lot! Your pixie, Alice. XOXOXO_

I chuckled, trying to ignore the blush that crept on my cheeks. I knew I was dreaming of Alice last night, I mean, when was I not dreaming of her? However, my dream took a turn for the raunchy and I had a slight inkling that Alice's eyes had grown black from hearing my words. My sleep talking was a curse, but at least I could get back at Alice for all the times she's made me incredibly…hungry for her.

Throwing the covers off of me, I walked towards my closet to see a big bag labeled '_FOR BELLA! LOVE YA!' _so I knew that this bag had my uniform in it. I reached inside the bag and grabbed the clothes that were in there. I inspected the shirt at first. It was identical to Alice's; only on the back the last name _Swan_ was written in blue. I shook my head with a smile, folding it back up as I grabbed the pants as well and headed into the bathroom.

Once my shower was over with, I dressed in my baseball uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that something was missing just as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered after grabbing the phone from its charger.

"Like your new clothes?" Alice asked, and I knew she had a smile on her face.

I nodded. "Sure do, but it feels like there is something missing."

"Look on the top shelf of your closet," Alice suggested, and I pursed my lips before doing just that. I patted around in there for about five seconds before my hand came in contact with more fabric. That was weird…I didn't have any clothes up here. Pulling the fabric out, I saw that I was holding a cap with a giant C in the middle. "Now we match!"

"Of course we do," I chuckled. "Thanks Alice, this means a lot."

"Not as much as me, I hope," Alice teased. "Anyway, I'll see you in like…an hour. You know where we're meeting at, right?"

I nodded. "The same baseball field as before. I know my way Alice, trust me."

Alice huffed. "Well excuse me for looking out for my girlfriend." I knew that if Alice was here, she'd be sticking her tongue out at me. "See you then. Love you," she said before hanging up.

I snapped my phone shut and placed the cap firmly on my head. There, now I looked like a real baseball player. I headed down the stairs to get me a bowl of cereal, and I saw my dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hey Dad," I smiled, and he looked up from his spot.

He did a double take before laughing, almost spilling coffee all over himself. I didn't look that ridiculous, did I? "Oh Bells, what are you going to do today?"

I shrugged. "Play baseball, why?"

Apparently that was the wrong answer, because Dad started laughing even harder. "Oh, that's a good one. No, really, tell me why you're dressed like that."

"I'm going to play baseball with Alice's family," I said firmly, opening the cabinet which held the Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Bells, it's you, and baseball. The two just don't fit together," Dad said before laughing again. "I've never seen you do so much as pick up a bat, and you're going to play the game? You sure you know the rules?"

"Dad!" I groaned, stomping my foot like a kid. Yeah, I know I was being childish but he shouldn't just assume that I don't know how to play baseball. "It's not that hard to learn."

Dad raised his hands defensively. "Whatever you say, Bells," Dad winked. "Just don't hit anyone, alright? I'm sure Dr. Cullen doesn't want to work on any of his kids during his day off."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Like his kids could get hurt from something like a baseball bat. "Well, I'm going to eat breakfast before I head out."

Dad stood up from his spot and gave me a gruff smile. "Don't forget to bring a first aid kit," he chuckled as he left the room.

I rolled my eyes and continued on, pouring my cereal into a bowl as well as the milk and ate slowly. When I was done, I put my dishes in the sink and headed out the front door, glancing at my car as I did. Sadly, I only had my permit, so I couldn't drive the thing unless Dad or Mom was with me, which also meant I would have to walk to the clearing.

Good news. As a wolf, I know my way around the woods. I was made with a built in compass, I guess you could say, so I wasn't going to get lost when I walked into the woods.

Bad news. It was me. I always got lost no matter where I went. Dad called me his little danger magnet.

More good news. Again, I'm a wolf. I can take care of myself and punch out any pedo-bears there are.

While walking, though, I had the strangest sensation like someone was following me, so I turned around to see a wolf standing behind me. It wasn't one of my wolves; I could tell by the way it smelt. Something about the way a wolf smelt made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my inner wolf to growl. Billy thought it was my own reaction to the wolf, like it was an outsider intruding on my territory or something like that.

I continued to walk, remembering that I'd need to tell Jake about this wolf. Usually, where one wolf was, another three or four were with it. We've had to fight off a pack of wolves before, and it wasn't much of a challenge as they get pretty intimidated by our size, so I knew that this wouldn't be too much of a problem.

I reached the clearing and saw Emmett arm wrestling Jake. Emmett was a giant goofball, and he was always wanting a challenge, so it was no surprise he suckered Jake into a game. Poor Jake didn't even see it coming when his hand crashed into the boulder they were using as a table.

"I win!" Emmett threw his hands in the air, balling them up in fists as he mouth set into a grin. "In your face, dog-breath!"

Jake growled. "You cheated, rock-man!"

Emmett chuckled. "Rock-man? Is that the best you can do? I know I'm as hard as a rock…heck, Rosie does too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Let's not get into that, Emmett."

"Bella!" Alice caught sight of me and ran towards me, jumping into my arms. The force of the impact almost made me fall over, but thankfully I was able to stand my ground. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ali," I chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "I was all sad because you weren't in my bed."

"I was too," Emmett pouted, crossing his arms. "I wanted you to spend the night so I could see some action taking place."

Rosalie walked over to him and flicked him in the ear. "Keep that up and you won't be seeing any action at all."

Emmett's pout deepened as he stuck out his bottom lip. "Awww."

Alice giggled before pressing her lips to mine. "So, we've already made teams. You and me are on the same team," Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet someone did that on purpose."

"Well of course, silly!" Alice flicked my nose. "I wouldn't dream of you being on the other team. Then I'd want your team to win."

"Then I guess for the sake of the game it's a good thing we're on the same team."

Alice nodded. "Come on, we're catching first."

The two teams were simple. On Team Edward, with the Team Captain being Edward, you had me, Alice, Emmett, Leah, Paul, Seth, Kate and Carlisle. On the other team, Team Jacob, Jake being the Team Captain for that one, you had Quil, Embry, Sam, Jasper, Rosalie, Jared, Collin and Brady. Esme was going to be the umpire for both teams.

The game was fun. I actually caught the ball by sliding into the grass, and straight into Rosalie. She was pissed at first, but more so at Edward for not choosing him to be on his team with Emmett, so she smiled as she ran back to the line behind home plate.

Unfortunately, every time I hit the ball, Jared would catch it and grin in my direction before shaking his butt at me. Needless to say, he was a sore winner.

Even if his team didn't win. Team Edward won, especially since we had Edward and Emmett on our team, by eight points. It would've been nine if I had actually hit the ball.

"Ready to take care of that pack, Bella?" Jake asked me after the game, taking off his baseball shirt. Alice had apparently made one for every member of the pack, which was nice of her, but, it was also Alice. She liked people to be coordinated.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Me? But I'm not patrolling today."

"But you were the one to spot the wolf. I figured you'd want to join in on the action."

"Sure, Jake…yeah, I'll get right on it," I smiled before turning to Alice who only pouted.

"You have patrol again, don't you," she muttered, sticking her lip out in a pout.

I wrapped my arms around her, because it was too hard to stay mad at her, and pressed my lips to hers. "It won't take long. I just have to take care of a wolf pack and then I'll come over to your house, okay?"

"You're coming over for a make out session?" Emmett grinned. "Count me in!"

Alice turned to him with a glare, hissing at her overgrown brother who just bellowed in laughter from her expression. "No, count you out! Bella and me, only. No one else."

"Aww, ruin my fun why don't you," Emmett pouted, crossing his arms like the baby he is. And here I thought Emmett was in his nineties, I didn't realize he reached the terrible twos.

I turned to Alice, pressing my lips to her forehead. "I'll come over, I promise."

Alice smiled. "Good," she whispered before brushing her lips against mine for a brief second. "See you then."

I nodded and ran off with the pack, throwing off my clothes as I did just as Jake transformed. His russet fur matched his copper like skin, well, at least I thought so. One by one we phased, Embry and Quil sniffing the place where I had saw the lone wolf.

_Smells like it was a female, _Quil thought, raising his head to look at us.

_Then there must be a pack nearby, _Sam directed towards Jake. Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah were all heading home, since we didn't have to take all eleven wolves to take care of a wolf pack. _A female generally doesn't roam the lands alone._

Jake nodded, turning to Quil. _Think you can find out where the pack is?_ Quil was the best sniffer out of the pack, but that probably came to be because he was also the hungriest and could smell food two miles away.

_Of course! _Quil thought before running off to the west. We all followed him, claws digging into the soil as we ran. Quil stopped just as a large black wolf, though nowhere near Sam's size, stepped forward. You could easily tell he was the alpha male of the pack, the way the others gave him a wide berth and the way he held himself, and it was also obvious that he was going to fight for his territory.

_Jeez, you'd think our size alone would scare him off, _Embry snorted.

_He might think he's strong enough to do so, _Sam thought. _If you thought you were superior to an intruder, wouldn't you want to fight him?_

Embry shrugged. _I guess so._

_Well, looks like we have a fight, _Jake thought as he growled at the opposing wolf, raising his tail to show his dominance just as the other wolf pounced him, his teeth snapping into Jake's shoulder.

I watched Jake and this alpha fight, but as I did I could've sworn I felt someone watching me. Glancing around, I saw a dark brown wolf standing a few yards away, higher as she sat on the hill, her eyes watching me with a smile on her wolf lips. She wasn't a part of the pack before me, however, as she would've been standing behind the alpha as he fought Jake.

The most striking thing about her? Her eyes were a silver, not too bright but not a dull grey, either. They were almost enchanting as she blinked and looked away, turning around so that she could leave.

Maybe I was imagining her silver eyes. Maybe it was the reflection of the full moon in her irises and I just thought they looked silver.

I did get a good look at her though…the way she smiled was almost human-like and she left as soon as I noticed her. She was…mysterious, in a way.

_Weird, I know_, Embry added. _I wonder if there are any more like her?_

_I doubt it,_ Quil thought. _I mean, how often do you see a wolf with silver eyes?_

_Not often enough_, I mused. Not at all, actually, but maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

Or I really did see that her eyes were silver.

* * *

**A/N: A wolf with silver eyes? Now...where have we seen silver eyes before?**

**Please check me out on tumblr! I will be posting profiles and such for the new family, because me and my Beta have put some hard work into them. Two of them end up with two single supernatural men, but I won't tell you who just yet. :P**

**Review! It makes my day, like no joke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone was wondering what's so special about the silver eyes, well, if you remembered from the banner for Full Moon, you'd know that the characters on there had silver eyes. Oooh, spooky.**

**Enough with my talking, and enjoy this chapter, and remember, I do not own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I muttered through gritted teeth as Alice moved a brush through my hair, giggling at my annoyance. "Why should I get all dressed up for the first day of school? It's not that special."

"It is too, silly girl," Alice giggled again, setting the brush down on the end table behind me. I was sitting on the bed while Alice was getting me ready, and she bent down in front of me with a smile. "It's your senior year. That's a very special year."

I rolled my eyes. "And how many times have you had a senior year?"

"We're not talking about me, now are we?" Alice asked with a smirk before stepping back and appraising her work. "Hmm, you need a little blush," she thought out loud, going to my bathroom to grab my makeup that Alice had personally bought for me. I took this time to appraise my own appearance.

I was dressed in a white shirt with royal blue horizontal lines and some weird designs on the chest, including words that I couldn't decipher, and it had a belt that tied in the front. To finish the outfit off, I wore a pair of black jeans as well as my usual choice of black converse. They were cheap and comfortable, so why not? Plus, I liked the way they looked.

Alice came back in the room, makeup in her left hand and a pink hair band in the other. My eyes immediately went wide with terror.

"No! You are not putting pink on me," I got up from my position and stomped towards my bathroom, Alice following me the whole way.

"But Bella!" Alice groaned, closing my door behind her. "I want you to pop! Come on, it's just this once!"

I glared at her as she gave me her pout and I found my will crumbling to bits. Damn it! Why did she have to look so cute when she did that! I groaned and sat on the toilet seat, crossing my arms as I stuck my bottom lip out in my own pout. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered.

Alice clapped her hands and tossed the blush on the counter, putting the headband on me, pressing her lips to my forehead before grabbing the blush again. "I promise you won't regret this!" she said, finishing me up. "There. As hot as you were at prom, I think."

"Are we going to have that argument again?"

"No, because I know I'm right. I'm always right," Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Someone is full of herself."

"You have to be if you're dating such a Debbie Downer," Alice winked, setting the blush back on the counter and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Now if they say anything about you today, it'll be about how hot you are."

"Or how hot you are," I raised my eyebrow with a smirk. "Admit it, you are hotter than me."

Alice stuck her tongue out. "No, I won't. I'm only hot because I'm a vampire. You are hot because you are still human—"

"Werewolf," I interrupted.

"Therefore," Alice continued, ignoring my interruption, "your hotness is still natural."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, pulling her closer to me. "We'll just keep going on and on about this, so let's kiss and make up."

Alice grinned, pressing her lips to mine for a brief second before pulling apart. "We really should get going. Edward and Kate are probably leaving the house soon, anyway."

Glancing towards my clock I noticed that we had fifteen minutes until school started, and I groaned as I imagined what the reaction would be when I showed up with Alice. A lot of whispering, no doubt about that, the only thing they didn't know was that Alice and I would be able to hear the whispering with our enhanced senses.

"Alright, let's get going," I sighed, grabbing her hand and opening my door so that we could leave. Going down the stairs, I was greeted by a hug from my mom.

"Oh, it's your senior year," Mom sniffed as she pulled back, a smile on her face. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just senior year, Mom. No big deal."

"Big deal?" Dad scoffed, walking in with his usual coffee mug. "You're graduating this year, and you say it's no big deal? Bells, I think someone needs to tell you that senior year is a big deal."

"He's right, you know," Alice chirped in, smiling as I gave her a mini-glare. It seemed that no matter how much my parents liked Alice, she wanted to continue to get on their good side. Now I wasn't sure if she was sincere or again trying to get on their good side. "You only graduate once." Unless you live forever, I wanted to cough but didn't.

Dad grinned, crossing his arms in triumph. "See, Bells. You should listen to your girlfriend more. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders." Dad bent down towards Alice and half-whispered, "You could do much better."

I gaped, astonished that my father would say something like that. "Dad!"

Dad chuckled. "I'm just kidding Bells. Have fun today, and if any kids make fun of you let me know and I'll rough them up," Dad winked. I knew Dad was joking, as he couldn't really do anything to the kids. Forks was a small town with small town values, of course same-sex couples would cause some stir in the community, and Dad knew all of the people who pushed those values. Thank God he didn't follow those values down to a T.

I groaned. "Yeah, okay, bye," I said, grabbing my backpack and heading towards Alice's car.

We sang to the radio while Alice drove, our hands intertwined as Lady Gaga's _Love Game _came on. At one point I stopped singing so I could listen to my angel's melodic voice, melting when Alice turned to me with a seductive smirk when she sang "Let me take a ride on your disco stick." Seriously, I was fighting my self control at that point.

As if to torture me some more, Alice's hand left my own and pressed onto my leg, inching closer and closer towards my center.

"Alice," I half-groaned, half-moaned. A part of me wanted her to go on, but the sensible side of me told me that we were almost at school.

Alice giggled, pulling back just as she turned into the parking lot. "Silly Bella, I know better than to have sex before school. I am an A student, after all."

_I would be too if you weren't distracting me,_ I thought as I just smiled at her. I knew better than to argue with her; it was a lost cause.

When Alice stopped the car, I noticed a few people turning to look at us, some raising an eyebrow or two while others, guys mostly, looked like they were about to pant. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, waiting for Alice to follow me.

Alice grabbed my hand and we walked towards the double doors where Kate and Edward were waiting, each smiling as they saw my scowl. I hated being Alice's Bella Barbie, but it is what it is, I guess.

"Looks like Alice was able to get you to play Barbie after all," Kate grinned. "I need to tell Emmett he owes me fifty bucks now."

Edward chuckled. "He won't be that pleased. He'll probably say you cheated."

Kate shrugged. "He should know not to bet against Alice. She always gets her way; it's part of her charm. Right Bella?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, yeah."

Alice giggled before turning to her brother. "So how many people are talking about me and Bella?"

"Twenty percent of the student population. You were right, they aren't that focused on the two of you because you came out back in June. The hot topic of September is Lauren's pregnancy," Edward said, and a snicker escaped my lips. Time for her to get her just desserts. "And here's something else that's interesting. Forks has new residents."

"Really?" I asked, looking around the students as they passed us. "Are they going to school?"

Edward nodded. "You'll notice them, most likely, since you know most of the kids here anyway."

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for them," I said just as Alice grabbed my hand and tried to pull me towards the doors.

"Come on Bella, let's get to class!" Alice said as she successfully dragged me inside.

Alice and I had all of our classes together…except for our last two classes of the day. Alice didn't want it to look like she hacked into the school system and changed our schedules around, which she totally did, so she was responsible for our time apart.

I hadn't seen any of the new kids in my first, second, third, or fourth period class, so I was starting to doubt that we even had new kids in Forks when I sat my lunch tray down next to Alice. Edward, Kate, Alice and I were accompanied by Angela and Ben, so our table was pretty much full and known as the "freak" table this year. Step up from nerd, I guess.

"Are you sure there are new kids, Edward?" Alice asked, scooting her chair closer to me so that she could watch me eat. She had a strange fascination about that. "Bella and I haven't seen any in our classes."

"I've seen one," Angela said after taking a bite out of a French fry. "He kept to himself, mostly, but girls were still swooning over him."

Ben chuckled, positioning his body towards Edward. "Looks like you won't be the apple of everyone's eye this year."

"Good," Edward said gruffly, crossing his arms as he glanced towards the cafeteria doors. "Is that him?" he asked Angela.

Angela looked in the direction Edward was staring in and shook her head. "No, but he's definitely one of them."

I turned around to see a guy with dark brown hair and a wide grin. He was wearing a wife beater that showed off his arms that curled around the football he was holding. He looked very much like a smaller, humanized Emmett, especially with the way he carried himself like he's a big man on campus.

"Oh, that's August Bauer," Ben said, clearing his throat. "He's in my gym class. Thankfully he was on my team, because that guy is a beast when it comes to football."

I watched August get greeted by Lee, who took over the quarterback position since Mike's "disappearance", and Tyler, laughing with him and I could hear them asking him to join the team.

"Oh look, there's the guy that was in my class," Angela said, and my eyes went towards the double doors. There were five other kids walking in, ones that I've never seen before so surely they were the new kids, and I quickly evaluated them all. There was a Hispanic guy who had a patch of facial hair around his mouth, and he was wearing a plaid shirt that made him look older than he probably was. He had a serious expression as he headed towards the cafeteria line while the rest of his family went to find a seat. "His name is Alvarez."

Alvarez glanced towards our table as if he could hear Angela call his name, and his eyes widened slightly, but not enough for a normal human to notice. That was odd…did he see something that seemed suspicious?

"Who are the others?" I asked, my attention looking back towards the group. Two blondes led the group; a male and a female that were both equally as tall. The female was wearing a Muse t-shirt that said "They will not control us" across the front, and I remembered that that was a line from a song of theirs. The male had short almost buzz-cut like hair and facial hair similar to Alvarez's, and he wore a grey t-shirt, looking like he was better than everyone else as he took his seat. Something about those two blondes scared me, but I wasn't sure what it was about them. Two other girls followed behind them, one had reddish brown hair and the other looked Chinese. The girl with the reddish brown hair had it fall past her shoulders and she was wearing a green sweater while the Chinese girl wore something that looked like a school uniform, a white t-shirt tucked into a skirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"Um, I'm not sure if I heard this correctly, because I listened to Jessica's rumors and we both know how those go," Angela rolled her eyes, glancing at the table. "The two blondes are twins; Victor and Nadia. August is actually their brother, while the other three were adopted since their mom can't have kids. I think Victor, Nadia and August were from their father's previous marriage or something like that. Anyway, the girl with the brown hair is Keely and behind her is Mei-Ling."

"Look at that table," I heard a fluid accented voice say and I turned to see Alvarez sitting down with his family. As if on cue, they all turned and met my eyes. There was something there that I couldn't quite place, but a shiver went down my spine and I turned to look away.

"What is it?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just…Where have I heard a story about a family of eight moving to Forks before?"

The table laughed before Ben stopped to roll his eyes. "Oh boy…look who's going to try put her moves on the new guys."

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jessica, but I did to see her leave her table where she was sitting with a pregnant-looking Lauren who kept her gaze to her food, and I tried to listen in to what she was telling them.

"Hi there, I'm Jessica! I'm part of the welcoming committee here at Forks High School," Jessica smiled, offering her hand to Victor.

Victor only looked at it, grunting when Alvarez ribbed him with an elbow. Victor sighed and took Jessica's hand. "I'm Victor Bauer, pleasure to meet you."

August finally stopped talking to Lee and Tyler and went to his table, looking at Jessica with a grin. "Hey beautiful, what brings you over here?"

Jessica looked disgusted by August's words and moved back to her table. Victor half-growled and grabbed August's free arm, glaring at him.

"You idiot, we needed her so we can find out who everyone is!" he pushed August into a seat just as Alvarez placed a hand on Victor's shoulder.

Alvarez shook his head. "No need for violence, Victor. Besides, we need to keep our words to ourselves, alright? We'll talk more when we get home."

Victor sat down at Alvarez's words, crossing his arms in acceptance. "Whatever."

"I can't read them," Edward whispered so softly that only those of us with enhanced hearing could hear. "It's like…fuzzy, like the snow on a broken tv."

They all turned to stare at us again, so I turned to look at Alice. "Well, looks like we aren't the hot topic anymore."

Alice grinned and pressed her lips to mine. "I told you we wouldn't be."

The bell rang then, so I said goodbye to Alice and headed to my fifth period class. I didn't realize it until I got there, but Alvarez was already sitting down, and I turned to look at the seating chart and saw that I was sitting down next to him. With a smile I sat down next to Alvarez, who smiled back in return, and that's when I smelt him.

The wind from the air conditioning pushed his scent towards me, and I did _not_ like it one bit. My inner animal growled as if ready to fight for territory but I didn't understand why. That's when I recognized the scent.

It smelt _exactly_ like a wolf's scent, maybe a little different.

Needless to say, throughout the whole period I tried to rein in my wolf, keeping it in check so that I could concentrate on the teacher. If this kept up, I'd need to ask the teacher to move me. This was ridiculous.

I was grateful when the bell rang, gathering my stuff quickly before heading towards my last class of the day. I sat down in an empty desk with no one around me when I watched Nadia walk in, her eyes boring into my own as she smiled and sat down next to me.

Not the fuck again.

"Hello," Nadia smiled.

Or maybe not. Well, she still smelled the same, but maybe holding a conversation with her would help me get my mind off of the stink. But…why did she want to talk to me?

* * *

**A/N: So you've met the new kids. Well, sort of. You are going to meet Nadia, and let me tell you, she ain't a ball of sunshine.**

**If you want to get to know these new kids more, go to my tumblr account. I've posted pictures of them along with their profiles which give away what they are. I figured I'd let you know before hand so you can laugh at the slowness of the pack and whatnot. Haha.**

**Anyway, my review question for the day is: Who do you think will end up with who? In the previous chapter I told you two of them would become mates to people we know, so I want to hear your guesses s to who they are.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back with a new chapter. Did you miss me? I missed you.**

**Erm, I mean, in this chapter we get to find out one of the pairs that I wanted you to guess. So please enjoy this chapter and I shall see you at the bottom.**

**I never have, nor will I ever, own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hi," I said warily as she sat down in front of the vent, giving me a brand new whiff of her. Geez…she smelt as bad as her brother! I wanted to fight her to show her that this was my territory, but I had to keep the monster at bay. Still, why did she smell like a wolf? And Alvarez, why'd he smell the same as Nadia? Maybe they had some rare condition or something…

Wait, Alvarez was adopted into the family, so he wasn't blood-related to Nadia. Hmm…what if they were some sort of mythical creature? Heck…if vampires and werewolves existed, there could be a whole lot more in the world that I'd never even heard of.

"How's it going?" Nadia asked, her smile still in place. If I were human, I wouldn't have caught the wink she gave, but of course, I wasn't just a human, so I saw it.

Oh dear lord, it seemed this girl was going to flirt with me. Surely she saw me with Alice? Or at least heard about me and Alice, considering it was still buzzing around the school. "Good, and you?" Maybe if I just acted polite she'd stop talking and I could resist my wolf without any distractions.

"Very good," Nadia answered. All you could hear was the sound of other students chatting with each other about the entrance assignment for a moment of silence. Thank goodness she left me alone. "You know, I'm new around here." Or maybe not. "I was wondering if you might want to show me around. Who knows, we might even make it to the V." Nadia winked then, slower than the time before. Oh yeah, she's definitely trying to flirt with me, but…what's the V?

I raised an eyebrow. "There isn't a place called the V in Forks."

"Really? I'm pretty sure there is. I heard it was a lot of fun…actually, your girlfriend told me about it." So she did know I had a girlfriend, and yet she still kept flirting with me? Not wise. Alice would not like this one bit.

"My _girlfriend_," I emphasized the word, hoping that Nadia would get the hint that I didn't want anyone, "has only lived here a year, she wouldn't know as much as me. Trust me, there is no place called the V." Besides, I don't think Alice had ever had the chance to talk to her, and even if she did, it would've only been a polite hello.

"No, I believe her when she says she's been there. It's a bit like a park; some brush and a whole big playground to play on." As soon as those words escaped her lips, her left hand reached over and found a place somewhere in my inner thigh, inching towards my nether region.

I grasped her wrist, holding her in place as I got the meaning of her words. The V was apparently my vagina; why hadn't I noticed this before? "I prefer monogamy, if you don't mind," I said as I pushed her hand to her side, biting my lip as my inner animal roared at the unknown touch. Only Alice was allowed to touch me there, no one else.

"Don't worry, we can invite your girlfriend. I know how much she loves the place," Nadia said before licking her lips. Seriously? She wanted to have a threesome with me and my girlfriend? First of all, she barely knew us, and secondly, she was only saying that so she'd have an excuse to get into _my_ pants. What the hell is wrong with her?

My eyes shrunk as I glared at her. "I don't think Alice would appreciate you talking about her like that, especially when I know she loves me and would never agree to a threesome." Okay, I didn't know for sure, but if I wasn't comfortable with the idea of a threesome with a complete stranger, she wouldn't be either.

"Come, now, a threesome doesn't mean she doesn't love you or that you don't love her. It's just a little something extra. Trust me, I have lots of experience, and I bet your girlfriend does too. We could probably learn from each other."

"I suggest you back off before Alice gets wind of this. When it comes to me, Alice can be very protective." She'd probably tear her head off when she heard about this.

Nadia grinned. "I'm sure you know as well as I do that angry chicks are hot."

Frustrated, I turned towards the board, which had the answers from the entrance assignment up, and ignored Nadia for the rest of the class. What the fuck? First I find out that my wolf wants to freaking attack her and then she tries to put the moves on me? Freaking psycho I tell you. Still…I wonder if they had the same reaction I did.

As soon as the bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and left, ignoring Nadia's silent pleas to keep me there. I headed towards the direction in which I knew where Alice's class was, and met her in the hall. I pushed her against the lockers, my lips hungrily searching for hers. God…Nadia gave me much sexual frustration and I wasn't even thinking about sex!

Alice smiled against my lips, her smile deepening when I pulled apart for my need to breathe. "Hello to you too. What's with the greeting?"

I shrugged, grabbing her hand as we walked towards the front of the school. I could hear the rain start to beat down on roof, so I knew that I'd have to hide under the awning until Leah was here to pick me up. Yep, I had patrol again. Yay for me. "So, what are you going to do while I patrol?"

Alice sighed dramatically, obviously trying to get me to call Jake and tell him that I couldn't make patrol today, but of course she knew I couldn't do that. "I guess I'll just go on home, all alone," Alice pouted.

"Or you could put on some sexy Victoria's Secret lingerie and wait for me in my room. I promise I'll make the wait worth your while," I whispered in a sultry tone as I bent down to her ear, watching the grin spread across her face.

"Oh, I like that idea a lot better than my idea. I'll do that," Alice opened the door that led to the parking lot, and my eyes came across four of the new faces as they turned to see who it was, a natural curiosity we all had. Nadia smirked as her eyes met mine while Mei-Ling, August and Keely quickly turned back around, waiting for their ride. I assumed that Victor and Alvarez were getting their car or something. Either way, seeing Nadia reminded me of something I'd need to tell Alice.

I turned to Alice and bent down to her ear. "Alice, I want you to remain calm, but Nadia was flirting with me in my last class."

Alice's tiny hands balled into fists as I watched her face scrunch up in anger. "What did she say?" she asked through gritted teeth, her eyes looking over my shoulder as she glared at Nadia.

"She suggested a threesome," I replied, but quickly wished I hadn't. Alice's teeth gnashed together and she cracked her knuckles, almost ready for a fight but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, calm down. You don't want to expose yourself, do you?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something just as we heard a squeal of a tire as it came to halt on the slick road, and I looked up to see Leah's hands gripping the steering wheel and Seth's eyes wide with some kind of emotion that was the opposite of terror. Elation, maybe? I couldn't name it, but I saw Leah mutter something as Seth got out of the car and headed towards us, the rain dripping onto his exposed skin before quickly turning into steam.

I didn't want Seth to have to control his wolf around these four kids, I was having a difficult time myself, so I walked over to greet Seth, Alice on my heel.

"Hey Seth, you know you could've just stayed in the car, right?"

"No I couldn't," Seth said. His eyes were transfixed on the group of new kids. "Bella, can you introduce me to those kids over there?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I hardly know them, besides, we need to get going."

"Please Bella?" Seth pleaded, moving his gaze towards me as he pouted. "It's really important. Please?" Seth glanced back towards the new kids, and that's when I saw it.

It was the same look Sam had when he talked about Emily, or Jared about Kim, or Paul about Rachel. Seth had imprinted. On one of the new girls. Or guys. I knew Seth wasn't gay but I didn't know I was, either, so it was possible.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair to keep it from falling in my face. Thankfully it was only a light drizzle and not a torrential downpour, but Alice would still be pissed about my clothes, anyway. "Seth, I would, but, I'm not sure who they are let alone what they are."

"What do you mean you don't know what they are?" Seth whisper-shouted. "They're humans, duh!"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

"They smell…weird. Like a wolf."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Please, your nose has always been haywire. You can't smell Alice, remember?"

"Seriously Seth, there's something off about them," I shook my head, glancing towards the new kids. August quickly turned his head away while Nadia looked down; were they listening to us? They wouldn't have been able to hear us with the sound of the rain hitting the pavement and the tires hitting the road…unless they had enhanced hearing, which could very well be possible.

"Please Bella, can you introduce me? Just this once? Please?" Seth cupped his hands together. "I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to, but please, I have to know her."

"Seth, she—"

"Did I discriminate against Alice?" Seth pressed. "No, I didn't, so please introduce me."

Damn it. He knew my weakness. "Alright, alright. I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll try," I groaned, turning on my heel towards Nadia and her three siblings. I wasn't sure which one it was he imprinted on, but seeing as I knew Nadia the most it would be best if I started there. "Hey Nadia, I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Seth."

Almost immediately Seth nudged his elbow at me. "No, the other one!"

Nadia seemed to take the bait anyway, smiling at Seth. "Hello Seth, I'm Nadia."

Seth only had eyes for Keely, however, and he managed a half-smile. "Hi, I'm Seth."

"We know that," Nadia rolled her eyes.

Seth ducked his head in embarrassment. "Oh, right," he muttered before turning back to Keely. "Hi, I'm Seth, and you are?"

"Keely," she said in an unfriendly tone. Well damn, that's a nice imprint he had there.

"That's a pretty name," Seth said, grinning like a buffoon. Smooth, Seth, real smooth.

"Thank you," Keely said, her eyes never meeting Seth's. Seth's smile immediately faded as his expression took one that was more confused.

"Okay, everyone's aquatinted?" Alice asked, and I could hear the annoyance in her tone. I knew she did not like this, being so close to the girl I just told her had been flirting with me. I'd have to make it up to her later. "Alright, then let's go! Bella, I'll see you later," she whispered, glancing towards Nadia before leaving. There goes my goodbye kiss.

"Bye Seth," Keely said in a dismissing tone, and I watched Seth's frown. I grabbed his sleeve and tugged towards Leah's car, who was tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, and eventually he decided not to fight it. Keely had dismissed him; there was nothing he could do until they met again.

"Listen, Seth," I started when we got in the car. "There's something off about them. Didn't you feel the urge to fight them?"

Seth shook his head. "Not on Keely. She didn't smell like them. She's not like them."

"She doesn't smell to you because she's your imprint. But you _did_ smell Nadia and the other two, right?" Geez, it was like pulling teeth here!

"So? She's not related to them. It doesn't mean she's the same thing as them."

I groaned. "Seth, listen. Alice is not related to her family yet she is the same thing as them. Trust me, they're dangerous."

"Okay, I'm lost. How is this girl dangerous? 'Cause she stinks?" Leah asked, turning towards me.

"Like a wolf. It's…different. I don't think they're human."

Leah rolled her eyes with a smile. "Way to go Seth. Wait till Mom hears you imprinted on some chick who isn't entirely human," she joked before turning to me. "So, what do you think she is?"

"Nothing," Seth grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat further in his seat. Leah started to drive out of the parking lot then, so I knew it was safe to talk…even if the Bauer's had enhanced senses.

"I don't know. A werewolf, maybe? That's the only explanation I could think up, I mean, they do smell like wolves."

"But we're werewolves and we don't smell like that," Leah's brow furrowed.

I shrugged. "Maybe that's how we smell to other packs. I don't know, I'm just spit balling. I also thought of witches or fairies, but why would they smell like a wolf? I figured a werewolf was the best fit."

"We need to tell Jake so we can watch these guys. If they are something, we need to keep a close eye on them."

I nodded. "Now, can we hurry up and get patrol over with? Alice is meeting me afterwards."

"Yeah, and you just _have_ to get to your precious blood sucker," Leah teased, earning an intense glare from me. "Geez, I was only kidding."

Leah stopped the car once we reached a secluded area in the woods, taking off our clothes and stuffing them in the car before phasing.

While I ran patrol, I tried to figure out what the new kids were. Whatever secret they were hiding, I wanted to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Nadia will be causing quite the stir between Alice and Bella...well, as much as she can for a mated/imprinted pair.**

**So who had a slight suspicion that Seth would be imprinting on one of them (and to the reviewer actually named Keely, you made my Beta's day, just saying) goodie on you. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next time (probably Sunday)**

**Ciao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a review telling me that if I didn't update soon, they'd send the Volturi on me. Seeing as I'm in cahoots with Children of the Moon, I decided to abide by her/his wishes. Happy now?**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and remember, I do not own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

For some odd reason, when I woke up this morning I could immediately tell that today was going to be a horrible day. It was as if something ominous was looming overhead, waiting to descend on my world and make my day a living hell.

With a groan I rolled out of bed. First thing to make this a crappy morning? I didn't wake up next to Alice. That definitely put a dapper to my day.

Slowly I headed towards my bathroom, but as I walked past the desk, the calendar caught my eye. "Wait a second," I murmured, turning on my heel in a flash and grabbing the calendar, ripping the page off of it to show today's date. It was Friday…September 13th.

"Oh dear God," the calendar slipped through my fingers as the date finally hit me. That ominous cloud I mentioned earlier? Yeah, it just descended. "It can't be…it was just the…ninth…on Monday. Damn it!" I kicked my desk with more force than necessary, causing the desk to make a scuffing noise as it scooted a smidge across my floor.

This could not be happening. No…it just couldn't. I mean, I knew it was bound to happen eventually, but…I didn't expect it to come so quickly.

"Hey Bells?" Dad asked, knocking on my door before opening it.

Please be a good dad and do not mention the day it is. Please.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled, revealing the wrapped gift from behind his back.

Well damn. There goes the rest of my already crappy day.

Not only did I detest my birthday, but this year it just happened to end up on the worst day for the world's clumsiest girl. Friday the 13th.

I groaned, my hand immediately reaching to smack my forehead. "Dad, please…no."

Dad's smile faded as he got my meaning, setting the present on my desk. "Oh, right…sorry. I forgot you didn't like getting presents."

"Or birthdays," I muttered, inaudible to human ears. I've learned a simple equation growing up; birthday's equal attention, attention equals disaster for the accident prone. You do the math. True, now that I was a coordinated werewolf, the latter didn't really affect me much, but that didn't mean I loved the attention. In fact, I loathed it.

Dad sniffed dramatically, crossing his arms with a loud huff. "I get it. You'll let your girlfriend get you a gift but not your old man. I see who you love more."

I rolled my eyes at my father's lack of acting skills, smiling as I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "Dad, I can accept the gifts as long as you don't make a huge fuss about it. Besides, Alice is giving me a present because she agreed that I could give her one in return, you know, to make it not seem like a birthday gift. Wait…" I paused, cocking my head to the side. "How did you know she got me a present?"

Dad ducked his head as a blush slowly crept across his cheeks, smiling sheepishly. "Well, Bells, you see, I—"

"There's the birthday girl!" The aforementioned pixie skipped into the room, a silver wrapped box in her hands as she pecked my cheek. "And how are you doing today, my legal Isabella?"

"No, I don't want to know that I'm eighteen."

"You know, girls don't usually worry about age until they hit their late twenties, not teens."

_Says the girl who doesn't age,_ I wanted to blurt out, but, seeing as my father was in the room, I didn't. "Well, I'm not like most girls, am I?"

Alice grinned, stepping on her tip-toes so her lips were millimeters from mine. "Of course not. Then I'd love most girls."

Dad cleared his throat. "Parental figure in the room, I hope you know."

Alice giggled, pulling back slightly before giving Dad a smile. "Sorry Charlie."

"It's alright. I remember what it feels like to be young and in love," Dad smiled, his eyes twinkling a bit as he did. That was one of things I loved about Charlie. Whenever he was genuinely happy, he had a twinkle in his eye and he just radiated with happiness. "Well, I'll let you get ready. But Bells? Your mother and I won't be here when you come home from school. Harry and Sue invited us over for dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at him tentatively. "Are you sure you aren't just saying that to make me think no one will be here so that I'll be surprised when I come home to a room yelling surprise?"

Dad chuckled nervously. "No, kiddo. I swear. I know how you are about surprises. Well, I'll see you later Bella. Alice." Dad said before leaving me and Alice in my room.

I turned to Alice in an instant. "Is he planning a surprise party?" One advantage of having a psychic girlfriend; you know when to not come home in the emergency of a surprise party.

Alice shook her head. "No, he's not, so quit your worrying." Alice lifted her present in her hands. "Here is your gift. Where is mine?" Her voice had a hint of expectancy to it, so I decided to be mean and play with her a little.

I shrugged nonchalantly, walking towards my closet to grab my set of clothes for today. "I can't remember where I put it."

"I swear to God Bella, I really want to know what you got me because it's driving me insane. I don't know what you got me, seeing as I can't see your future, and I've been patiently waiting for this day. So please?" Alice pouted. "Show me?"

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, staring at her intently. "Only if I can get a kiss first."

Alice's mouth twisted to the side as she smiled, quickly walking the necessary steps to fill the gap, pressing my body to my wall as her lips captured mine is a swift caress before I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth wider as my hands went to her side, keeping her locked in place before me as our tongues danced in perfect harmony.

After a couple minutes, we pulled apart, gasping for air. I had learned that Alice's breath grew haggard not because she needed to breath, but because it helped calm her…lustful side, which became handy in times before school.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes significantly darker as she tried to regain herself, a small smirk on her lips.

Damn it…I thought she was trying to make sure we wouldn't have sex before school, but she's making it difficult for me to look at her without my mind flying to the gutter.

"Where is my gift?" her voice was much more composed than her breathing, her chest still heaving considerably as her eyes lightened in color by a shade. Good, she was recovering.

I smiled at her, walking over to my desk and opening the drawer. I didn't wrap her gift, but it was still preserved in the long, velvet rectangle box so I thought that was good enough. Feeling the velvet against my fingers, I handed it to Alice, watching as her eyes beamed.

"A necklace?" Alice grinned, opening it up in a hurry. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight. Nestled in the black satin was a silver necklace I picked out myself. There were three charms, in the middle there was a flower it was in between two butterflies. I had always considered butterflies to be graceful, even if all they did was flew, and Alice was graceful herself so it seemed to fit her. As for the flower…well, she's like my little flower. But don't tell her I told you that. "Aww, Bella, I love it. But it looks really expensive. How much did you pay?"

I shrugged. "Probably less than you spent on my gift." It had cost a lot of money, yes, but it helped to have Esme as your girlfriend's mother; she offered to pay for three-fourths of the thing and I couldn't refuse such a generous offer. She wouldn't let me.

Alice only smiled sheepishly as she handed me her present. "I am not saying how much it cost, but I promise you will love it."

"Of course I'll love it. You bought it for me," I said just as my finger slipped under the wrapping, tearing it off swiftly before revealing a similar satin box to what I gave Alice. Gee, I wonder if she got me a necklace?

Regardless, I opened it up, smiling at what I saw. The chain was simple, nothing too intricate, but the charm caught my eye. There were several circles, not clumped together or anything; it reminded me of water droplets. Some of the circles had diamonds in them, and inside the biggest circle, the one on the bottom, was a diamond that looked like a reverse flame; the blue on the outside and the orange tip in the middle.

"I liked it because of the biggest gem. It's blue and orange, or well, hot and cold, you know? I thought it fit," Alice shrugged, stepping forward. "Would you like me to help you put it on after you're dressed?"

I nodded, closing the velvet box and setting it on my desk. "I love it, Alice. You have no idea."

Alice grinned. "I think I do," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist, her lips reaching up to meet mine.

If we kept this going, we'd miss school for sure.

* * *

"That was a pain in the butt," I muttered as I walked out of my sixth period class. Nadia had once again tried to steer me in the direction of a threesome, much like she had the other days during the week, so it got tiring to ignore her _and_ my wolf that was growling at her.

Still…I couldn't help but notice that her usual blue eyes were outlined with a tinge of silver. That wasn't weird in the slightest. I had planned to see if any of her other siblings also had the ring around their eye when I left the building, hoping that it would rain so that they would gather under the awning much like Monday.

Sadly, the sky was only overcast as I opened the double doors, noticing that there was no one standing right outside the doors.

"Damn it!" I said through gritted teeth, watching as the Bauer's all piled in either a Hummer or a Jeep. They had two cars, and I figured it was because there wasn't enough room in one for all of them, much like the Cullens.

"What're you mad at, Bella?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I smiled, grabbing her free hand; her other one was holding her books close to her chest. "Want to come over? Charlie said he wasn't going to be here so I figured…"

Alice slipped her hand out of mine, pressing her forefinger to my lip, her mouth set in a smirk. "No need to say anything, Bella. I already figured we'd be doing _that_ as soon as your father said that he'd be home late."

"Great minds think alike, hmm?" I smiled, reaching my hand to caress her cheek.

"Of course they do."

* * *

"That was the best birthday present in the history of birthday presents," I huffed as I fell back on to my bed, my chest heaving as I recovered from the activity Alice and I was participating in.

She crawled towards me from her previous position, a smirk on her face as she hovered over me, our bare breasts touching each other. "Glad you liked it," she said before leaning down and pressing her lips to mine.

A smile spread across my lips as my arms wrapped around her waist, and I flipped her over so that I was hovering over her, my hands on the bed beside her. "I think it's time I return the favor."

Alice shook her head, her hands making a trail on my back. "Wait…there's something I really wanted to ask you."

My mouth set in a half-frown as I rolled off of her, propping myself on my elbow so that I could listen to what she had to say. "What is it?"

"Well," Alice rolled over so that she was facing me, her hand reaching for my side, rubbing it soothingly. "Would you ever like to get married?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "With who?" The only person I wanted was Alice.

"With me, silly," Alice giggled.

"Alice, if you hadn't noticed, same sex marriage is illegal in Washington." Heck, I wasn't sure which states allowed same sex marriages, but I did know Washington wasn't one of them.

"It's legal in Vancouver, which is only a few hours away."

"But Alice," I groaned, "I _just_ turned eighteen today. I don't want to get married yet."

"Oh, I know, I just meant you know…sometime in the near future," Alice moved her hand to my cheek, her thumb stroking my skin softly. "You don't know how much I'd like it to call you my wife."

I sighed, leaning my head to the side so that I could meet her palm, pressing a kiss there. "I never really thought about getting married before."

Alice took a deep breath and sat up, looking away from me. "I get it. You don't love me enough to dress up in a poufy white gown and marry me."

I shook my head with a smile, sitting up with her. "Alice, I'll think about it, okay, and you'll be the first to know if I decide to get married."

Alice nodded before a smile spread across her lips. "Are you going to return the favor or not?"

My eyes narrowed in slits as I pushed her back, ready to taste every inch of her skin.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**A/N: You like? Leave a review!**

**So I'm currently in this mist of making another Bellice story. It's still in the developing stages, but I've gotten the OC's together, along with their actor. It seems I have a real knack for finding a face for OC's, so if you need any help in that area, please let me know and I'd be more than happy to help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm, how can I help you? Oh...some Alice and Bella lemon? Don't mind if I do!**

**I don't own the Saga. Never have, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Good morning my wonderful girlfriend," someone whispered in my ear before I became aware of who it was.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a pair of molten gold, her smile eliciting a smile from me. "Good morning. Did I fall asleep?"

Alice nodded. "After the night we had last night, I was all for letting you sleep in."

I rolled my eyes. "You were just secretly hoping for a replay this morning."

"Was not!" Alice said, not enough reassurance in her tone. I gave her a look before she sighed. "Okay, maybe I was. Can you blame me, though? I mean, I get to watch you sleep, while you are naked. My thoughts run wild in the middle of the night and I'm tempted to pull back the covers and make you squirm."

I gave her a seductive smirk, my head inching closer to hers as my breath tickled her lips. "Then why don't you do that?" I asked before my lips met hers, a guttural groan coming from the back of Alice's throat. My hands quickly reached up to her hair, tugging at different spikes as her tongue skillfully entered my mouth.

With a moan I rolled on top of her, my lips slowly moving down towards her chin, my teeth grazing her perfect skin as I reached her neck.

"Bella, we can't," Alice said, but not convincingly enough. Her voice was low, and I could tell she wanted this as much as me, if not more.

"Why not? You scared that I'm going to rock your world?" I asked teasingly as I kissed down her chest before taking in one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Bella!" Alice's hips bucked before her hands gripped onto my shoulders, pushing me back softly. "I want to Bella, but look, we've got friends over at my house and I want you to meet them."

I pouted as I sat up, staring at the nakedness of my girlfriend, depressed that I wouldn't get to taste her in my mouth. "I want to stay in here."

"Please? Laurent is with them. He wants to apologize again."

At the sound of Laurent's name, memories flooded me of my previous encounters with James and Victoria, and how I was kiss-blocked by James; _twice, _and Alice didn't let me sleep with her until after we took care of Victoria? And now it was Laurent's fault I wasn't getting some now. Damn nomadic vampires ruining my fun time with Alice!

"I hate nomads," I muttered to myself, crossing my arms. "Fine, but can we finish this later?"

Alice shrugged. "I can't promise Emmett won't install a recording device in your room. He realizes that lately we've been extra intimate and that we normally relieve ourselves at your house, so he's going to put in a video camera."

"Can you blame me for wanting to be intimate? Look at you!" I was having a hard time to ignore my natural instincts, considering she was bare right before me.

"The same could be said about you, my dear," Alice hummed quietly before crawling towards me, her lips meeting mine in a heartbeat. "Now get dressed and meet me out back. I'll carry your clothes when we run there."

I nodded. I knew I'd have to get dressed to make my mom think I was up and ready, but I'd soon ditch them, anyway.

I greeted my parents in a flurry before quickly leaving and meeting Alice in our shed. After five minutes (Alice graciously offered to take off my clothes for me, which ended up turning into an intense make out session) I was soon running alongside Alice. It had been a couple days since I last phased, but it still felt good to feel the air rush past my fur.

When we were outside the Cullens house, I shifted back and Alice handed me my clothes. We both determined it best if I were the only one to put them on, seeing as the last time Alice was near me and my clothes it delayed us five minutes.

I could smell new vampires as Alice and I walked to the Cullens porch hand-in-hand. There were four of them, not including Laurent, and the hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood up. I hadn't heard the Cullens mention these friends before, and I didn't know if they drank human blood or not. If they did, well…let's just say they shouldn't hunt while they enjoyed their stay in Forks.

Alice squeezed my hand before opening the door to the Cullen house, and I was immediately greeted by twelve pairs of golden-brown eyes, seven of them familiar while the other five were strangers. I was expecting to see red eyes, given that Laurent was here, but as I took in the vampires I soon realized he had golden-brown eyes. He must've adhered to the vegetarian diet.

I also noticed he had his arm around a tiny blonde, her hair almost as pale as her skin, and she had a faint smile on her face. Next to her was a strawberry blonde who smirked as her eyes glanced towards Edward every five seconds, and I got the sense that she _really_ liked Edward. Behind her was a Spanish looking couple, both with an olive pallor underneath the regular pale skin I normally saw, as well as black hair and Spanish features.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, I'd like you to meet Alice's mate, Bella," Kate smiled, and I soon realized that this must've been the family she once lived with. It made sense; the two blondes could easily pose as her sisters.

"She's hu—," the strawberry blonde grimaced, pursing her lips as to not speak up. "Does she know?"

I only smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm not exactly human myself."

"You got that right," the blonde on Laurent's arm said, her nose crinkling. "You stink."

"Irina!" The Spanish woman, Carmen I assumed, scolded. "That's no way to speak to her."

"No, it's okay. You all don't smell like roses to me either."

Laurent stepped forward, apology written on his features. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the cause James and Victoria gave you the past few months. I know it must've been troublesome trying to remain inconspicuous and trying to fight off a newborn army. I should've told you Victoria would go to any measure to avenge her mate."

"It's no problem Laurent, really. She's dead now, anyway, so no harm, no foul."

Laurent nodded with a smile. "Now, if you could please inform me of what you are? I'm really curious."

I took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf."

"Well, that explains the smell," Irina mumbled, earning a playful smack from Carmen.

"Don't be insulting, Irina," Carmen said before turning to me with a smile. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. I'm Carmen, it's a pleasure to meet Alice's mate."

Eleazar, the only male of the group aside from Laurent, smiled as well. "She's right. We've watched Alice go through boyfriends," he glanced at Alice when she cleared her throat, "and girlfriends. It's nice to see her settle down."

"Gee, you make it sound like I was a total whore," Alice rolled her eyes.

"You might as well be," Emmett guffawed, "with how much you and Bella consummate your relationship."

"What's that make you then? You and Rose fuck every night," Alice glared at her giant of a brother.

Emmett only grinned. "Don't I know it!"

"I'm not sure if Alice told you, but her and I used to have a little thing back in the day," the strawberry blonde smirked, crossing her arms.

"Tanya," Edward groaned. "You shouldn't have mentioned that."

"You…what now?"

Alice turned to me with a sheepish smile. "Well, this was back in the day…after Jasper and Kate got together. We didn't really consider ourselves girlfriends, but we did see each other for five years."

"And those five years were full of a lot of fun," Tanya winked.

"Five years is a little thing?" I asked Alice.

"For vampires it is," Alice answered. "Five years is like five months to immortals. Time moves really fast for us."

"And you failed to tell me this why?"

"Ooh, a lover's quarrel. Maybe they'll kiss and make up while they're at it," Emmett sat down on the couch, imitating someone chewing popcorn as he watched on.

Alice shrugged, ignoring her brother. "I didn't think it was important."

"Tanya, why'd you have to go and bring up your past relationship with Alice? You just met her mate!" Carmen scolded.

Tanya shrugged. "Hey, I figured she would know by now."

Laurent cleared his throat. "I suggest we move to a different topic."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I would like to know how you are adjusting to this life."

As Laurent answered her, I whispered in her ear "We will talk about this later" before getting to know the rest of the Denali clan. Not only did Tanya have a thing for Alice, but she was very much into Edward as well. Edward only grimaced, reminding me of the way he looked after Jessica or Lauren asked him out. Maybe Edward really was gay, if he refused every woman in sight…and Tanya wasn't ugly, either, so it didn't make sense.

Carmen was a really nice woman. She was sweet and I loved her in a heartbeat. She didn't even flinch when she hugged me, and I hugged her back much the same. I had to return home, sans Alice, and I was soon greeted by my mother.

"Bella, could you come in here please? I want to talk to you."

I walked into the living room to find my mom nursing a cup of hot tea, her slipper covered feet propped up on the coffee table. "What is it?"

"How serious are you and Alice?"

"Very serious. We love each other, why?"

Mom sighed, sitting forward as she put her cup on the table. "Be honest. Have you two…pushed your relationship to the next level?"

I grimaced. Seriously? My mom was asking me if my girlfriend and I have had sex? This wasn't going to be an awkward conversation at all. "Um…yeah…why?"

"Well, I mean, I don't want you to think I've been spying on you, but I went to gather your clothes this morning and I saw that you were naked in your bed." Oh God, shoot me now. "Don't think that I'm discouraging it either, but I'd like to know ahead of time so that your father and I could be out of the house when you two—"

"Mom, don't worry. We always wait until you and Dad are out of the house. Just…last night I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I had another question to ask," Mom cleared her throat. "Have you two thought about marriage?"

Jesus Christ. First Alice, now my mom? "Alice just brought that up yesterday, Mom. But yeah, I've thought about it, but it's not something I want to do this year. I just turned eighteen. I want to wait awhile."

"Well, I can see Alice cares for you deeply. Just consider it, okay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to my room. If you need me, you can come on in, but knock first, alright?"

"Sure thing sweetie. And if you want to talk, I'm just down here, okay?"

I nodded before going to my room, closing my door as I thought about what my mom said.

Was everyone trying to get me married?

* * *

**A/N: Renee isn't the typical mom, now is she?**

**Next chapter it's Halloween and the pack have a mission; get the Bauers drunk and try to get them to talk. What fun will come of that, I wonder? Leave your guesses in the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has something that'll upset Bellice fans. But you'll have to wait and see. Muahaha.**

**I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright, everyone know the plan?" Jake asked, looking at all of us to confirm whether or not we understood what we were supposed to do. The pack was gathered on the beach, going over a plan to get as much information as possible from the Bauer's. We were going to get them to come to First Beach by throwing a Halloween Bash, which wouldn't seem out of the ordinary considering kids from Forks always threw a Halloween party on the beach, and get them drunk, hoping they'd spill. The Cullens didn't like this idea, however, so they were going to stay out of it, though Emmett graciously supplied the liquor.

Leah raised her hand, a scowl on her face. "Why do I have to get the weird, poetic one again? We have nothing in common."

"Because, everyone else is taken," Jake explained. "Mei-Ling was the only one left and you still needed someone to cover."

"So? Give Mei-Ling to Bella. I'll take that Nadia chick."

Embry snorted a laugh. "Sorry Leah, but Nadia's got a thing for Bella so it'd be easier for Bella to get Nadia alone."

Leah huffed. "Alright, I'll do it, but if I wolf out on her because of my frustration at her poetic nonsense, the reaction is on you."

"I doubt she'll make you that frustrated, Leah. Okay, Bella," Jake turned to me. "Your first job is to convince the gossip squad to want to go to the party. We need most of the kids in Forks to attend this party tonight in order to get the Bauer's to come, alright?"

I nodded. I wasn't too thrilled with my second job, which was basically talking to Nadia and trying to get as much information from her as I could, and that was going to be fun. I'm sure Nadia would be flirting with me and, unfortunately, I'll have to flirt back. Which I was definitely _not_ looking forward to.

Shortly thereafter, I phased into a wolf and ran to the trees outside of the school building, changing back into human and putting on my clothes. I walked into the school parking lot just as I saw Alice turn in, so with a smile I walked to her parking spot and waited by her door until she got out.

"Well, hello beautiful," I whispered, yanking her in my arms as my lips hungrily met hers. It had been about two weeks since Alice and I had consummated our relationship, and I was desperately hungry for her. I had the weekend, I told myself, I just had to get through tonight and I'd be with Alice in no time.

"Hmm, I could get use to being greeted like this," Alice grinned as our lips pulled apart. "But we have to get to class."

I nodded, intertwining my fingers into her hand as we walked to the school building.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Ben asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "Ask August and his family to go to the party tonight?"

"Yeah," I said, grabbing a French fry. I was able to get to Jessica, who was in my first period class, and tell her about the party, and by lunch time, the school was abuzz with the news of a major blowout. "It'll be a good chance for them to get to know the people here since they're new and all."

Angela smiled. "That's sweet of the kids down at La Push to think of them like that."

Alice, Edward, Kate and I all exchanged a look; we knew that the kids down at La Push just wanted to learn more about the weird new kids.

"Alright, I'll go," Ben got up from his seat and walked towards the Bauer's table. I watched as he asked them to come, and I almost hit myself when Alvarez said no.

Thankfully, however, Nadia cut in and said that they'd love to go, they'd just need directions. With a smile I turned back to Alice. We had this in the bag.

* * *

"Okay, so are they here yet?" Paul asked. The pack was standing close together, waiting for the Bauer's to arrive so we could grab our designated person and get them to drink some of the alcohol.

"No," Seth grumbled. "Keely isn't here." I felt bad for Seth. The two times he asked out Keely she turned him down. I thought the imprint was supposed to work both ways, but I guess it takes longer on whatever the Bauers were.

"Wait," I said, squinting as the headlights form a car blinded me momentarily. "I think that's their car."

Sure enough, I noticed a group of six get out of the car and head towards the beach. Embry, Quil and Jake went over to August as soon as he reached the beach, offering him to join them in a game of football. He accepted and they ran off to a farther part on the beach. Paul and Sam stepped in then, asking Victor if he wants a drink. One by one the pack separated the Bauer's until all that was left was Nadia, who had her eye on me. Brilliant.

I smiled, handing her a beer I grabbed from the cooler not long ago just for her. "Hey there."

Nadia's grin grew wider as she realized I was talking to her much like she wanted me too. "Oh, so you changed your mind, huh?" she asked, taking the beer and opening it in a quick movement.

"Why don't we go sit down on the log over there," I nodded towards a secluded section where there was a log that was much like a natural seat.

Nadia nodded and I led her to the log, sitting down next to her a little too close for comfort. Nadia put her hand on my knee as she took a swift drink from her beer. "So," she said in a flirty tone, a smirk creeping up on her face. "What would someone like you want to see little old me about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…is there something I should want to see you about?" My wolf growled slightly, and I quickly realized why. I was going against my instincts, against my imprint. I could sense it was wrong; it somehow reminded me of the time Mike dared me to eat a cricket. No matter how much I didn't want to eat the cricket, I still had to do it because he triple dogged dared me, and you couldn't back down from a triple dog dare. I guess you could say flirting with Nadia was my triple dog dare; I had to do it for the pack, no matter how much I wanted to smack her in the head for her comments.

"You tell me, you're the one who called me over. If you think I came just to see you, you greatly underestimate how much I love a free drink," she winked before taking another drink from her beer.

I mocked a pout, hopefully to keep her mind entertained on the thought that I might want her. "Well then I'm greatly disappointed."

"Now, there's no need to feel left out, the beer is perfectly willing to share my time with such a lovely lady."

I smiled sweetly. "That's great to know." _I wonder how the others are faring, _I thought to myself, glancing towards Leah who had her hands balled up in frustration. Go figure…she wasn't doing so hot either. Maybe we should've traded. "So...tell me, where are you from?"

"I'm sure you've been listening to the rumors and know we're from Dallas, sweetheart, no need for all of these formalities if we both know what we want."

Reaching over and grazing her wrist with my fingertips, I had to fight the grimace as the pain I was now facing reminded me of the time I dropped a brick on my toe. It hurt like hell, but it was a pain I had to live with. "And what do you think I want?" Ugh…that was like vinegar coming out of my mouth; the words didn't taste good as I spoke them.

"So you're going to want me to talk nasty, eh? You'll find I have quite the vocabulary. My philosophy is why spell out what's written on paper, but if you'd like to go through more formalities, jump through a few hoops, I have plenty of time for that."

"Alright then," I said to her with a silent smirk. Hell, she was practically asking me to ask her more questions. Why should I deny her what she wants? "Why did your family decide to move to Forks?"

Nadia shrugged. "My stepmom wanted to move to a smaller town, and Forks came up on the Google search. I wasn't too into it at first, but hey, you've got booze and girls, so that says something."

I nodded. So she had a stepmom, or at least someone pretending to be her stepmom. She could be like the Cullens for all anyone knew, none of them actually related. "If you don't mind my asking…what happened to your mother?" As I asked this, I glanced towards the makeshift football game and watched just as August tackled Jake straight into the sand. Wow…that was an impressive feat…unless Jake and the guys were playing easy on him, which I highly doubted.

"I don't remember too much of it, our parents had Victor and me in college, and as you may deduce, twins plus college does not add up well, but my mom wanted to get her degree, so she tried all sorts of energy boosters. Shakes, pills, crash diets, you name it. Then she had August and things got even more hectic. Eventually everything else she was doing wasn't enough, so she moved to crack, which obviously worked for a while. She was able to hide it for a few years, but when Victor and I were eight, Victor found her stash and tried to eat some because he thought it was pixie-stick dust and we ended up at the hospital," Nadia said in a casual tone, much like she was talking about a day and not what happened to her mother.

"That was it for my dad, he divorced her right there, and obviously got custody. She tried rehab and regaining some sort of visitation rights for a few years, then she just got sneaky and stalker-ish, and that was a big part of why my stepmom wanted to move. She was kind of afraid for her life, although I don't think my mom would go so far as to kill her, but hey, better safe than sorry."

"I'm s—," I stopped mid-sentence as the realization came to me. The way Nadia spoke about her mother so casually showed me that she couldn't care less about her, so sorry isn't exactly what she's looking for. "Do you like your stepmom?" Throughout our conversation I tried to ignore the burning feeling of Nadia's hand on my knee. It felt…unnatural, and if Alice were here she'd want to bite it off. Of course…my wolf was practically saying the same thing as my mind kept telling me that this was wrong…I shouldn't be flirting with someone who was not my mate.

Nadia shrugged. "I think she got into the picture a little late to fix me or Victor, but August really likes her, and the other kids do too. We have an understanding: I'm not a model kid, and she's not my mother; we let my dad deal with discipline."

I took a drink of my beer and winked at her. "I could tell you weren't the model kid."

Nadia grinned. "I think that would be very appealing to you."

"And what appeals to you?" I asked.

"A little bit of everything; I've had plenty of time to explore," Nadia said, her body leaning closer to me.

Holy crap…she was leaning in to kiss me…I guess I was a bit too convincing. Quick Bella…think of something to say to ruin the moment. "Uh…do you like wolves?" Great Bella…now she'll think you're a total weirdo. Well, at least I would find out why they smell like wolves…at least, I hoped I would.

Nadia laughed. "I practically am on—," Nadia pursed her lips for a quick second, a pause no normal human would notice, before she continued on, "well, certain types of role play work with different people."

I raised my eyebrow, trying to hold back a laugh. "Role play?" Nadia was into role play? Who knew?

"Like I said, I'll go for most anything."

"Well, I think that's kind of weird, personally. Why be someone else if you are already attracted to that person? My girl—"

"Shut up about your girlfriend," Nadia interrupted rudely, and it felt like someone was stabbing a knife in my chest. I couldn't shut up about Alice…Alice was incredible and I had to talk about her, and for someone to tell me that she's not worth listening to…that hurt.

Nadia leaned in again, but this time I didn't think quick enough and her lips touched mine briefly before I pushed her off, glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted before I stood up, turning my body towards the parking lot before I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around with more force than necessary. In fact…she seemed kind of strong.

"This is exactly what you asked for, now come here and take it like a woman," Nadia said before her lips captured mine once more.

I made sure it was no longer than the first time, which was only about three seconds long, before I shoved her off of me. "Get the fuck off of me," I half-growled as tears threatened to spill over my eyelids. I stomped towards the cooler, grabbed a bottle of tequila, before I headed towards the parking lot, ready to walk my way home.

I wasn't sure why I was so upset. I should've known that Nadia would try to kiss me and I should've prepared myself for that.

And then it hit me. Alice. I had betrayed her; flirted with Nadia to get answers. It was my fault Nadia thought I would want her to kiss me.

As I walked I opened the tequila bottle and took a quick chug, the taste stinging the back of my throat as the cool air whipped past my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...what can happen now? Take your guesses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A couple of questions were asked in the review and I thought I'd clear the air. No, the new kids don't affect the Cullens the same way they affect the Quileutes. In fact, they just smell like regular humans, to vampires I mean; it made it a whole lot easier for them to hide during the massacre that Caius started. The next question: Yes, the new kids know about vampires but they don't know what the Quileutes are, they just know they are _something_.**

**Yeah, I think that about clears it up. Remember, if I owned the Twilight Saga, I'd feature the Children of the Moon more. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The tears fell freely as I shook the bottle in my hands gently, half-curled in the fetal position as I watched the liquid swish inside the glass. I glanced at the clock, and although I was half-blind from the salty tears that clouded my vision, I was still able to read the time; it was a quarter past midnight. That meant one thing.

Alice would be arriving soon. She told me she'd meet me in my room around midnight for an update, but I was silently wishing that she wouldn't arrive. What would she think when she heard that I had to flirt with Nadia and I kissed her.

_Relax Bella,_ one part of my mind hushed the other part. _Nadia __**kissed**__ you, you didn't kiss her. Alice won't be mad at you, only at her._

_But…I made Nadia think I wanted her to kiss me_, the other part argued, though in a weak voice. _Alice is going to hate me!_

"Bella?" I heard her voice ask before I looked up to see her closing my window in a flash before she sat at the foot of my bed, her face full of worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering her, I brought the bottle to my lips. I wasn't going to answer her until I was loaded, that way I could blame my bad behavior on the alcohol. Just as I took a huge chug, however, Alice yanked the bottle from my hands.

"Why are you drinking? I mean, I knew you'd be drinking at the party but I didn't expect you to bring a whole bottle. What is wrong with you?"

I sniffed before wrapping my arms around her, burying my face into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry."

A second past before Alice's free hand rubbed my back soothingly, slowly as if she was trying to figure out why I was apologizing. "Bella, what's the matter?"

I couldn't bear to look her in the eye, so I kept my position and spoke into her neck. "I flirted with Nadia and…and…"

"And what?"

"She kissed me."

There was a brief pause before I could feel Alice's hand curl into a fist, a growl building in her chest. "She did what?"

"Kissed me. Twice," I said before I sobbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! If I hadn't been flirting with her she would—," I stopped because Alice pushed me away just enough for her to press her finger to my lips.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. No…I'm mad at that _slut,_" Alice sneered the word.

"But…I flirted with her."

"And I understand that you only did it because you had to find out stuff about her," Alice gave me a smile before pressing her lips to mine briefly. "Bella, really, I'm not mad at you. Besides, Jake told me that you were going to flirt with her anyway."

"So…you're not mad at me?"

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "No Bella, I'm not."

"So you're only mad at Nadia?" I asked, and once I did Alice's demeanor changed.

Her eyes darkened in color and her lips curled in a demonic grin. "I am mad at Nadia. And she's going to regret kissing you. Twice."

"No Alice…you can't go to her house. We don't even know where they live!" Okay, that was a partial lie. I had a fairly good idea, but I wasn't one hundred percent.

Alice shook her head, her demonic smile still in place. "Oh, she'll get her just desserts at lunch. Don't worry about that."

"But you could expose yourself," I said just before she pressed her lips to mine hungrily.

"Hush Bella. Let me worry about that," she purred before setting the bottle on the ground. "Now, let me show you how a girl _should _kiss you."

While Alice and I were busy, I couldn't help but wonder if she would expose herself or not. She probably knew better, but still…she could lose control.

Either way, I really didn't want to be Nadia on Monday.

* * *

"Okay, where is she?" Alice huffed in her lunch seat, her eyes scanning the cafeteria.

"Where is who?" Ben asked as he sat down. "Ange? She had to stay late to grab a test result from her History teacher, I think."

Alice didn't pay attention to him, her foot tapping the floor impatiently. "Where is she?"

I turned to Ben with an apologetic smile. "No, she's talking about Nadia."

"Oh…she heard about the kiss, huh?"

"Kiss?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "What kiss?"

"You didn't hear?" Kate chuckled, smirking at him. "Well, it figures. You would've known had you been in the house over the weekend."

"What was he doing?" Edward wasn't at the house the entire weekend? That's strange.

Edward froze before crossing his arms. "Nothing of importance."

"So, you gonna fight her?" Ben turned to Alice with a grin. "'Cause I'd be thrilled to see that action. Meow!"

I slapped Ben on his shoulder. "Don't get her started."

"Too late," Edward mumbled just as Nadia walked in the double doors. Alice was already on her feet, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey, blonde bitch!" Alice half-hissed, walking towards Nadia.

Nadia stopped and cocked her head to the right, a puzzled expression on her face before she shrugged it off. "Hey there."

Alice had reached Nadia by this point, jabbing her finger into Nadia's chest. "Where do you get the nerve to kiss another girl's girl?"

"Alcohol," Nadia said, and I swear I saw smoke coming out of Alice's ears.

"Don't you dare blame alcohol. Admit it; you've wanted to kiss her since the first day you saw her, whore."

Nadia gave Alice a half-smile, and that's when I realized it. She was enjoying this. "What may I ask, is whorish about a simple crush? Sure, I think your girlfriend is pretty, but I've restrained myself decently until I was under the influence of both alcohol and the so-called victim."

Alice's lip turned up in a growl. "Is that why you kissed her? _TWICE?_" Thanks to Alice's screaming of the word twice, all eyes were now on her. Even Principal Greene stood in the corner, acting like he wasn't watching. We have a great Principal, don't we? I ducked my head as I realized people were glancing at me, trying to see if I would do something.

"Yes, she may as well have pleaded me to, the way she was acting."

"Unless you hear her say 'Kiss me' she is not pleading with you, got it?"

"Alright, all I'm saying is that if you're going to go crazy on us all you might want to keep the leash on your bitch a little tighter."

Oh…Nadia was so over with now. Alice growled before she grabbed Nadia, trying to toss her onto the floor. Now, with Alice's strength, she should've easily done it, even if Nadia was about a foot taller than her. But instead she was having trouble, and Nadia actually maneuvered her way out of Alice's grip. Several students rose from their seats chanting "fight, fight, fight" as they watched the two girls grow furious with one another.

Alice almost hissed and ran at Nadia, who curled her fist and nailed it directly at Alice's forehead. Alice staggered backwards, a hand on her head as she glared at Nadia who was charging in for more.

I got out of my chair, ready to help Alice if necessary, when Alvarez put his arms around Nadia's waist and whispered something in her ear, causing her to sigh and calm down.

"Alright, break it up," Principal Greene said as he walked towards the confrontation. Geez, he's so good he goes to the fight _after_ it's already over. "Miss Cullen, please return to your seat."

Alice gave him a brief nod, hand still on her forehead as she made her way over to us. "Man, that hurt."

I raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Edward. _A human shouldn't hurt you, right?_ I asked him in my mind and I watched as he shook his head.

"You okay, Alice?" Ben asked, looking at Alice. "It looks like your hair got messed up. It's like going down near your left eye."

"What?" Alice asked before turning to me. "Can you see it?"

Alice removed her hand, and I gasped. Going in a zig-zag pattern from her hair to her left eye was a crack. Which should've been impossible for a human to do.

Which meant Nadia wasn't human like I suspected.

I leaned in towards Alice's ear and whispered, "she cracked your skull," glancing towards the Bauer's table as I did. Instead of Nadia looking smug like I thought she would, they all looked…worried? I couldn't place it, but they weren't happy about my words, and they looked away.

I turned back to my lunch, Alice covering her crack from Ben's gaze. They definitely weren't human, the only thing we needed to figure out was what.

Maybe the others found something good with their target on Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that. Who knew Nadia could hurt vampires?**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**

**Oh! Before I go, I think I should try and pimp out my friend's OC business. For those of you who write stories and need OC's but aren't good at making them, contact Hollowgo via fanfiction or tumblr (his name is the same). He's helped me make quite a few OC's for an upcoming Bellice story I'm working on, and he enjoys it quite a lot.**

**Now, here is another side note. I have discontinued The Right Piece. I know a few of you had read it, and I did not discontinue it because of the impatient people, okay? I did it because I lost interest. But I have gained interest in a new Bellice story, the one I mentioned in the side-note just above, so be on the lookout for that. It's one in Alice's POV, so I'm having a bit of fun writing it, because let's face it, Alice is awesome.**

**So, I'll see next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaack. Well, I'm currently working on Chapter Thirteen and it occured to me that I need to update. So here you go!**

**I don't, nor will I ever, own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Wait, let me get this straight," Emmett said as he leaned over the counter, a giant grin plastered on his face. Alice and I went to the Cullens house after school so Carlisle could check out her wound. Carlisle was inspecting it while Alice sat on the barstool, her arms crossed as her father figure poked her scar. "A human cracked your skull? Damn, I want to meet her."

"Emmett," Carlisle said, giving his son a disapproving look.

"What?" Emmett asked. "All I'm saying is she must be one strong-ass bitch to hurt one of us."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, we're not sure what they are."

Carlisle nodded. "And it's obvious they are something more than human, the only question that remains is what they are."

"Still…I want to congratulate her," Emmett said. "She got Alice… she normally cheats with her gift."

Alice scoffed. "Please, she got in a lucky hit. If that brother of hers didn't stop her, I would've gotten her back, no doubt about that."

"And you would've exposed yourself, which wouldn't be a good thing," I placed a hand on the small of her back, giving her a slight smile. "I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't appreciate you ruining the life you have here."

Carlisle chuckled before he stood back to appraise Alice's scar. "No I wouldn't," he said, heading out of the room in a flash.

"What did she say to make you attack her, anyway?" Emmett shrugged. "Last I heard you just wanted to give her a warning."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "She told me to keep my bitch on a tighter leash."

Emmett was silent for all but two seconds before he burst into a laughing fit, his booming laughter almost shaking the house. "That is such a win comment!"

I snapped my head to Emmett, glaring at him intensely. "You want me to castrate you?"

Emmett's laughter dissipated, his smile turning into a hard line as his eyes checked for any sign of humor in my tone or expression. When he realized there was none, I saw his Adam's apple bob slowly. "Uh…no, I don't."

"Then I suggest you stop laughing at Alice before I turn into a wolf and tear it off."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett nodded before leaving the room just as Carlisle arrived, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

"I don't see why you two keep torturing that poor boy," he said, setting a cotton swab down on the counter before examining Alice's crack once more.

"He shouldn't be so interested in our love life," I snorted. "You don't see me going around asking when he's going to have sex with Rose. I can't even say that out loud without holding back a gag."

Alice giggled. "That's why I rely on my visions so I know when to be out of the house. They get very, _very_ loud."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, it doesn't appear that there are any pieces missing, so it should be healed by tomorrow morning at the latest. Just to be safe though, Alice, I need you to lick on this cotton swab so I can apply venom to your crack."

Alice scrunched her nose up. "You want me to lick a piece of fuzz?"

"Unless you'd prefer me to lick your scar myself," Carlisle chuckled.

She held out her hand for the cotton swab, and licked it so fast that I couldn't catch it. Handing back the cotton swab to Carlisle, she kept a disgusted expression on her face. "I hope I never have to do that again."

"Don't go irritating people who might be supernatural creatures and you won't," Carlisle smiled, dabbing the dampened cotton swab to her wound.

"What's that do?" I asked Carlisle, watching as Alice closed her eyes.

"Our venom is capable of healing us, no matter how grotesque the injuries are. The only thing that can really kill us is fire, which you've seen firsthand, so even if we are torn apart our body can be put together. Alice's crack will heal on its own, but I want to apply our venom to the exposed part of her skin to help it heal quicker."

Alice grunted under Carlisle's touch. "You forgot to mention that the venom stings."

"It does?" I asked, stepping closer to Alice. If she was going to be in pain I'd need to be there to comfort her.

Carlisle nodded. "Our venom does sting, yes. Jasper can tell you that himself; he's had multiple vampire bites in his lifetime, but it's nothing that won't go away." Carlisle pulled back and threw the cotton swab in the trash can. "That should do it. Alice, I would suggest that you hunt. Having blood in your system might help your wound heal."

Alice frowned. "But I don't want to leave Bella."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her neck from behind, pressing my lips to her head. "I've got a pack meeting to attend to, anyway."

"What about?"

"Our findings from Friday. I'm running a little late as it is, so I need to get going."

Alice sighed. "Fine, I _suppose_ I can let you go. As long as I can get a kiss first."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Alice turned in her seat so that we were face to face. "Anything for you," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers, caressing her marble lips as my nose brushed against hers.

"I'll see you later?" Alice asked when we pulled apart.

I nodded. "Of course," I said, pressing one last kiss to her forehead before leaving.

I ran into the woods and grabbed the rope from my pocket before discarding all my clothes and tying them to my leg. Once I was naked, I closed my eyes and ran before I felt the familiar white-hot feeling that coursed through my veins, signaling that the change was about to take place.

I landed on all fours and ran to La Push, smelling all the different scents in the air. Autumn was definitely coming to an end; the squirrels were quieter as they prepped for hibernation and you could smell cinnamon from where the housewives were baking pumpkin pie.

A twig snapped close by and I skidded to a stop, my ears pricking up as I growled at the unknown creature that was creeping up on me. I heard the creature take another step closer, and it was then that I knew he was on my right. Growling once more, I turned to face him just as the wind blew his scent towards me.

Before I even saw him I knew he was a wolf from his scent, and my chest rumbled in anticipation as I appraised his cautious stance. He was dark brown in color, a common color for a local wolf, and he was young looking. He wasn't a pup, far from it, but he was nothing compared to the alpha Jake fought a while back. His eyes were the most interesting feature about him. They were silver.

I raised my lips up as the wolf before me took another careful step, his eery silver eyes locked with mine the whole time. His nostrils moved a bit as he sniffed the air around him, and I growled to tell him to back off. I didn't trust this wolf for some reason.

He took a step back and ducked his head, sticking his tail between his legs. Good…he was showing me that I was superior. After all, I was thrice his size.

_Damn straight you better back off,_ I thought before turning my back on him. Still…those silver eyes reminded me of something. Almost like another wolf I saw before…

_Holy shit! That female wolf from the pack fight! _I screamed, turning back around to see if I could find out more about this mysterious silver-eyed wolf, but I was too late for he had already gone. _Damn it._

With a sigh I ran the rest of the way to La Push, phasing right outside Emily's house. Once my clothes were on, I walked in to see everyone staring at me.

"You're late," Collin stood up, putting his hands on his hips with a mask of disappointment on his face. "You left us here talking to ourselves because you were off making out with your girlfriend, isn't that right?"

Embry grabbed Collin's arm and sat him back down. "Dude, we _want_ to see that, remember?"

Collin smirked before looking at me. "Oh right. So how was it?"

I rolled my eyes before taking my seat in between Seth and Leah. "I'm late because I had to take Alice to Carlisle."

"What? Is she having blood cravings or something?" Sam asked, leaning forward a bit. "Why would you need to take her to him?"

"Alice went to talk to Nadia about the kiss," I said before Embry made a cat's meow noise, so I grabbed a cookie from the center of the table and threw it at him. He caught it in his mouth, unfortunately, and chewed it with a grin on his face. "Anyway, Nadia basically told her to keep me on a tighter leash and so Alice went to fight her. To her surprise, Nadia punched a crack in her skull."

"Damn," Jared whistled. "She must have super strength or something."

"August does too," Jake nodded, putting his hands above the table. "And that's why we're here; to discuss what we found out about the Bauers. August showed us he is strong as well, his strength equivalent to our own.

Quil laughed. "Haha! You should have seen the look on Jake's face when the kid took him down!"

"His reflexes were quite acute as well; he caught the ball every time, even when we tried to throw it out of his reach," Embry nodded.

"Victor had good reflexes too," Sam said. "I tried to throw him a basketball to see if he would play, and he caught it before dropping it on the ground, saying that we were ruining his buzz. They clearly have some aversion to us."

"You can say that again," Seth muttered.

Leah snorted. "Don't ask Seth how his mission went, he'll just mope and whine for the rest of the meeting." In response, Seth moaned and laid his head on the table. Poor guy; I had heard that he tried to kiss Keely and she turned him down.

"Cut the kid some slack, Leah," Sam said.

Paul chuckled. "Like you did any better with Mei-Ling."

"Like I could understand what she was saying in the first place! She wouldn't even have any alcohol, she called it the 'laxative of the lips', it was disgusting," Leah scoffed and Seth had to stifle a chuckle.

"So we know they are strong and have good reflexes," Jake mused to himself before turning to me. "Besides the kiss, what happened between you and Nadia?"

"Well, I asked her about her family to see how well their cover story is, you know? They've got it pretty down pat, it seems, so I'm not sure if she's lying or not."

Collin snorted. "She so is."

"Anyway, when she went in to kiss me I asked her why she smelt like a wolf. Don't ask me why, I was just trying to keep her from kissing me. And, I swear to God, she was about to say 'I practically am one', before talking about role-play."

"Role-play, now that's hot," Embry winked.

"Shut up, perv," Sam smacked Embry on the back of his head.

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment. "You think they might be werewolves?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but a different breed, probably."

"Either way," Sam started, "we should keep an eye on them."

Jake nodded. "He's right. Bella, watch the Bauers closely. Try and see if they do anything a normal human wouldn't do, alright?"

So my job was to watch the Bauers? Awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we finally get news about the Bauers! Oh, and there is some Alice/Bella lemon too. Forgot to mention that detail. :D**

**Until next time, faithful reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter might or might not have you hate me, but...well, let's see.**

**I don't own the Saga. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

The Bauers were avoiding us.

Ever since the fight between Nadia and Alice, they had kept their distance, always watching us as if we'd come and point a finger at them. Alvarez would glance at me every so often, trying to act like he wasn't looking at me, and Nadia was surprisingly very quiet.

Like I said before, they were obviously something. I mean, why else would Nadia turn a 180 unless she was afraid I'd find out her secret. Highly suspicious.

"Bella, are you lost in your thoughts again?" Alice asked as she turned into my neighborhood, her headlights illuminating the pavement before her. Not that it was dark out or anything, in fact we were heading home from school, but the snow was coming down in a fast flurry, blinding anybody who dared to try to drive in it. Of course, Alice wasn't blinded, but she still used her headlights to help her fit in. "You seem to do that a lot."

"Yeah, I was," I admitted, sighing. "I was thinking about how the Bauers are wary of us."

Alice scoffed. "Forget about them, Bella. Right now it's just you and me, and no one else. We should bask in each other's greatness."

I snorted. "There goes your ego again Alice."

"I have to have a high ego to get a hot ass girlfriend like you," Alice stuck her tongue at me just as she pulled in the driveway. "Now, we should go inside and warm up. It is December, after all."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "And you do know mid-terms are coming up," I said before opening my door, not bothering to put my hood up as the snow that landed on my head would melt, and I made my way to my front door, grabbing my key from my pocket. After I unlocked my door, I walked in the house and took off my coat; with my 108 degree body temperature I was beginning to sweat under that heavy thing.

"Aww, Bella, please?" Alice pouted as she walked in with me and shed her own coat, snow sticking to her hair. I guess the snow didn't melt on her like it did with me. "It's been so long since we last made love. Please?"

I shook my head with a laugh before I pressed my hands on top of her hair, melting away the snow that was still there. "And the last time was what, a week ago?"

Alice ignored my comment as she reached for her hair, touching the damp spikes before she pouted. "Aww, Bella, you made me wet!" Alice cocked her head to the side as she smirked. "On second thought, I think that's quite alright."

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards my couch, placing my backpack on the coffee table while I took out my History book. "I've got to study Alice."

Alice jumped over the couch to the seat next to me, sticking her bottom lip out in a way that I knew was her Alice pout. I averted my gaze, as I knew I was no match for the thing known as the Alice pout. "We've got two weeks until finals and you'll do great."

"My mom will be home any minute," I argued, my eyes carefully reading the first sentence as my core tightened in anticipation. I guess it knew that I would succumb to her pleadings eventually.

Aw, hell with it. It was fun to make her suffer, and I knew she'd make me suffer when she would be tongue deep inside me.

"Actually, your dad is going to pick her up from school and take her for a surprise dinner in Port Angeles. They won't be home for three hours. Plenty enough time to make you come ten times."

"Aren't you over-exaggerating?" I chuckled, glancing at her.

Alice shook her head with a smirk. "You know I am awesome when it comes to sexual relations."

"You're awesome when it comes to everything," I grinned before turning back to my book. "But no, I've got to study."

Suddenly I felt one of my hairs being pulled back behind my ear and a pair of cold lips at my neck. I froze, biting my lip as I tried to ignore Alice's teasing. She knew any kiss on my neck would have me reeling for sex. That sneaky bitch.

"I think you really want to," Alice whispered in my ear in a sultry tone, her free hand reaching to touch my inner thigh before I heard her smell the air. "In fact, I can smell that you want it."

Curse her and her enhanced senses being able to smell my arousal. "I don't actually."

Alice took my earlobe between her teeth, grazing it slightly as her hand inched closer and closer to my sex. "Hmm, I think you do."

Screw making her suffer; she was making _me_ suffer. With a groan I closed my textbook, turning to press my lips to Alice's hungrily as the book fell off of my lap and onto the floor.

Alice smirked behind our kiss, my hands reaching for her waist before she deepened the kiss, her tongue entering my mouth. I moaned as her hands reached for the hem of my shirt, grazing my breasts before she did, but I shook my head and pulled apart.

"No, someone could catch us," I whispered, tucking a stray spike of hair behind Alice's ear. "Let's go on to my room."

Alice nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs, though we had to stop halfway to make out in the hallway. Eventually we got to my room, and Alice pushed me on the bed before she straddled my waist. She took off her own shirt before her hands went to lift up my own, and I kept my eyes on her bra-clad breasts. I could see her nipple peeking out so my hands quickly flew to her bra clasp and let her breasts free before my mouth took in one of her nipples.

"Bella," Alice moaned, her arms wrapping around my torso. I held her above me, mouth on her nipple, with my arms around her torso, loving the way she tasted. Of course, her juices tasted better, but I'd have to wait for that.

As I moved to her other nipple, Alice undid my bra clasp and tossed my bra to the floor, her mouth searching for my neck.

While in this position, I heard the front door open, so I pulled apart for a brief second. "What was that?" I whispered hoarsely.

Alice shook her head with a smile, pressing her lips to mine as if to shut me up.

"Bella?" I recognized the voice almost immediately. Seth must have gotten in the house.

"Uh," I answered when Alice moved her lips to breasts, and I bit my lip to hide the moan that threatened to escape. "I think you should come back another time."

"Why would I—," Seth said just before he opened the door, his eyes turning into saucers as he took in the scene before him. Yep, Alice was tugging at my nipple, and our bras were on the ground. A nice image for a teenage boy.

Alice pulled back fast, hissing, before she grabbed her shirt and covered her breasts. "How dare you come in and ruin our love making!" she hissed again, her eyes turning into slits.

Seth swallowed hard, glancing at me. I still hadn't grabbed my shirt because Seth has seen me naked before; everybody in the pack had, so why bother? Besides, if I put my shirt back on, then that would be more time wasted before I'd get to sex up Alice. "I didn't mean to, I uh…" God, you could tell that boy was nervous as my mate grew angrier.

"I'm waiting," she huffed impatiently. "You better have a good explanation."

"I do!" Seth swallowed again, glancing at me again as if he was asking me to help him out. I would've helped him out, but I was also slightly pissed at him for interrupting my fun with Alice.

"I swear to God, if you don't tell me in the next second I will neuter you!" Alice growled, her feet moving to the floor as she prepared to make good on her promise.

"I know what the Bauers are!" He shouted out, Alice stopping her advances before raising an eyebrow at me.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "How did you find out?"

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Alice the Witch was now intrigued on his news and not his family jewels. "Okay, so you know how I hang out with Keely as a wolf."

I nodded. "And that's the only time she'll talk to you." A week after his almost kiss with Keely on the beach, he snooped around their house as a wolf and came face to face with Keely, who didn't run but merely started to pet him. Needless to say, Seth loved the idea that he could spend some time with his imprint.

Seth ignored my comment. "Well, today, when I was with her, she was talking about joining me and stuff later tonight, since her and her family are going to hunt, and that she would give me a kiss!" And, of course, Seth had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"And what does this tell you about what they are?" Alice pressed, tapping her foot. "Come on, Seth. We don't have all day. _Some_ people are out getting laid, you know, or they were trying to before you so rudely interrupted them."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I seriously think the Bauers are werewolves, just ones that need to hunt to survive. I dunno, but they are obviously wolves. It explains the smell, why so many of them are together, and-and-and…well, you know what I mean."

I sighed, and reached down to grab my shirt, putting it on before I spoke again. "Well, we need to talk to Jake and tell him."

Alice pouted. "So no sex tonight?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Alice, maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll hold you to that," Alice grinned before grabbing her bra and putting on her clothes in a flash. As she walked out the door, she turned to Seth and slapped him across his cheek. "That's for ruining my fun," she winked at me before leaving.

"So now what?" Seth asked, clearing his throat.

"Now, we go to Jake's house."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, you can either hate this chapter, or not. Some of you may want to slap Seth, but remember, Seth still hasn't gotten together with his imprint. It's sad. :'(**

**Next chapter we find out what they are! Yippee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A lot of you are mad at Seth, and me, for ruining your fun. In due time, Bellice fans. In due time.**

**I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I didn't bother putting my clothes back on; I was going to need to shed them anyway before I ran, so what's the point? I saw none, so I only grabbed them as I raced out of the house with Seth following closely behind. I grabbed a rope from my little shed and tied my shirt to my leg after taking off my pants and tying them to my leg as well. Soon enough we were in our wolf forms and we began running like mad.

We reached Jake's house in five minutes, phasing in the trees out behind his house, before we walked in. He was playing Super Smash Bros. on the N64 with Quil and Embry.

"Jake, put down the controller!" I shouted when he only greeted me before turning back to his game.

Jake pouted. "But I'm winning!"

"That's because Captain Falcon sucks," Embry pouted.

Quil snickered. "You chose him, dumbass."

"Look, Jake, press pause. This is serious! Seth has news about the Bauers!"

That got their attention. Jake pressed the start button before all three simultaneously turned to face Seth and me, placing their controllers on the coffee table.

"Okay, that is serious. What about them?" Jake asked, slipping into alpha mode. I swear that boy had a switch inside him, he could act like the sixteen year old he is one minute and the next he'd be calm and collective.

"Keely's going to kiss me!" Seth blurted out, and I immediately wanted to hit him. Why, out of all the things he told me, would he choose _that_ one?

Quil chuckled. "Okay kid, I know you've been waiting for that to happen, but that's not that serious."

"But-but-but, she told me that she was going to meet me and then kiss me like I kiss her! Which means she can become a wolf somehow."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jake leaned forward. "Did she say if she was going to meet you anywhere?"

Seth nodded. "She said she was going to meet me and then kiss me after she hunted!"

"Okay Seth, we get it. She's going to kiss you," Embry rolled his eyes before turning to Jake. "What do you want us to do?"

Jake pursed his lips as he became thoughtful, trying to think of something. "Call the others and tell them that we need everyone to patrol the border. We don't want them hunting on our land."

"But what about Keely? She said she was going to meet me!" Seth pouted.

"We're not sure how dangerous these guys are, so you can't go and meet her."

"What if I had someone with me to watch my back in case things get nasty, which I doubt they will, but just to be safe? Someone like Bella," Seth turned to me with a smile and I immediately knew that I had to do this. Great.

"Alright, I'll go. As long as Jake says it's okay."

Jake nodded. "Having the two of you there would be good, and if they want to meet us, you can just let us know in your thoughts, alright?"

"So I get to babysit Seth while he pines for Keely?" I asked. "Awesome."

* * *

_W__here oh where has my little wolf gone, where oh where may he be? _I sang in my head as Seth and I walked around a clearing not far from the Bauers home. I was growing tired of our little hunt for the Bauers, but Seth insisted that this was the spot.

_Bella, where's Alice at tonight? _Seth asked, though I could only tell he was asking to keep me occupied.

_At home. She's still pissed at you, you know._

_Again, I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were…you know._

_But I told you that it wasn't a good time. You could've left and came back later. _Though on second thought, Alice and I would've been still been busy later.

_I know, but I had good news and I just figured you were making out. I never thought you two were half-naked. Cut me some sl— _Seth froze as there was a rustle coming from a bush, and we both turned just in time to see two rather large wolves step towards us, though they were nowhere near our size.

They were both males, one with a midnight black coat while the other had a light brown one, his muzzle darker than the rest of his coat. The brown one was obviously the alpha, larger than the male next to him, and he had that aura about him.

Surprise, surprise, they had silver eyes. So…the Bauers _were_ some kind of wolves. No wonder why I first saw the silver-eyed wolves when they first moved to town. Still…the two I had seen before were nowhere in sight.

_Keely said that their fur color reflects their hair color…or something like that._

I nodded, my eyes on the dark wolf who was almost invisible in the dark. _That must be Alvarez, then. _That was the only black-haired male I knew of the Bauers, unless their father had black hair. I had my suspicions that the alpha was their father, Frank.

_What do we do?_ Seth whispered in our minds. _And where's Keely?_

I ignored him. _Alright, I'm going to go phase. Keep your eye on them and let Jake know that I might be doing something risky._

_Okay. Tell Keely hi for me! _Seth said before I turned around and headed for the trees. I shifted back into human and put my clothes on before I walked in the clearing.

Alvarez paused for a second before he turned to his alpha and nodded. Slowly, six other wolves emerged from the brush. Two of them were ones I had seen previously, both a shade of brown darker than the alpha, along with two blondes, one other black wolf, and a reddish-brown wolf.

I knew who that was even before Seth started to wag his tail. The alpha turned around and left, so I assumed he was going to change into his human form.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there and tried to determine who was who. Mei-Ling was obviously the smaller black wolf, and Keely was the reddish brown one, but the other four I couldn't place. The blondes both looked to each other and almost snickered, making it almost impossible for me to determine who was Victor and who was Nadia, that was, until the solid blonde one smirked. That one was most definitely Nadia.

The two I had seen previously were harder to identify, but I judged their size to be based on their gender. The one smiling was probably the mother of the family, and the one with his tongue out was probably August.

While I waited, Keely walked over to Seth and licked his face. I didn't need to be in his mind to know what he was thinking.

"Seth says hi," I said to her as she walked back to her position, and she froze mid-step. Surely she would've known that this wolf was Seth. She shook her head as she took her place next to Nadia.

"Sorry for the wait," I heard a voice say and I looked up to see a man wearing nothing but a pair of jeans walk into the clearing. He was toned, not overly muscular but still fit, and his skin had a natural tan to him. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes were silver. "I'm Frank Bauer."

I nodded. "Bella Swan, and that's Seth Clearwater."

"I'm sorry if we are trespassing on your territory. When the moon is at its zenith our hunger is almost unbearable. If you'd prefer, we can move to a land away from your territory, all I ask is you do not tell your vampire friends of our existence."

I fought the urge to clench my hands in fists. They had nothing to be afraid of when it came to Alice and her family. "They won't hurt you."

"Regardless, I still feel better if our identities were kept to ourselves. You might be okay with having your mate know what you are, but we aren't so trusting when it comes to vampires. Our kind has been hunted down by them in the past, you see, so we are normally wary when it comes to negotiating deals with vampires."

"That may very well be, Frank, but Alice and her family wouldn't do anything to put you in harm's way. You must believe me."

Frank was wary, and he lifted his head as he eyed me. "Tell me, what rank are you?"

Geez…was he really that persistent in knowing my rank? "In all honesty, I don't know my rank, if I even have one. My cousin is the alpha, though, so if you'd prefer to talk to him Seth would be more than happy to call him for you."

Frank nodded. "I'd feel better if I were talking to someone of equal rank."

Stupid annoying alpha man thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's an alpha. If I were alpha, I wouldn't be stuck up and act all that. He needs to chill out.

A minute passed before Jake entered the clearing, wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, and nodded his head towards Frank. "You rang?"

Frank eyed Jake, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be rude, son, but how old are you? Judging by your appearance you were bitten at a young age, but what is your real age?"

Jake and I exchanged a look. Bitten? What was he talking about? "I've never been bitten before, and I'm actually sixteen, though I look twenty three."

Frank exchanged a look with his pack, and they all seemed relatively shocked. "Is it true that these Cullens are harmless?"

Jake nodded. "They feed us, which is a God-send since those of us who live on the reservation can't really afford to keep us full."

"I wouldn't trust them if I were you, brother, but do as you please, you seem confident." Frank stepped forward bit, raising an eyebrow again. "Are you confident enough to bet your life?"

"The Cullens wouldn't dare hurt us," I half-growled. How dare they insinuate that Alice and her family would try to harm us? That was blasphemy!

"Easy Bells," Jake murmured to me before turning to Frank. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a Brother's Oath."

A Brother's what-a? Obviously I wasn't the only one confused, as Jake furrowed his brows as he tried to understand Frank's words.

"You are surely not our kind; all of us know of it. A Brother's Oath is the ultimate promise, with the ultimate price for breaking it. You swear that you will help us defend ourselves against the vampires if it comes to that, and if you break your oath, you die."

For crying out loud! The Cullens wouldn't hurt them! I stepped forward, fuming, but Jake shot out his arm and shook his head.

"How would I make this oath?"

Frank ignored Jake's question and turned to his wolves. "Marjorie, Alvarez, will you come to witness?"

They stepped forward, Marjorie looking at Frank with worry-filled eyes.

"I need your full name," Frank said, looking back at Jake.

"Jacob Isaac Black."

"Step forward."

Jake looked at me before doing as he was told, confused as to what Frank was about to do to him.

"Marjorie," Frank said, and she stepped forward more. She lifted up her paw and Frank took it to his hand, making a cut in his palm. Blood soon began to well. "Your hand, Jacob."

Jacob gave his arm to Frank, who used Marjorie's paw to cut Jake's hand as well. When blood began to appear on Jake, Frank took his palm in his hand, their cuts together.

"Jacob Issac Black, protector of La Push, you hereby promise on your life that you and your pack will protect us from the vampires should the need ever arise, and I, Franklin Arnold Bauer, promise the same to your pack, on my life as well."

The wolves stood in silence, Marjorie ducking her head a bit, and Frank soon released Jake's palm.

"Now that we're done, if the oath is ever broken, the blood will turn to poison. Since I have your word, when would you like us to meet the Cullens?"

"Whenever is best for you," Jake stated. "They do not wish to inconvenience you."

"Then we will go after we hunt," Frank nodded.

Jake took another step forward. "If you don't mind, Seth can follow you so that he can escort you to their home."

"I appreciate the gesture. We will be seeing you shortly." Frank nodded before disappearing with pack of wolves.

"Seth, follow them, Bella, go tell the Cullens that they'll be having house guests soon," Jake ordered, and both Seth and I nodded as we did what we were told.

Even after all that, we still didn't know what they were. Maybe Carlisle would have some theories.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is a bit on the slow side, isn't she?**

**In other news, I posted a new Bellice fic, you should check it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back. Did y'all miss me? If you did, I apologize for the lateness, but I've been helping my mom around the house. She had surgery a few days ago, a double masectomy, and it looks like the cancer isn't in her lymphnodes so most likely (fingers crossed) she won't need chemotherapy.**

**Anyway, here is chapter twelve for your enjoyment!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I ran as fast as I could, my claws digging up the snow, my paws thawing out the snow where they landed. I quickly shifted when I was outside the Cullens home, throwing on my clothes and running inside.

Immediately I was greeted by a pair of ice-cold lips, moving in synchronization with my own briefly before she pulled back.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my jaw line as I regained my breath. "Did Nadia do anything to you?"

"Other than smirk at me in her wolf form, no, nothing."

Alice pulled back, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Wolf form? So you found out what they were?"

Suddenly, the other five vampires that were residents here filtered in the main entrance, staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "I'm not sure, but whatever they are, they're wolves with silver eyes."

"Silver eyes?" Carlisle inquired before he shook his head. "No, it's impossible."

"What up, Cullens?" Jake asked as he walked in, Quil, Embry, Sam and Leah behind him. I understood why Quil, Embry and Sam were here, but why Leah?

And then it hit me. She'd probably want to give an earful to Keely about turning down her brother. Let's just hope it doesn't start an inter-species battle royale.

"You told them to come here?" Edward asked, turning to look at Jacob. He didn't look all too pleased, his brow furrowing as he stared at Jacob. "Why?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought they could answer questions here. Seth is going to escort them when they get done hunting, so it shouldn't be too long."

Carlisle nodded. "It was a good idea you did that Jake. I think I might have an idea as to what they are, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, what do you think Carlisle?" Rosalie pressed. "What the hell are these new kids?"

"Like I said, I don't know and I don't want to accuse them of it if they aren't, as this species is supposed to be extinct." Carlisle started to walk towards the dining room, and all of us quickly followed. Alice and I took seats next to one another, of course, while everyone else filed in, the pack standing on the wall behind us. "If my calculations are correct, though, you're in for a big surprise."

Alice grabbed my hand, smiling at me as she rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for five minutes until we heard footsteps approaching, and Esme quickly went to open the door. "Please, come on in, I'm Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

"Thank you for having us," Frank's voice sounded. "I assume everyone is gathered in the dining room? Seth told us that that's where you tend to hold meetings."

"Yes, of course, right this way," Esme smiled as she walked in the dining room. The Bauers all walked in and grabbed an empty seat. Marjorie, the only one I have yet to see, looked to be in her mid-twenties, with a round face and freckles adorning her cheeks, her chestnut color hair falling slightly past her shoulders.

Carlisle stood up, his eyes wide. "I don't believe it. Children of the Moon, alive."

Frank chuckled, reaching for Carlisle's hand as he offered it. "And you were expecting no less?"

"From the tales I've heard, your kind has been hunted down to extinction."

"Not quite."

"Yeah, no thanks to the likes of you," Victor grumbled from his seat, earning a jab in the gut from Alvarez.

Carlisle took a deep breath as he sat back down. "I see how one would connect me to that time. I have lived with the Volturi for a brief time."

"Oh that's just brilliant. Let's get going, Frank. These guys will just turn us in for a get out of jail free card." Victor stood up turning for the door but Alvarez caught his arm.

"Trust us, the Volturi are no friends of ours," Kate said a bit sourly.

Nadia let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, what they do to miss little perfect? Break one of your nails?"

Kate glared at her before standing up and walking out of the room, and I heard the back door slam shut. Jasper sighed and excused himself before running after her.

"She's a bit sensitive to that subject," Alice said. "I'd rather not bring it up into the conversation."

"Yeah, you want to know a subject my brother finds sensitive?" Oh no Leah, oh please, no. "You!" Oh, Leah. Leah pointed an accusing finger at Keely. "Where the hell do you come off thinking you're so high and mighty that you can decline my brother? He's a perfect catch, and yet you throw him away like a piece of garbage."

"Who I date is none of your concern," Keely put her hand to her face and blushed slightly, though for the most part she seemed confident in her words.

Leah took a step forward, but Sam jutted out an arm. "Leah, no." He stared at her with concern, and when she huffed and walked away, he followed after her.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle smiled politely.

"Hey doc, I'm still confused. What in the world are Children of the Moon?" Jake asked, dumbfounded.

Carlisle chuckled. "Simply put, they're werewolves."

"But…we're werewolves, and yet they're so different," Quil furrowed his brow in confusion.

Carlisle nodded. "That is because you aren't werewolves, Quil. In fact, none of the Quileutes are. You are shape shifters who merely took on the form of a wolf."

"How is that possible?" Embry asked. "I mean, we're werewolves!"

Carlisle put his hand on his chin, earning a thoughtful expression. "Ah, I know how to prove it to you." Carlisle turned to me and Alice. "Could one of you hand me your necklace for a moment?"

Alice nodded, her hands reaching to undo the clasp. "Be careful with it, Bella gave it to me."

I couldn't help but hear Nadia's snort.

"Hand it to her, actually. Bella," Carlisle paused as Alice handed me the necklace. "I want you to hold the necklace for as long as possible, okay?"

I nodded, but I eventually grew bored. After holding the necklace for ten minutes, I shook my head with a sigh. "What's it supposed to do? If we keep this up, hours will pass."

Carlisle reached for the necklace and I placed it in his palm, and he turned to the Bauers. "Would one of you kindly volunteer for this experiment?" Volunteer? Why would he need a volunteer?

The Bauers all looked at one another, some shaking their heads almost immediately, before Alvarez sighed. "Hand it to me," he said, reaching for it.

"Were you werewolves," Carlisle spoke as he walked towards Alvarez who was on the opposite end of the table, "your reaction would look like this." With that, he placed the necklace onto Alvarez's palm.

Alvarez closed his eyes, biting his lip. I swear I heard a soft sizzling noise, and after thirty seconds, Alvarez threw the necklace on the table. On his hand was a burn mark indented with the shape the chain made.

"I know that must've given you discomfort, but I admire your courage to volunteer," Carlisle nodded just as Alice grabbed the necklace and swiftly put it back on. "Now, Jake, do you need the full moon to transform?"

Jake shook his head. "No, we don't."

"Neither do we," Marjorie spoke for the first time. She had a soft voice, a nice one, and it accompanied her smiling face. "It's just easier with the full moon."

"Which brings me to my next question," Carlisle smiled. "Embry, does it hurt you at all when you transform?"

"Nope, its just bing-bang we're done."

"Damn, I wish it was that easy," Victor muttered under his breath.

"Doesn't hurt me either," August smirked, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, August," Keely muttered.

Frank sighed. "The pain gradually lessens over time, and those born to us experience no pain, but yes, for the most part shifting is painful."

"I still don't trust them," Nadia said, glaring at Alice. "I mean, Victor's right. They could easily turn us in."

"I assure you that we wouldn't do that," Carlisle smiled. "No matter how much of a grudge my daughter holds on you for kissing her mate."

"Well, I still don't believe that they're werewolves and we're not," Quil crossed his arms. "What other proof do you have?"

"Easy," Carlisle chuckled. "Quileutes don't crave human flesh, whereas Children of the Moon do."

"Yes, but we can sustain ourselves on animal flesh. It's quite useful when trying to keep a low profile, but tell me," Frank leaned over the table a bit. "Your eyes? I've never seen a vampire have eyes that color before."

Carlisle smiled. "Like you, vampires can live off of animal blood. There aren't many that do, however, but it is a great substitute to the alternative."

Frank nodded and he stood up. "Yes, well, I do believe we need to be going. Nothing against you personally, but I am a bit wary myself about staying in a vampire's home for too long."

"Understandable, and thank you for meeting with us."

Slowly, the Bauers left. Jake and the guys quickly left as well, and the Cullens slowly dispersed out of the room, leaving only Alice and I.

"So, where were we?" Alice asked, pressing her lips to mine briefly before she flashed me her perfect smile. "Oh, I think I remember now."

"I'll race you," I whispered before running up the stairs and towards Alice's room, though she beat me to the punch. Her arms wrapped around my back as she began planting kisses on my neck, and I was about to press my lips to hers when a red flashing light caught my eye.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked, pulling back and looking at it closely. It was a video camera mounted on the wall, facing right at Alice's bed. Gee, I wonder who put that there.

"Emmett," we both growled, which was soon followed by a booming laughter. We raced down the stairs to find Emmett standing in the living room, his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face.

"Can you blame me? You two are hot together!"

Alice growled and chased after Emmett who laughed while he ran.

All in all, I had a pretty interesting day. I learned what the Bauers were and I learned that I wasn't a werewolf, but a shape shifter.

Now, if only life could stay perfect.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I came up with the facts about the COTM, my abbreviation for them, and I figured August could be cool and be a born wolf, no bitten.**

**See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry. I was going to post this yesterday, but instead I saw an advanced showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (six hours before the midnight release, mind you). I highly recommend that you see it (as long as you see the ones from before, or else you'll be lost). And I do got to say, Daniel Radcliffe was right when he said Emma Watson kissed him like an animal. It was hilarious.**

**Anyway, down on the bottom I have a request for you, but I'll let you read this chapter. (And for the person who was wondering, Bella and Alice have done it before, and there's a whole half of a chapter coming up dedicated to smut, you'll see).**

**I do not own the saga!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hotdogs. The one day of the week where the school's lunch actually made my normally starving stomach curl with nausea. It was made with all kinds of different meats, and it would most likely give you E-coli and a heart attack at the same time. Thankfully, having a super nice and caring girlfriend who could see the future, I was well prepared. I sat down at my usual seat next to Alice, who started playing with one of my hairs, and opened my lunchbox: five sandwiches, prepared by the wonderfully talented Esme, sandwich maker extraordinaire, along with three bags of baked Lay's and two packets of Nutty Bars. Hey, it was hard trying to keep a wolf fed.

"So, how about after school I take you home for an after-school session?" Alice whispered into my ear rather sultrily, pressing her lips to my neck.

As tempting as the offer was, I couldn't. "I can't, Alice," I sighed, reaching into my bag to grab one of my many sandwiches. I wanted to eat the majority of them before Ben and Angela arrived so they wouldn't question my eating habits, as I was eating far too much for a regular teenage girl to consume without gaining any weight.

Alice pouted. "Why not?"

I shrugged as I finished off my first sandwich, I could eat fast thanks to Embry and some of the bets he made, and grabbed the second one. "I have patrol."

"Screw patrol. You already know what the Bauers are so why are you patrolling?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Jake just wants to make sure there aren't any nomads roaming around. You know, in case they find out about the Bauers and turn them into the Volturi." Of course, Jake wanted to make sure because he didn't want to die.

"Well, they don't have to worry about us doing that," Kate said, shifting in her seat. "Trust me, I'm not one to bring the Volturi into anything."

I could sense the distaste in her tone, but I decided I'd ask Alice about it some other time. "Where's Edward?" I asked when I realized he wasn't sitting in his seat.

Kate shrugged. "He said he had something to do for his Music Theory class."

"Why does Edward need to do something? Music Theory is his best class. He spent 3 days perfecting his piano composition in that class." Alice crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, trying to seem more human.

"Between you and me, I think there's a girl in that class he's trying to impress. That composition he made was a bit on the romantic side, don't you agree Alice?" Kate snickered.

"It was a bit romantic, but if he had a girl he was crushing on, he'd tell us, right?"

Kate grinned. "Unless it was a guy."

"Come on! Edward's not gay. He just has—"

I stopped listening as I noticed the Bauers walking in, and surprisingly I could see tiny things that I normally wouldn't have. For instance, they seemed to shy away from other people when they got closer, save for August who mingled with the students freely, and I noticed that they made sure to limit their contact with the other people.

Maybe it was difficult for them to go to a school where their natural prey was at, similar to the Cullens, and they tried to help the temptation by not getting too close. I wonder how much pain they were in.

Regardless, as I watched I noticed that they were missing someone, and I quickly calculated that it was Mei-Ling. I wonder what she was doing?

"What did we miss?" Ben asked as him and Angela sat down at the table with their trays.

"Sorry we're late," Angela apologized. "Ben needed to talk to his math teacher about an F he received."

"That teacher is out to get me, I'm telling you!" Ben grabbed his hot dog, eww, from his tray and took a bite into it. "Where's Edward?"

"He had something to do for his Music Theory class," Kate shrugged. "He's trying to suck up to the teacher, I think."

"I'm in there with him," Angela said, grabbing her lemonade can. "I don't think he needs to brownnose, he's doing so well. Have you heard the composition he made for that class? It was unbelievably romantic."

Alice nodded. "Is there anyone in that class we know?"

Angela tapped her chin after she took a drink, cocking her head to the side as she earned a thoughtful expression. "Lee, Tyler, Mei-Ling, Eric and a few more underclassmen."

Mei-Ling? She had a class with Edward? Why didn't Edward tell us he had a class with one of the new kids? "Are you doing okay in that class?"

And thus began the conversation for the rest of lunch. Angela went on to tell us that she was indeed still on track for Valedictorian, despite a B grade she received on a test, and soon enough the bell to dismiss lunch rang.

I walked through the halls, Alice on my hand like usual, until I reached my class. I gave Alice one lingering kiss before I walked on in, Alvarez sitting in his desk already. Good, I could ask him how his hand felt.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him, a smile on my face. I grabbed the necessary book from my backpack and opened it up to the page listed on the board.

"Hello," Alvarez finally nodded, giving me a polite smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, and you? Your hand feeling any better?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of his hand.

He opened his palm and revealed a tiny burn mark near the middle of his hand, but it was already healed. "Like vampires, we heal quickly," he stated, closing his palm.

"We heal quickly too," I said. "I could stab myself and it'll heal in five minutes."

Alvarez chuckled. "It's not that quick for us. Mine is only healing this fast since I've fed recently. Were it near the New Moon, it would probably take two weeks to heal. Silver wounds take longer, anyway, so I'm looking at about a full week before I recover."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt," I apologized.

"No need for apologies. I was the one who volunteered to hold your girlfriend's necklace; I knew the consequences of that choice. I am curious, however," he placed his other hand on his chin, stroking his goatee gently. "Would you be willing to answer a few questions? Generally, we are curious about your kind."

I nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

"How does one become a…shape shifter, is it called?"

I shrugged. "You're just born with it. We're all descendants of Taha Aki, the first shape shifter, so it gets passed down to us through genetics."

"Yes but…what triggers the change? Are you bitten?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not. What triggers the change is if there are vampires in close proximity, which we do have, and if we get really angry. For me, it was seeing my ex for the first time after he broke up with me. That's what triggered it."

"Hmm, I wish we didn't have to get bitten." Alvarez started to write on his paper, to keep the teacher from getting suspicious, and he turned to me. "If you don't mind my asking, how is it that you and Alice are together? From what I've heard of vampires, they can be quite territorial, especially towards their natural enemies."

"It's kind of hard to explain," I said, looking at my book. Hopefully I wouldn't have to explain about imprinting, seeing as I didn't want to get detention for talking during a lecture.

"I've got time," he urged. "If you're worrying about your grades, I wouldn't mind going over the course material that we will miss if you choose to talk to me."

Wow…that was generous. I nodded. "Well, there's this thing we do when we see our soul mates for the first time. You do know about them, right?"

Alvarez chuckled. "Of course I do. Frank and Marjorie are a mated pair, and I know that vampires have something similar."

"For us, we know in an instant. It's sort of like love at first sight, but more. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the ground but her."

"And you imprinted on Alice." He didn't say it as a question, but as a statement.

I nodded. "Scared the hell out of me too. I mean, all my life I thought I was straight and then I started to have inappropriate thoughts about my friend? Well, as it turns out, it's illegal to kill one's imprint, so the pack couldn't do anything about it. Once they got to know the Cullens more, they realized they weren't that bad. Jake enjoys playing video games with Emmett, actually."

"I feel August would enjoy that too," Alvarez laughed before pursing his lips and turning to stare at me. "Tell me, Seth imprinted on Keely, didn't he?"

I sighed, not sure of how he would like hearing that his sister was already a part of someone's world. "Yeah, he did. I hope that doesn't bother you."

He shook his head. "Not at all. In fact," Alvarez looked around the room, as if trying to make sure no one was listening, "Keely does feel something for him too. I believe that he is her soul mate, the equivalent to imprinting, I suppose you could say."

"Are you supposed to be telling me this?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Keely wouldn't appreciate it, I think, but I'm pretty sure that Seth boy needs some reassurance that she does like him, considering how many times she's rejected him. Tell him not to give up, in due time she'll give him a chance. She should be feeling a pull towards him soon. She can only resist for so long."

"Will do," I said, turning to listen to the rest of my teacher's lecture.

When this class was over, and my class with Nadia, which seemed to fly by, I headed out in the parking lot where Leah and Seth were waiting to pick me up. I got in the car with a smile, and Leah raised her eyebrow at me.

"What's with the smile?" she asked. "Did you skip class to make out with your girlfriend in the bathroom?"

"Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh," I rolled my eyes before turning in my seat, my grin growing wider. "Hey Seth, I've got some news about Keely."

Immediately the sulky boy that was in the backseat looked up, his eyes wide as he took in my words. "Really? What? Don't leave me hanging, woman! Spill the beans!"

"Chill Seth," Leah said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, Alvarez sits next to me in one of my classes, right? Well, we were talking about imprinting and he told me that Keely does feel something for you."

Seth was silent for a moment as he tried to grasp the meaning of my words, and soon enough he laughed. "Really?" He asked, a large grin spreading across his face as he continued laughing, his hands starting to jerk. "She likes me?"

"That's what he said."

"Yaba-daba-doo!" Seth started clapping, laughing like a banshee. "I'm soooooo happy."

Leah chuckled from the front seat. "Yeah, I think we got that."

I liked delivering good news like this, especially if the reaction was as hilarious as this one.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Seth is such a loveable guy, isn't he? Well, I had to give Seth such a vibrant reaction; what else would he do when he finds out his soul mate, who's been rejecting him, actually has feeling for him?**

**Okay, my request. Since Hollowgo's **_Blood Solstice, _**which I am a Beta for, has an audiobook on youtube, I was wondering if any of you would be willing to make an audiobook for Pack Mentality and subsequently Full Moon? If not, I'll probably do it myself once this semester ends, as long as you can excuse the slight southern accent I have. **

**I won't be updating this as much. Finals are going to be coming up, plus I'm trying to get Full Moon and my other story (Probability and Possibility, you should really check it out) to have the same amount of chapters written. Full Moon has sixteen and Probability and Possibility has nine so far.**

**Anyway, I hope you do enjoy Full Moon, and I will be seeing you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's this? Another chapter of Full Moon? Yes, I now have gotten my other story, Probability and Possibility, written up to sixteen chapters, so I was able to work on this again. And let me tell you, I think Probability and Possibility is a good one (hint hint, go read it).**

**Erm...anyway, before I go to write Chapter Seventeen on it, I decided I'd be nice and grant you a little present in the form of Full Moon. The beginning is a letter written by my Beta, hufflepuffbrunette247, because she simply adores the Seth/Keely pairing. Did you know that we have songs for them? Just The Way You Are is the imprint song, because, like with Sam and Emily, no matter how bad they look, they will be perfect just the way they are to their wolf. And Taylor Swift's Mine is Keely's song. Yeah...**

**Rant over. Remember I do not own the Saga and I will see you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Dear Keely,  
I don't really know how to start this letter. I guess now that our packs have formed an alliance, it would be okay for me to talk to you about our kind. You see, the reason that Alice and Bella are together, despite their natural state as enemies, is that Bella imprinted on Alice. Imprinting is…imprinting is like love at first sight, but you don't even have to get to know the person. I know that sounds creepy, but that's just how it is. You're just so incredibly attracted to the person, physically, emotionally, spiritually…all that crap…that it doesn't even matter if she's your mortal enemy because you're just that in love with her, and beyond all odds, she feels something for you too.__  
You might have wondered why I'm being so persistent in trying to get you to go out with me, and by the time you've reached this point in the letter, you'll probably have figured it out. I imprinted on you. In biology class I learned that imprinting is when little ducklings see their mother and follow her everywhere. I feel like a duckling. I want to follow you to the ends of the earth. I know that probably sounds really disturbing and psychotic, and sometimes I feel that way too, especially when you reject me. Alvarez told Bella that you kind of liked me, so I don't understand why you won't act on that. Basically, I'm in love with you, but it feels really weird to be in love with you without knowing you at all, so if you'd at least let me into your life, even if only as your friend, you'd make me the happiest man/boy/wolf on earth.  
If you don't want me, I'll understand (well, not really, but I'll accept it), and stay as far from you as I can bear to be, but just so you know, I'd try my hardest to make you just as happy as you'd be making me.  
Thank you,  
Seth _

After reading over the letter several times to find any spelling or grammar mistakes, I sighed and stuffed the letter in my back pocket. When Seth learned that Keely had feelings for him, he immediately went off to write a letter to her, and it was my job to proofread.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice from behind me, so I turned around to see her standing near my door. "What are you doing?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, inhaling her wonderful scent. Though I didn't particularly like a vampire's smell, Alice's scent was intoxicating. "I missed you," I murmured against her neck before pressing my lips to her icy skin.

Alice giggled. "I missed you too, but didn't you just see me this morning?"

I pulled back with a grin. "Doesn't mean I don't miss you. Besides, my parents didn't know you were here this morning, so as far as they know, I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Hmm, then where is my good morning kiss?" Alice smirked. I laughed and pressed my lips to hers, her hand coming up to the back of my head. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, and this elicited a moan from me. I opened my mouth to allow her tongue to enter in, and our tongues danced with one another for a good three minutes before my need to breathe got the better of me.

Pulling apart, breathing harder than usual, I held Alice at an arm's length while I regulated my breathing. Alice's eyes were a shade darker than normal, so I was glad I had stopped then, or else we wouldn't have made it to school on time.

"So, what's happening today at school?" Alice asked, grabbing my hands when my breathing was back to normal. "Anything important?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I just have to deliver this stupid letter for Seth." I pulled the letter out of my pocket and showed it to her. "I'm not sure if he wants it in an envelope, so I'm just going to hand it to her as a note."

"To Keely? What's it say?" Alice asked, grabbing the letter from my hand, her eyes moving as she read the letter. "Aww, he mentioned us! That's sweet."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the letter from her before putting it back in my pocket. "You are such a teenager."

"Uh, I am a teenager, hello," Alice chuckled. "Now, are we going to head to school or not?"

"I guess so, let's go."

* * *

"Hey Bella," Angela smiled as I sat down at the table with my lunch tray in tow.

"Hey," I smiled back, popping open my can of coke. The Bauers weren't in the lunchroom yet, so I had a while to go before I gave Keely her letter. "Ben sick?"

"Yeah, he has pneumonia," Angela sighed. "I feel bad for him. He can hardly eat anything."

"Has he gone to the doctor yet?" Alice asked.

Angela shook her head. "No, he's so exhausted he can't move."

"If you want, I can call Carlisle and ask him to visit Ben to give him the medicine he needs."

"Would you do that?" Angela asked. "Oh, that'll make him feel better."

Alice nodded with a smile. "Of course I'll do that. We're friends, right?"

"Right!" Angela said just as the Bauers walked in. Good, here's my chance.

"I'll be right back," I said, standing up. Keely was about to go to the line with the rest of her family, so I hurried my pace. "Keely, hang on."

Keely paused and turned to me, her hand reaching up to touch her hair. "Yeah?"

I grabbed the letter from my back pocket. "I have something to deliver." I handed it to her, and she took it with her brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't get too mad, okay?" I said before scurrying off to my table. I knew Seth told her that I told him she liked him, and I didn't want her to hate me for that.

I watched her reaction slowly. She pursed her lips before walking over to her table, without getting any food, and unfolded the note. Slowly she read the letter, and I saw her close her eyes before shaking her head and standing up from her chair and storming out.

"Oh, that's not good," Alice murmured.

"What was the note about?" Angela asked. "I mean, why'd she run out of the cafeteria?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to go see if she needs anyone to talk to. I'll see you guys later."

Alice gave me a slight nod before I walked out of the cafeteria, my hands in my pocket as I sniffed the air in the hallway. I kept smelling her scent, trying to suppress my urge to transform, and followed it to the closest women's restroom. Even before walking in I could hear her sobs. Poor girl.

With a sigh, I opened the door and took a cautious step in. "Keely?" I asked, watching her turn away. Although she wore no makeup, I could tell she had been crying, as her eyes were red and puffy. "You okay?"

"Go away," she murmured, turning back to the sink to wash away the tears.

"I don't know why you're so upset. Seth's a really good kid. He'd treat you right."

"You don't understand…you wouldn't understand."

I took another step closer, smiling apologetically. "I bet I would understand, if you gave me the chance, Keely."

"No, there's nothing for you to understand," Keely took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Just, leave me alone." Keely walked past me then, throwing a ton of paper towels in the trash as she did. When she left, I looked in the trash can and saw white amongst the towels, so I figured she threw away the note.

That would make Seth so happy.

"I'm going to have fun breaking it to him," I muttered before walking over to the sink.

"Keely looked really upset," I heard my favorite voice say, and I turned to see Alice locking the door. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me."

"Do you think something happened in her past?" Alice asked, walking over to me. "I mean, I remember Emmett telling me that it took Rose awhile to warm up to him, because she was assaulted. Maybe Keely had something similar happen?"

That would explain Keely's standoffishness. I would be wary of guys if that happened to me. "Maybe. I don't want to think about that right now, though."

Alice smirked before wrapping her arms around my neck. "How about I make you think something else?" she asked in a whisper before pressing her lips to mine.

I pushed her back, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "In a bathroom, really?"

Alice shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because we could get caught, that's why not?"

"Who said anything about having sex? I was just thinking about some good old-fashioned making out. You have a dirty mind, don't you?"

I pursed my lips as I glared at her. "You have a dirtier mind than me."

"Okay, so that's true, but come on, don't you want to have some fun?" Alice winked. "Besides, I think there's a thrill in making out in a public place."

I sighed. "I can't say no to you, can I?"

"No, you can't!" Alice grinned before pressing her lips to mine.

While our mouths were intertwined with one another, I couldn't help thinking that I was sorry for Seth. It didn't look like anytime soon he'd be making out with Keely.

* * *

**A/N: So it seems Keely has something going on with her, doesn't it? Well, I wonder what it could be? **

**Next chapter there is some snow, much like there is right now where I am at. Yes yes. (Though it sucks because I hate ice...I spend more time on my bottom than on my feet I tell ya.)**

**See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I figured I would update since i'm about to start on Chapter Twenty-One of Full Moon. Right now I have a cat curled up next to me, my laptop in my lap while I watch the Pretty Little Liars marathon. Life is good...right now...I have classes starting up next week, so it won't be so good then.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember, I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christmas break means no school. Well, at least for three weeks, anyway. Regardless, if felt good to lounge on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and the remote in the other. Hot chocolate was my favorite thing about winter, because I just loved that chocolaty goodness.

While flipping through the channels on the television, because there was seriously nothing on at eleven in the morning besides those kid programs, the doorbell rang. I was comfortable in my position, wrapped under an afghan (which I didn't need, but hey, I still liked the feel of it), that I didn't bother to get up.

"Now there's no need to rush for the door," Mom said with a smile, walking in the living room from the kitchen. "I'll answer it."

"Sure sure, Mom," I smiled back, finally deciding on Lifetime.

"Alice, what a pleasant surprise!" I heard Mom say, so I turned to look at the person at the door. My eyes caught those molten gold orbs and I felt a smile tug at my lips. "What brings you here?"

Alice shrugged as she walked in, taking off her coat in the process. "Not much. Just wanted to drop in and say hello to my favorite family."

"The Weber's are two doors down," I teased. Alice stuck her tongue at me for that. "Really, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't drop in and see my girlfriend?" Alice asked me, raising an eyebrow. "I see how it is. I suppose I'll go now."

"Nonsense, Alice. Please stay. Bella didn't mean to be rude." Mom sent me a glare. "I'm baking Christmas cookies if you girls want any."

I shook my head. "I'm good Mom."

"I'm full off of Christmas cookies, Renée. Esme's been making them every day because Emmett keeps eating them in one sitting."

Mom chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I'm not raising him. He'd probably eat through my money. Take care, Alice." Mom waved before going back to the kitchen.

Alice smiled at me and walked over, taking a seat next to me. "So, surprised to see me, huh?"

I nodded, setting my mug down on the coffee table and wrapping an arm around Alice. "But I'm glad you did." I pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck. God, she smelt good. "I missed you."

Alice giggled, pulling apart only to press her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. "I missed you too. Now, what are we watching?"

"Not sure, but you came at a bad time. I've got to leave in about a half hour." I pulled her closer to me, and she snuggled into me. Man, this was a perfect thing to do. Snuggle with your girlfriend on a cold December day, even if you were warm yourself. Yeah, I was really glad to have no school.

"Why are you leaving?" Alice asked, her body starting to vibrate slightly. Good, I missed her purring too.

"I have patrol for a couple hours, it's no big deal. Seth and I are just going to perimeter the Bauer's house."

"Come over when you're done?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Of course I will, Ali," I said, resting my head on top of hers.

* * *

_U__gh. Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, UGH!_

That is what I was greeted to when I phased, hearing Seth's internal monologue as he bashed his head into a tree. He was mad at himself for making Keely cry, obviously, and he has yet earned the courage to go up and talk to her.

_Hey! It took you awhile to get the courage to talk to Alice! And even then, you were friends for awhile! _Seth snorted as he stopped hitting the tree and started to run.

_That was because I was questioning the imprint. How the hell was I suppose to know my soul mate was a girl? _Though…I was glad Alice was my soul mate. She just radiated with happiness that I had to smile whenever she was next to me.

_Yeah, I know…sorry. _Seth huffed. _I just wish she'd call me and tell me to stay out of her life. I know that's what she wants, but I want her to say the words, you know? Tell it to me straight._

_I understand Seth, but you could always call her or visit her and talk to her yourself. It's not that difficult, I swear. Just phase and run back to her house, knock, and talk to her. Easy as cake._

_Easy for you to say. You're not the one with an imprint that won't acknowle— _Seth froze, inhaling through his nose as he smelled the air around him. _Holy hell! That's not a Cullen's scent!_

_I'm on my way! _I thought as I kicked it into gear, catching up to Seth in mere seconds. The scent was strong, as if the vampire had just passed through and we just missed him, but I was fast; I would be able to get him, no doubt about that.

Digging my claws into the ground, I ran past Seth and followed the scent until I came right at a lake.

_He must've gotten away. _Seth came to a stop next to me, sitting on his hind haunches. _I wish we could breathe under water._

_I'm going. _I growled, placing my paw in the cold water. I was surprised it hadn't frozen over yet. _I don't want the Bauers to think we did nothing to protect them, because then Jake would get killed. _

_Bella…you could drown…_

_Seth, go! Go see Keely or something. I'm going to protect my cousin in whatever way possible. _With that, I submerged half of my body into the ice-cold water, glad that I ran at a one hundred eight degree temperature. I smelt the vampire, only faintly, but since my nose was close to the water I was able to smell him. I doggie-paddled for about a minute when I felt something grab hold of one of my back paws, yanking me deeper into the water.

I struggled, trying to swim back to the top and get the hand off of me, when I saw what had me trapped. A vampire, with shining red eyes and white-blonde hair, looked at me with curiousity. I growled, snapping my jaws at him only to get a mouthful of water.

Thankfully though, he left go and swam off. I swam to the surface, breathing hard as I tried to regain my oxygen intake, and began to swim to shore. As soon as my paws hit the land, I began phasing back into my human form.

I threw on my clothes, which were drenched, and began walking towards the Cullens house. I didn't need to worry about things like pneumonia or bronchitis when I never got sick anyway.

I reached the Cullens house in thirty minutes. As soon as I stepped on the porch, the front door swung open and I was greeted with a pair of ice-cold arms.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked, taking a step back. "Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I walked past her to see the rest of the Cullens, plus two more vampires. The female was smaller, had short, almost Alice-like hair that was white blonde, and red pupils. Next to her was a man who was a few inches shorter than Jasper, his white blonde hair in a pony-tail, his red eyes shining under the fluorescents. His clothes were drenched too.

Holy shit.

It's the vampire that tried to drown me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! A cliffie! Whatever will you do?**

**You'll have to wait, it seems. Tell me if you can guess who these vampires are, and what Seth is doing over at the Bauer's home.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided I'd be nice and give you this chapter since I gave you such a mean cliff-hanger. Two people guessed who these blonde visitors are, so I congratulate you on that.**

**Oh, and I also give you a present of lovely Bellice smuttly goodness. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I could feel the animal inside of me growling, anger coursing through my veins as my eyes locked on the vampire who had almost drowned me. Clenching my fists, I pulled my lip up in a human attempt to bare my teeth, showing him I meant business.

"Alice, get a hold on Bella!" Edward shouted just at the same time I felt a wave of calm flood over to me, but it was already too late.

I took a step toward him, a growl resonating in my chest as I tried to grasp at the beast within me so I could show this guy no mercy. That is, until I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips at my ear.

"Bella, please calm down. Esme wouldn't appreciate you turning into a mutant wolf in the living room," a voice said soothingly, and I recognized the voice almost immediately. I turned around to find Alice giving me a worried look. "Can you tell me why you're acting this way?"

"Because…he drowned me!" I half-growled before turning back around to face the male that had his hand on me earlier.

The vampire raised his hands in defense, though his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Edward chuckled. "Peter, Bella here is a shape shifter."

"And what does that have to do with what happened? I did not drown her. I drowned a wolf that was chasing after me, and I did it purely in self defense."

I barked a laugh. "Then why did you let go? Surely someone would continue to hold on to their attacker until they are dead unless you got scared?"

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion once more. "What in the world are you talking about? Were you the wolf?"

"Finally someone catches on," I chuckled. "Now, stand still so I can give you payback," I growled, breaking out of Alice's grasp as I charged for Peter, only to be stopped by two arms that felt like they were made of steel, halting me at once.

"Easy there, puppy," Emmett said, tightening his hold on me a bit. "You don't want to hurt Jasper's friends."

"Here, let me give her a shock to calm her down," Kate offered, taking a step closer to me.

Jasper chuckled and pressed his hand on her shoulder. "Now now, Kate. I think so long as Emmett is holding Bella, she won't be able to phase." Jasper turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I apologize, Bella. I should've told you I was going to have friends over and that you would most likely smell their scent."

I nodded, though gruffly. I still wanted to get my revenge on Peter, but it seemed like it would have to wait. "Apology accepted."

The woman stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you help with the newborn army that came after the Cullens recently?"

"My pack did, yes. I was hiding because the army was coming after me, not the Cullens. Why are you asking?"

She shrugged. "From my experiences, I didn't think the Cullen family would be able to survive an attack of that magnitude without some sort of help."

"That's why we decided to come for a visit," Peter added on. "We wanted to be sure that Jasper and his family was safe from the newborn battle."

Did they know about newborns? The way they talked made me believe that they did, that they knew that a family of eight couldn't take on an army of 20 without any casualties.

Edward nodded, turning to me. "You're right, Bella. They do know about newborns."

Jasper gave me a weak smile. "I knew Peter and Charlotte from my early days."

That's when it dawned on me. Peter and Charlotte had been a part of the newborn war back in the late 1800's. "Oh."

Alice grabbed my hand, smiling at me. "Now you see why they came."

Now I feel bad for wanting to attack Peter. He had just come to visit his friend and almost got killed by a wolf. "Sorry about almost attacking you," I said sheepishly.

Peter nodded. "I apologize for almost drowning you. Had I known you were a friend of the Cullens, I would have tried to explain myself."

Charlotte chuckled. "Peter, I think she might be more than a friend to the Cullens. It seems Alice has found her mate."

"So it does." Peter smiled. "Congratulations, Alice."

Alice nodded. "Thank you, Peter. And yes, Bella and I are very much together and very happy."

"Good to hear. Now Bella, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your species? I am quite intrigued."

"Sure," I nodded.

After about an hour of answering Peter's questions, and my clothes were finally dry, Alice and I said goodbye to everyone before we ran to my house, getting there in about ten minutes. I walked in my house, Alice following closely behind, and as soon as my door was shut, I was pulled into a tight embrace and found my lips occupied.

Alice pinned me against the door as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip before I allowed her to enter. One of my hands gripped her waist while the other reached up to tangle itself in her inky halo, enjoying the way her tongue felt in my mouth.

When Alice pulled away, because I needed to breathe, her eyes were a dark amber and she bit her lip. "You look hot when you're angry. I had to stop myself from attacking you right then and there."

"What's stopping you now?" I asked, my breathing ragged from the strenuous activity we were just participating in.

Alice smirked before closing her eyes, and I instantly knew what she was doing. My parents weren't home so she was most likely searching ahead to find out when they would return. She opened her eyes and deepened her smirk. "Nothing for a good three hours," she whispered before her lips captured mine once again.

A groan escaped my lips as Alice's hands slowly trailed down my back, grasping the hem of my shirt gently before she lifted it over my head, our mouths pulling apart.

Once the shirt was gone, Alice tossed it to the floor, her teeth tugging at my earlobe. A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled Alice closer to me, my hands reaching the hem of her shirt to pull it off of her, almost tearing it off.

Alice pulled back with a slight hiss. "Don't you dare tear my clothes off."

I glared at her with a playful grin. "Or what?" I teased before ripping her shirt off of her torso.

She growled playfully. "You asked for it," she said before I found myself in her arms as she ran up to my bedroom. Alice threw me onto my bed before she hovered over me, straddling my waist as she pressed her lips to mine hungrily.

Our tongues danced while Alice's hand trailed down from my chest to my belly button, going so slow it was almost driving me crazy, before her hand finally rested on the button of my pants. She slowly undid it, her mouth leaving mine to press into the crook of my neck while she unzipped my pants. She nibbled at my skin, not hard enough to break through but enough for me to feel it, and she slowly rubbed her hand over my underwear.

I bit my lip to suppress a moan just before Alice teased the insides of my thigh with a finger before slowly pulling back.

"Tease," I accused hoarsely, my hands reaching up to grip her hips.

Alice smirked. "You shouldn't have torn off my shirt," she said before ripping off my underwear, exposing myself.

Slowly she stuck a finger inside of me, going in and out as she picked up a rhythm before going a bit faster. My hips started to buck, moving in perfect rhythm with her finger as she added in another one.

I was suddenly grateful my parents weren't home, because I immediately let out a loud moan. Alice grinned at that before added yet another finger, and I found myself gripping my covers just as I reached the edge.

Biting my lip, I did the best I could to suppress the sounds of my climax before my chest heaved heavily as I regained my breath.

Alice pulled out of me slowly before licking her fingers, tasting my juices that I had released. "You always taste good, my dear."

I let out a small growl before I turned her over and quickly undid her pants, throwing them off in a matter of three seconds. Her underwear was soon gone and I plunged my tongue into her, tasting her sweet self. If I thought her lips tasted good, then her juices tasted godly, because I soon found myself on a high.

Pulling back, I replaced my tongue with a couple of fingers and soon enough I was going in a rhythm as my thumb played with her clit.

Alice moaned softly, and that encouraged me to add in another finger. When I had my third finger in, Alice let out a louder moan before I felt her walls clench around me, so I knew she had just reached the edge.

I pulled my fingers out before crawling up towards her and pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "I missed that," I said when we pulled back.

She giggled. "I did too. Round two?"

With a grin I nodded. If my parents were going to be gone for three hours, I could only assume that we would have many round twos.

* * *

**A/N: So, you can imagine the round twos...I'm sure I've given you more and more ideas as to Bella and Alice's love-life, which right now looks like it's rivaling Rosalie and Emmett's. Haha.**

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is mainly a filler chapter, but it does cover some crucial information regarding Seth, Bella and Alice. The Renee thing just came to me as I was writing it so...ha, I hope you like it.**

**And sorry for this being late, but I promise I'll try to make the updates more regularly...I'm trying to finish up Full Moon, anyway. ;)**

**I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The winds howled outside the window while my family and I enjoyed our breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes and sausage links, and I immediately dreaded going to patrol. I _loathed _patrol during the winter, and I wasn't the only one.

Whenever there was snow on the ground, like now, us wolves had to make sure to cover our tracks. We wouldn't want humans to come up to them and see paw prints that obviously belong to something much larger than an ordinary wolf.

Of course, I guess that was a price to pay, and thankfully, the snow was still falling from the skies so we wouldn't have to be as careful.

"Bella," Mom started as she dropped her fork. Oh no. The dropping of the fork is not good.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had begun to form as I tried to anticipate what she was going to ask me. Was she kicking me out now that I was an adult? Did she want me to stop seeing Alice? "Yeah?" I asked cautiously, trying to hide the fright from my tone.

I didn't do so good, apparently, because Mom chuckled. "Relax Bella. I was just going to ask you if you'd want to invite Alice over for dinner. It's been awhile since I've seen her around and I figured it would be nice to have her over."

I stabbed my stack of pancakes while I contemplated. If Alice came over, then she'd have to eat food for me, and then I'd have to make it up to her somehow…on second thought, that might not be so bad. "Yeah, sure, I'll ask her after I get back from Jake's."

Dad furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at me. "You've been spending a lot of time over there Bells. What's going on? Are you seeing any of his little friends behind Alice's back, because if you are the—"

"Relax, Charlie," Mom said, resting a hand on Dad's shoulder as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Bella has decent grades in school, she doesn't do drugs or anything of that nature, and she doesn't stay out late like most teenagers would've these days. She's a good girl. I doubt she'd cheat on her girlfriend."

Whoa. I didn't know Mom thought so highly of me, but still, I can see where they might be coming from. My excuses for the past week that I've had off school was me going to Jake's house to play video games, so it did appear I was spending a lot of time there.

But it made me wonder…did she know about my being a shape shifter? Why else would she stick up for me, other than because she was a mom?

She sent me a wink with her left eye, away from Dad's view, and I immediately coughed.

Holy hell, she does know. But…how? I thought we were so good at keeping it a secret!

"You okay, Bells?" Dad asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, grabbing my cup of hot cocoa and taking a swift drink. With a satisfying gulp I placed the mug back on the table and ate the rest of my pancakes before I eventually stood up and pushed in my chair while Dad went and moved to the living room, turning on the news.

That left me in the kitchen with Mom.

"So…" I trailed off as I grabbed the dishes off of the table while she started the water in the sink.

Mom chuckled. "What is it, Bella?"

"Um…do you…do you know?" I asked her, trying to avoid looking in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I come from the reservation and my own grandfather used to tell me the legends. Of course I know." She smiled sweetly then. "I'm not going to tell anyone, not even your father, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Have you known all along?"

She shook her head in response. "I just learned recently, actually. I called Billy and asked him why you were hanging around with Jake so much and, after some poking and prodding; he eventually caved and told me the legends were true before he hung up. I put two and two together and, well, given your growth-spurt and your appetite, it fit."

"Oh," was all I could muster to say as my mind wandered to Alice. Did she know that she was a vampire? What would she think if she knew?

Regardless, I decided against asking her. "Well, I'll see you later and I'll be sure to ask Alice." With that, I left the kitchen and ran up the stairs, putting on a heavy coat, to keep up appearances, before I darted out of the house through the front door and to the little shack out back.

Once I had undressed myself, I ran towards the trees as fast as I could, stepping on a fallen tree and jumping into the air, phasing on the fly. Landing as a wolf, I was glad there was almost a blizzard going on right now, as it helped with the whole covering of our tracks thing.

The snow melted where my paws touched the white blanket, and I quickly ran, waiting for my patrol mates to enter.

_For the last time Seth, _Leah grumbled as she entered the mind-link after her brother. _Stop talking about how much Keely likes you!_

_But she __**finally **__admitted it! _Seth returned, his tone clearly excited. _Doesn't that make you happy for your brother?_

_Not after I heard about for the twentieth time, and that's just for today. _Leah sighed. _Hey Bella. Think you can help me chill out Mr. Happy-Pants over here?_

I chuckled. _Well, seeing as its Seth, I'm not sure if that's possible._

_What's __**that**__ supposed to mean? _Seth asked. _Just because I'm more optimistic than others doesn't mean that I don't have my bad moments._

_Yeah, we saw those when your imprint was rejecting you,_ Leah snorted. _Now we have to succumb to the torture that is Mr. Happy-Pants._

_Leah, please stop, _I said, shaking my head with a chuckle. _I really don't need to know about the chubby in Seth's chinos._

_HEY!_

I'm surprised Seth was back to his normal self, truth be told. The day I chased Jasper's friend Peter I had sent Seth to Keely's, only I regretted it the moment I heard what happened.

Apparently, Victor knew that Seth would be trying to talk to Keely so he stopped him right outside their house. There was a huge confrontation and Seth actually got hurt, but then Keely went to intervene and she got hurt and, well, Victor then got chased after his alpha and his beta while Marjorie tried to fix up Keely and Seth. During that brief moment they had together when she was starting to heal, she told him, through a note because she couldn't talk since Victor had crushed her muzzle when they fought, that she did like him.

Finally Seth was his normal smiling self, even with the bumps and bruises he received from Victor.

_You're just jealous because you haven't imprinted yet, Leah. Just you wait; I bet you'll find a good man that'll make you all sunshine instead of your usual gloom-and-doom self._

Leah scoffed. _I am not gloom-and-doom. I'm just pessimistic. There's a difference._

_Yeah, the difference is that you're still a bitch._

_Why I oughta…_

I ignored their playful sibling banter as I caught a familiar vampire scent, one that didn't burn my nose, and I grinned in anticipation as I began to follow it. Slowing my pace as the scent became stronger; I kept my senses aware as I searched for the vampire in question. Sitting in the middle of a meadow, staring up at the snowflakes as they fell on her porcelain skin, was my angel. I admired the way the snow clung to her hair and didn't melt, it was cute, almost like a child who had spent all afternoon playing in the snow.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she said from her spot, not bothering to turn around.

I walked up to her and sat down next to her, blowing air through my nose and onto her hair, causing the snow to melt from the heat.

"That's so gross," she said with a huff, crossing her arms as she glared at me. "You're so not getting any tonight."

I let out a whine as I nudged her, giving her my best attempt at a puppy dog pout. Unfortunately, it didn't look as cute on a gigantic wolf as on a tiny puppy.

Alice giggled regardless. "I have something to ask you, but I'd prefer it if you were able to communicate with me in more than just whines and snorts."

_Crap, I don't have any clothes_, I thought as I turned to look at my leg, no clothes wrapped around it.

Alice laughed again. "You can be naked in front of me, Bella. It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

_And I didn't need to know that. Thanks for that, _Leah thought.

I rolled my eyes before closing them, calming myself down before I became my human self, glaring at Alice. "Happy now?"

Her eyes trailed over my body before she grinned. "Why yes, I'm really happy now."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over her, pressing her lips to mine in a battle for dominance.

I quickly got into the kiss, my body pushing against hers as I deepened it, my tongue entering her mouth.

"Bella, I did want to talk," she said as she pulled me away. "You keep doing that and we're going to do more than talking."

"Maybe that's what I want you to do." I purred into her ear before I took her lobe in my mouth, gnawing on it slowly.

"Bel-la," she groaned, drawing out the syllables in my name. "Stop."

With a sigh I obliged, pulling up as I pouted at her. "You're no fun."

"Why don't you want to get married?"

I frowned. "What?"

Alice sat up, her ocher eyes transfixed on me. "You have a big aversion to getting married. I want to know why."

I sighed. "Alice, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? We love each other, and we are mates, so why not get married?"

"There's no point in getting a sheet of paper signed that tells us what we already know; that we'll spend the rest of our time together." I wish she would just drop it.

But, of course, since it was Alice, she wouldn't.

"Maybe if you told me why you have such an aversion towards it, I would understand. Please let me in?" She pouted then, and all my will I had mustered up quickly crumbled away.

"Okay fine," I muttered. "Look, when I was younger and we had daycare, we'd always play house. It was a stupid game and we all had roles. I was the mother, for some reason, and Tyler was my husband. While playing I kept getting things wrong until finally Tyler shoved me and told me that I wasn't a good wife and I would never be one." I took a deep breath. "I know it may seem stupid, but I just don't want to be the wife you'll want to cheat on, you know?"

Alice wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to my temple. "I wouldn't ever cheat on you, Bella."

"Well that's good to know," I muttered a little not too convincing enough.

She kept on anyway, letting out a small giggle. "Besides, it's obvious you'd be the husband, not the wife, in this relationship."

"How so?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's the most sex hungry?" she asked with a smirk.

…She had a good point. "So what if I like sex with you? You're smoking hot."

"Technically, you are. You're the one melting the snow, remember? _And_ you're naked, so that makes you ten times hotter. I'm practically killing myself by keeping my hands off of you, I hope you know."

"Hmm, well, I'd really hate for my imprint to die, so I think we should change that, don't you agree?"

Alice grinned then. "Most definitely."

* * *

**A/N: And now we're going to let the imaginations fly, aren't we? And yes, they totally had a serious conversation whilist Bella is naked. That just makes it hotter, right?**

**Next chapter we have important visitors. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Someone called for action. The action is going to begin shortly, but remember, I do not own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Is it just me or does Keely look…nervous?" Angela asked at lunch. The holidays had passed, Alice and I gave each other gifts, both palpable and in the bedroom, and I spent some quality time with my family and my pack, enjoying my mom's food on Christmas and Emily's cooking on New Year's. Sadly, we had to arrive to school the following Monday, but Seth was all too happy to get to school.

Why? He had a date with Keely.

Which probably explained why her knee was bouncing as she glanced around the room nervously. I knew she wasn't ecstatic to go on a date with Seth, but I didn't think she'd be _nervous_. Maybe it was a good thing?

I shrugged as I turned back in my seat. "She's probably nervous because she's going on a date tonight." Maybe I needed to give her a pep-talk? "Let me go see if I could help her," I said as I stood up from my seat, only to feel a cold hand press against my arm.

I withheld the growl as I realized a vampire was touching me, but once I noticed it was Edward, I calmed down. He shook his head once I glanced at him and his eyes darted to the front of the cafeteria.

"Now's not a good time," he murmured, motioning me to sit down.

I did as he asked, following his gaze. Almost immediately I wanted to jump out of my seat and go wolf on the fly as I recognized the sinister red eyes the three vampires had, each looking curiously around the room. The oldest was tall and huge, big enough to give Emmett a run for his money, maybe even bigger. The two teenagers in front of him looked like siblings, except for their difference in hair color. The male had brown hair while his sister had blonde, but it was evident that they were related.

The thing that caught my attention the most was the necklaces they wore. Similar to the Cullen's crest, they each had a gold chain connected to a gold crest in the shape of a V with four symbols etched into it, two trees and two birds, and it looked very…medieval.

I was about to ask who they were when I saw Alvarez's eyes grow wide before he grabbed a sheet of paper and passed it around his pack mates, all of them glancing in the direction of these new vampires. One-by-one they all left; some claiming to leave a sheet of paper in their locker, others claiming they need to talk to their teacher, and others claiming they were sick.

_Who the heck are they?_ My mind raced as I watched the three vampires walk over towards our table. Just great.

"Oh my goodness," the female said, taking the seat next to Alice. "Alice, how long has it been?"

"You know them?" Ben asked, glancing at the large man who stood behind the female while her brother sat down next to her.

Her brother nodded. "Yes. We knew them from Alaska," that's a lie, "and we were good friends. My name is Alec Volturi—"

I stopped listening then as I realized what he said. Volturi. As in the ruling force of the vampire world. And there were three guards with us right now.

Holy…shit…

"Something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked as she squeezed my hand, glancing at me with kind eyes. "I promise you, Jane, Alec and Felix are good friends," another lie, "they don't mean anything wrong."

I smiled apologetically to the three Volturi members. "I apologize," I said as I noticed Jane was staring at my hand…the one intertwined with Alice's. Was she jealous? "I didn't want to come off as rude."

"Not at all," Jane smiled sweetly, but even then, I could see it was a pretense. "So, are you and Alice, together?"

Alice glared at Jane. "Yes, we are. Happily together, too."

There was something there that I couldn't mention, so I figured I'd ask later. After all, Alice told me everything.

"So, where did you go to get the cool red contacts?" Ben asked, as he pointed to Alec's eyes. "They're awesome."

"We get them hand-made," Felix answered, and his voice matched his size. It was deep and scary; he was definitely not an Emmett. "Our family likes to joke that they're painted with human blood." He, Jane and Alec all chuckled then, including Angela and Ben, but Kate, Alice, Edward and I just pursed our lips.

"Awesome," Ben said with another chuckle.

"So, what brings your _family,_" Kate sneered the word, "here? I thought you enjoyed Alaska?" That's right; Kate didn't particularly like the Volturi.

"Well, we were just looking for some schools here and there," Jane said, waving her hand around to emphasize her point. "And we were touring this fine establishment when we ran into you, and now you know the story."

What a bunch of baloney. These guys couldn't pass a lie even if Jasper was helping them.

Edward coughed a laugh then, glancing in my direction before he smiled. "You guys should come over later. It would be nice to catch up."

Alec nodded. "Yes, it would be nice."

Thankfully the bell rang then, and both Kate and I got out of our seats the fastest, even if we went at human speed, and quickly left the tension-filled cafeteria.

"I wonder why they're here," I asked under my breath to Kate when we passed the double doors.

She sighed. "I don't know…and I really don't want to find out."

I nodded and agreed with her before we headed to our classes. The seat next to me in both of my classes was empty, so I knew something was up to keep both Alvarez and Nadia away from class, but I didn't think any more of it. Instead, I made it through the school day and walked into my house, trying to ignore the Volturi incident when the phone rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" I asked myself as I walked to the phone and almost yanked it off its hook. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard an accented voice say, and I quickly realized it was Alvarez.

"What is it Alvarez?" I asked into the phone, my brow furrowing as I took in his worried tone.

He sighed. "We need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, of course the Volturi would cause trouble. Stupid, stupid vampire rulers.**

**Anyone want to take guesses on what Alvarez needs help with?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Saga rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It took me less than ten minutes to reach the Bauer's house, and even then I rushed as I put on my clothes, walking while I slipped my arms through my shirt. Alvarez and Nadia were standing on their porch, both of which had a look of concern on their face, a new one for Nadia.

Alvarez nodded as I walked up the porch, giving me a polite smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, we don't know what to do," Nadia said with a sigh. "We figured you could help."

"With what?"

"Our safety," Alvarez answered, his eyes growing solemn before he cleared his throat. He nodded towards the door. "The others are waiting. We'll fill you in."

I could see it in his eyes and in Nadia's as well; they were both scared and worried. It had to be something serious, right? As soon as I walked in, I was met with a thick cloud of tension. August seemed to be the only one not worried, a giant grin plastered on his face, one he tried to suppress the best he could as he glanced between his worried family members, and I immediately recognized the role he played. He was the Emmett for the Bauer's.

"Bella," Frank greeted me as I walked in, quickly standing up from his recliner. I could see that he was worried, but he was also trying to keep himself composed. "I'm sorry we asked you to hurry, but this is a matter of importance. I'm glad you came when you did."

"What's wrong?" I asked as I glanced around the room. Mei-Ling was looking at the floor, Keely was biting her lip as she looked around the room as well, Victor had a serious expression, his arms crossed as he stood near the doorway leading towards their kitchen, and Marjorie glanced at everyone else, worrying about her pack members.

Frank sighed as she shook his head. "I'm sure you know that the Volturi are in town?"

I nodded. "Yes, they acted like the Cullens' old friends. Either way, I can tell something weird is going on for them to visit."

Victor nodded as he looked at me, his gaze intense. "A couple hundred years ago, the Volturi hunted down our kind. Frank, Nadia and I were smart enough to remain inconspicuous, because our scent doesn't smell differently than human scents. We would hide out in our homes around the Full Moon, because our eyes shift, and thankfully, we survived the purged that many of us didn't survive."

"We, as a species, are almost extinct," Frank continued on. "And now, I'm afraid it seems someone has tipped off the Volturi as to our whereabouts."

"It was your _girlfriend_," Victor accused, his eyes narrowing as he glared at me, "wasn't it?" Frank shot a glance at Victor, one that would've scared me if he was my Alpha.

My jaw grew slack as I listened to his accusation, my blood beginning to boil. "Alice was just as surprised as you. Don't accuse them of things. They wouldn't dare turn you in. The Cullens are good people."

He snorted as he shook his head. "If you can call them people."

A growl resonated from my chest as I clenched my fists. I didn't want to fight Victor, not while the Bauers needed my help. Taking a few calming breaths, I turned to Frank. "What do you need help with?"

"We think that if you and your pack were to spread your scent around our home, then the Volturi wouldn't be able to find us even if they had a tracker with them, and if during the Full Moon, you and your pack could accompany us when we hunt to disguise our scent."

"I thought you said your scent wasn't different from a human?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marjorie nodded. "He did, but there is a slight difference. We smell…better to vampires, but we don't know why."

"And we know that the Volturi have learned to look for better-smelling humans, as it would most likely lead them to a werewolf," Frank sighed. "Of course, during the Full Moon, we smell like regular wolves with a hint of a human's scent."

"And you have silver eyes," I added.

Frank nodded. "Of course, there is also safety in numbers, so if your pack could guard us until the Volturi leave, that would be a wise decision for your pack as well because we certainly fight as hard to protect you as you would do for us. One thing we have learned is that vampires are fickle, and safety is better than regret."

"What about school?"

"We won't go," Nadia replied, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Most of us have been through school before, so it's not anything important. We'd rather not risk running into the Volturi."

"I'll have to discuss it with Jake, but I'm sure that he'll agree to do what he can," considering he had to with the Brother's Oath and all, "and if he doesn't, Seth can persuade him." I casted a glance in Keely's direction, but she averted her gaze as she heard Seth's name. Didn't she know that their date would have to be postponed?

Either way, Frank nodded as he looked at me, giving me a kind smile. "Thank you, Bella."

My pocket buzzed after his words, so I quickly checked to see that I had a text message from Alice.

_Bella, can you please come to my house? The Volturi are here and they are really curious about your scent and I don't want to tell them without you here…and Jane keeps asking about our relationship. Please come to me?_

"A text from Alice?" Nadia asked with a smirk.

I ignored her snide comment and nodded. "Yeah, she's with the Volturi right now. She wants me to come over."

They exchanged a worried glance with one another, and Frank pursed his lips before his eyes settled on me. "You aren't going to tell them, are you?"

After I just agreed to help them out? "No, I'm not, but I really need to get going. Alice is getting grilled and she needs me to come and save her." With a wave I ran out of their house and quickly phased, greeting Seth as I did.

_So you want me to talk to Jake? _Seth asked after I replayed the scene with the Bauers. _I'd be more than happy to help, considering Keely's my imprint and all, and I know he can't refuse because of the Brother's Oath. Heck, I'd be willing to take most of the shifts, as long as Keely was safe._

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at his sappiness. _Well, it seems your picnic date has to be postponed, Seth. They don't want to leave their house with the Volturi around._

_Thanks for telling me that, _Seth thought before sighing. _You better get to the Cullens. And I don't know if it's just me, but I definitely sense some history between Jane and Alice. It would explain why Jane was so curious that the two of you were dating and why she's grilling Alice as we speak…or think._

_I don't know if you're right, Seth,_ I sighed as I reached the trees outside of the Cullens home. _Well, I've got to save Alice now. Make sure you speak to Jake._

_Hey, it's not like I'm going to forget or anything_, Seth said before I turned back into my human form, slipping my clothes on before I ran inside.

"And here comes the creature with the horrible odor," Jane mused as I walked in on the three Volturi members talking with the Cullens. "You are obviously not a human, and it seems your _girlfriend_ won't tell me what you are, so you might as well tell me before I force it out of you."

"Do it, Bella," Edward said in a hushed tone, his eyes darting to Jane warily. "She means it."

"I'm a shape-shifter. I know about vampires but I'm sworn to secrecy so there's nothing you can do about it."

"Hmm," Jane said as she glanced at Alice. "Well, since you're dating a vampire I wouldn't think that you would tell her secret to the world." She smirked, "that is, unless you both wish to die."

I heard a hiss develop in Alice's chest as she glared at the tiny blonde, but Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jane, what is the meaning of this visit?"

"You know, Carlisle," Jane chuckled, "its funny how Forks seems to attract the supernatural. First vampires, then shape shifters…" She glanced at me before continuing "…and now werewolves."

"That's preposterous," Carlisle said. "Everyone knows that the Children of the Moon were hunted down to extinction."

Jane shrugged. "Apparently some were smart and hid away. Of course, these hunt animals much like you do, and we aren't really too worried about them but…"

"We know that one of them is a rogue," Felix finished, crossing his arms. "He has made many offenses against the Volturi, and we will not tolerate it. We have a tracker that was able to follow this rogue for awhile now, and he's finally settled down here."

"Surely we would know it if there were werewolves running around Forks," Esme said. "I don't see how they can fool us."

"You'd be surprised, Esme," Jane mused. "After all, if they were able to hide away before it makes sense for them to hide away from us for the two hundred years since the massacre."

"Perhaps if you told us what he looked like, then we could be on the look-out for this rogue?" Carlisle inquired.

Jane shook her head. "No, I don't think that's necessary. We can find him on our own."

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward shift slightly. The others didn't seem to notice, but I knew I did and I had a feeling I knew why he shifted; he knew who the rogue was.

The rogue was a guy, considering they were using masculine terms, and it was obvious that it was one of the Bauers. Maybe it was Alvarez? The seriousness could just be an act as he tries to toy us. Or Frank? Maybe he thought if he used the front of an Alpha then the Volturi wouldn't be able to find him as quickly and he could make more rogues. Or…they were all rogues…

Regardless, I was wary as the Volturi left, and I was trying to answer the one question running through my head.

Who was the rogue werewolf?

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to guess who the rogue is? I bet you won't get it.**

**This story has less then ten chapters to go, but don't worry. I have another Bellice story already up and I'm in the mist of creating another one. Can't get rid of me that easy. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The smell of cinnamon and ginger wafted through the air of the Bauer's home. Since Seth and Keely's date got postponed because the Bauers aren't leaving their house, Seth suggested they stay in and make gingerbread men. Marjorie was more than happy to help, trying to get the rest of her pack and me to join in. August joined in, but that was only because he wanted to eat the gingerbread men. I declined, because gingerbread men were meant to be made during the holidays and the holidays had passed.

Unfortunately, my will was crumbling as I smelt their first batch of cookies cook in the oven, my stomach growling in anticipation.

"Are you sure you don't want to make any?" Seth asked as he walked in the living room, covered in icing. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he shrugged it off with a chuckle. "August and I got into a little icing war. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Marjorie questioned as she walked in, some icing in her hair as she glared at my pack-mate. "You've dirtied up my kitchen! Now you and Keely are going to have to wait for the second batch so I can clean."

Seth scratched the back of his head as he smiled apologetically to her. "Sorry…we just got carried away, is all. I'll help you with it later."

"Mmm," Marjorie said as she pursed her lips, her son walking in, icing all over his shirt. He took it off and tossed it on the floor as he smirked at me.

"Bet you never seen these," he pointed to his chest, his grin growing more defined.

I pointed at Seth. "I've seen his…and I've seen the rest of my pack. And, as much as you might not want to admit it, yours are not as impressive as his."

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Ruin my fun, why don't you."

"August," Frank said as he walked in, eyeing his son. "A word?"

"Aww man," August groaned as he followed his dad out. "I didn't do anything this time!"

I snorted as I looked at Seth. "I think I'm going to tell your mom that you got into a fight so you'll get in trouble too."

His eyes shrank as he glared at me. "You wouldn't."

"I so would and you know it."

"Stop acting like children," Marjorie said with a roll of her eyes. "Seth, please come with me into the kitchen. I need your assistance in cleaning the kitchen."

Seth sighed as he followed Marjorie into the kitchen, apologizing profusely about the mess.

As they left, both Nadia and August walked in, August grinning from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow as he grinned at me even more, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

August shrugged as he turned to Nadia. "Dad just wants you to accompany us when we gather food for the pack, and considering your alpha is under the Brother's Oath, you can't say no."

Nadia rolled her eyes. "August, I don't see why you're so excited to go hunt. We do it twice a month. You should have it out of your system."

"Wait, isn't it the New Moon?" I glanced out of the window and noticed that there was no moon shining in the clear night sky. "Don't you need the Full Moon to shift?"

Nadia sighed as she shook her head. "No, we don't. It's just a whole lot easier for us to shift when the moon is full. I thought you heard all of this stuff when you found out about us?"

"Guess I wasn't paying attention," I murmured. Ever since I've stayed with the Bauers, since Seth didn't want to be left alone in case Victor decided to act as the protective brother again, I've grown more and more uncomfortable with Nadia. It wasn't that I didn't like her, but I knew that her eyes were on me wherever I went. Her eyes would linger at my cleavage or at my stomach as she spoke to me, and whenever I left the room I could feel her eyes boring into my lower back.

Needless to say, my patience was growing thin with her.

"That's because you were too busy holding Alice's hand," August snickered. "Anyway, Dad asked me because it doesn't hurt me when I shift, and he asked Nadia because she's the second oldest."

"The older you are, the less it hurts," she explained. "I think Frank should go, since he's older than me, but he's my alpha and I have to obey him."

"And he wants you to go to disguise our scent."

I nodded as I stood up from their couch. "Okay, let's go."

"But, we can't communicate when we're together, so we need to tell you what needs to happen." Nadia then went into detail about hunting and whatnot, and I learned that I was going to have to carry their food for them. They'd eat their share, but then I'd have to have three or four animals on my back to feed their pack-mates.

With a nod I watched them as they shed their clothing, averting my eyes as they shed their undergarments. I ran out of the house first and into the cover of the trees, taking off my clothes and tying them around my leg before I shifted. I turned around to find two wolves walking towards me, one blonde and the other brown.

We ran through the forest and found a herd of deer grazing in a small field. August and Nadia zoomed passed me as they tackled a buck, taking him down to the ground. I looked away and charged after another buck, biting him hard enough so that he'd bleed out before I ran to find another one.

After I had given a fatal bite to a third deer, I stopped and bit his back before twisting my neck around and placing him on my back. I turned around to find Nadia and August dragging a deer I had defeated, so I bent down to their level and they placed him on my back as well. We had to sniff out the first deer I tackled, he had managed to run quite far from the place I had bit him, but we followed his blood trail and found him lying in the grass.

Once all three of them were dangling off of my back, we made our way back to their house; I was walking slowly so that our kills wouldn't fall. After about five minutes I spotted their house, so I dumped the bodies in the trees before I phased back and put on my clothes, grabbing two of the deer and throwing them over my shoulder.

I walked in the house and dumped them on the ground before I told Seth that I had to leave and ran home. Once there, I could smell a certain strawberry-like scent that made the corners of my lips tug upwards.

"Alice?" I asked into the air with a smile as I closed my door, staring into the house. I heard a giggle come from upstairs and I knew that my intruder was somewhere in my room. Thankful that my parents weren't home, I ran up the steps and found Alice laying across my bed with a grin on her face, wearing a revealing ensemble that left little to the imagination.

I swallowed a lump in the back of my throat as my eyes trailed down her body, starting with her kissable lips and ending with her legs that hid my prized possession. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She let out another giggle as she sat up and looked at me with an innocent expression. "I figured I'd treat my girlfriend to a nice surprise. You like?"

"I love," I said as I shut my door, locking the handle before I walked over to my bed and pressed my lips to hers. "You don't know how badly I want to eat you up right now," I whispered hoarsely into her ears as our lips separated.

"Maybe that's what I want you to do?" she asked with a whisper as her hands trailed up my body and under my shirt. "After all, I want to show you how much I love you, and I want you to show me how much you love me."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully as I shivered under her touch. "That's going to take awhile."

"I have awhile," she whispered before our lips connected once more.

As we made love I could feel that Alice was worrying and that there was something off about her. I shrugged it off, however, because I knew that the Volturi were probably stressing her and her family out right now.

Regardless, it was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Something is off about Alice. Anyone care to take a wager?**

**Some of you are really, really clever with your guesses. Some of you guessed a male while the majority guessed females. I'm not pulling a Breaking Dawn Stephenie Meyer and saying "Oh, Bella thinks it's a boy," so in turn it'll be a girl. Nope. The Volturi know who the rogue is because they've seen the rogue, and since they use masculine terms, it's a guy.**

**Anyway, rant over. I do, however, want to direct your attention to a link to a teaser trailer for a story of mine that I've just started writing. It is another Bellice story, but with a twist. Bella isn't human, nor is she Quileute. Copy the link into a new tab/browser, remove the parentheses, and enjoy: **_http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=4oDmb0Pin3c_


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the Twilight Saga. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Bella, shouldn't you be leaving for school?" Mom asked the following Monday, raising her eyebrow at me as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I thought Alice was picking me up this morning." She normally did, so I didn't see why she wasn't here without giving me a warning. I took the phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I had any texts from her, but sadly, I didn't. "I'll just drive myself. I'll see you later, Mom," I said before I waved to her, heading to the living room to find my keys. It took me two minutes to find it, because I haven't driven my car at all, but when I did, I ran out of the front door and into my car.

The engine roared to life as I peeled out of the driveway, checking my phone every two seconds to see if Alice had tried to reach me.

I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot, and I didn't spot Alice's car at all…only the Volvo. As I came to a stop, I dialed Alice's number and put the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

When she didn't, I left her a voicemail message, asking her why she hadn't called me, before I got out of the car, grabbing my book-bag as I did.

* * *

"Kate, where's Alice?" I asked her as I sat down at our lunch table, thankful that Ben and Angela were still in line.

Kate glanced up at me from her book, something by Charles Dickens, and she shrugged. "I don't know. Her and Edward went out hunting on Friday and they haven't been back since."

"Oh," I said, looking at my food tray. "Have they called or anything?"

"No, but I wouldn't worry about it. Most of the time we go out hunting during a weekend so we can find bigger game. She'll most likely be waiting for you by the time you get home."

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, glad for the reassurance. I stared at my food while my mind tried to figure out why Alice hasn't come back yet. She hadn't even called me or let me know she was going to be gone. That's what irritated me the most; that she didn't bother to let me know about her plans.

I continued on with my day, missing Alice, of course. By the time I got home I listened for any sound of my aforementioned girlfriend, for a greeting or anything to let me know that she was here, but I didn't get any.

With a sigh I ran up to my room and looked for any sign of Alice, but when there was none, I began wondering what was wrong.

I know that she wanted me to marry her, but I didn't think that my saying no would cause her to leave with Edward. Were they secretly together and they ran off because I was adamant about not getting married?

I groaned as I threw myself onto my bed, curling up with the covers as I imagined Alice being here with me.

All I knew was that I missed Alice.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to give you a warning. The next few chapters are short like this one, but I think it's more about quality then quantity, right? Would you rather 2000 words of random nonesense or 500 words that stick to the story?**

**Either way, I'm amused by your guesses. In due time we'll find out who the rogue is.**

**Oh, and I'm glad many of you are excited about the new story by me. I'll give you a hint. Bella is a werewolf, but not like in this story. And she's a badass with a sick bike. Oh yes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Carlisle, it's a surprise to see you. Don't you have visitors staying at your house?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow as Carlisle and I entered the Bauer's home. We wanted to tell them that the Volturi were only looking for a rogue werewolf and not a whole pack, so that they could give us information if they had any.

But judging by the incredulous looks coming from Nadia, Victor and Frank, extracting such information was going to be harder than I originally thought.

"A rogue, huh?" Nadia snorted. "Please. That's a cover up story. They're looking for a whole damn pack and you know it. I bet you brought them with you, right? They're waiting to pop up and kill us."

Victor nodded along while Nadia spoke, his eyes small as he glared at the Cullen patriarch. "I agree with Nadia. The Volturi are conniving bitches who will say anything to get their way. That's how it always has been."

"I'm sorry you don't believe me," Carlisle said in a calm tone despite the death-threat glances he was receiving from both Nadia and Victor. "But that is the truth. They are only looking for a rogue who has done them wrong. We just wanted to know if you would know anything about this rogue, and if you did, to please enlighten us on his location."

"Look, how about you get out of here?" Victor was obviously growing more and more pissed by the second, and I was suddenly worrying for Carlisle. Sure he may be old, but Victor was right around the same age, maybe even older, and, from seeing the packs' thoughts from when Seth was hurt, he could throw one heck of a punch. "We don't know anything about a stinking rogue so go and tell your _friends_ that you don't know anything and tell them to take a fucking hike."

"Victor," Frank said, shooting a glance at the lower-rank wolf who took a step back as he felt the pressure of being under the alpha's stare. "I apologize for Victor's use of words, but the thought is the same. I, along with Victor and Nadia, have feelings of hatred towards the ruling forces of your kind, and we would appreciate it if you didn't inform them of our whereabouts."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. We will leave you be, now." He nodded once more before turning around and leaving through the front door.

I knew that the Volturi only had questions for them, I knew that, but the Bauer's didn't, and that was where the problem lay. If, perhaps, there was some way I could get the Bauers to talk to them, then maybe some questions would be answered. I'm sure that if they told the Volturi they hadn't seen a rogue, they'd be okay with it. Of course, I do think that they know more than they were letting us know, but I couldn't voice that concern in front of them.

As my mind tried to figure out a way to get them together, I turned around and ran after Carlisle, catching up to him just as he was about to reach the trees.

"Carlisle," I called after him as I stopped next to him, watching as he gave me a curious look. "I have a question for you."

He chuckled before shaking his head. "Sorry, Bella. I haven't heard from Alice either, so I know just about as much as you do."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but thanks for reminding me," my voice dripped to a bit of a sour tone. A week had passed since Alice's hunting trip with Edward, and with every passing second I was growing more and more worried and…depressed. I missed my Ali-cat. "Actually, I was wondering if there was a way we could get the Volturi and the Bauers together so they can find the missing rogue. There's something about the Bauers that makes me think they know more than they're letting on."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. I think they do know more, but they don't want to share any information because of what the purge has done to them. I say we should take this conversation somewhere more private. The Bauers do have a good sense of hearing."

I nodded as we both ran off together in the woods, going the opposite way we normally would've were we running to the house. We didn't want the Volturi to know that we knew Children of the Moon yet, so we thought we'd keep them out of the dark as long as possible.

"What do you suggest?" Carlisle asked when we were in a meadow, one that looked eerily familiar.

Memories of Victoria and her newborn army flooded me as I realized where we stood, and almost immediately I felt a sense of fear.

"How about we trick them?" I asked, trying to shove away the unnecessary feelings that tried to make its appearance.

Carlisle gave a big sigh. "I'm not sure, Bella. I don't think it would fair to trick them like that."

For about ten minutes we argued on the subject at hand, me trying to show him that the Volturi would be more generous to Children of the Moon who presented themselves than to those who ran and hid from them.

Finally, Carlisle scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not one to condone trickery, mind you, but I suppose if this would help the Volturi, then I suppose I can make an exception. How shall we trick them?"

"Leave that to me. You just need to have the Volturi here tomorrow and I'll try and bring the Bauers here, even if I have to lie to them."

"What about Jake?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Surely, since he took the Brother's Oath, he would die because you are taking them to their deaths."

"But I'm not, Carlisle. I'm only bringing them in for questioning, and as long as Jake knows nothing about what I'm doing, he should be good."

Carlisle pursed his lips in thought as he started to pace around the field, contemplating my proposition. I knew it was hard for him, being the kind and gentle soul that he was, to trick someone to do our will. "Okay. I don't want any details. I will bring the Volturi here tomorrow. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "Perfect."

Maybe it would bring Alice back, but I highly doubted that.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but we're getting to the good stuff.**

**My new story, Lunar Soul, is out now. It's another Bellice, with a twist. You should defintely check it out, I only have the Prologue up now, but a lot of people are taking interest in this, myself included, so I have a feeling it will be a good one.**

**Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another short one, but we pick up the pace...**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. That rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_I don't like how you're lying to them_, Seth thought to me, his voice almost whiny as he watched me escorting the Bauer's to the field where the Carlisle and the Volturi would be waiting. He was already there, his head down and his ears flat as he anticipated Keely's frustration at being lied to.

It wasn't Keely _I_ was worried about. It was more Nadia and Victor, since they were the more violent of the wolves, Victor more so. I'd seen what he done to Seth, and Seth didn't really do anything other than ask to see his imprint. Maybe Victor needed to group up with Paul and Leah and take up meditation?

Both Paul and Leah snorted in my head before they denied the fact they needed meditation. Thus started a debate in our minds about the two aforementioned wolves, which gave me something to focus on instead of the trickery I was doing to the Bauers.

The Bauers were in their human form as they followed me, I guess so they could communicate with me, and they talked with one another in hushed voices as they wondered what was going on. I had told them that Jake wanted to meet us there, but they were still clueless as to why.

_Okay, the Volturi dudes are going to hide now, _Seth thought as he watched Jane, Felix and Alec disappear into the trees. _I think they said they were going to find their master or something._

Jared snorted. _Who knew vampires had masters?_

_Probably the same kind of masters who would love to make us their pets, _Leah thought gruffly.

_Shh. Guys. We're coming in_, I thought as I walked into the clearing, getting a few "Hey"s from the Cullens and a couple of nods from the pack.

"Carlisle," Frank started as he realized that there was more to what I told him. "What are you doing here? We were supposed to be meeting with Jake."

Carlisle shook his head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Frank, but there was no other way." The Bauers all became cautious as they looked around the field.

"We only want to question you," a voice sounded from our right, and all of our heads turned to face the direction of the person speaking. It wasn't a voice I recognized, yet it still had the creepy quality that Jane's voice had. Following Jane, Alec and Felix was an older vampire, his skin looking almost like silk and his hair was snow-white, falling down past his shoulders.

And like his three guards, his eyes were a sinister red, only much more so as he smirked when he took in the Bauers behind me.

"You tricked us," Victor growled in my direction, glaring as his hands balled up into fists.

"Calm now, I only wanted to give you a proposition," he spoke, glancing at all of the wolves before his smirk deepened. "My name is Caius and I know that you all only hunt animals, and I admire that, but I do know that you are harboring a rogue among you. My proposition is this; hand over the rogue and your pathetic lives are spared. If not, I will not hesitate in killing each and every one of you."

Nadia snorted as she crouched low to the ground, her eyes focused solely on Caius. "Like we believe that bullshit. You'll kill all of us anyway."

Victor nodded. "The Volturi doesn't give a damn about anyone but themselves and they'll stop at nothing to get what they want." He turned to Frank then, who gave his pack a silent nod.

Almost instantaneously, the Bauers shifted into their wolf forms, growling at the Volturi. A couple of them didn't want to, though, as I could see it through their eyes as they worried about what they were doing.

Caius smirked again before he turned his head a fraction of an inch in Alec's direction. "Alec."

With that one word, a squeal escaped one of the wolves, I presumed Mei-Ling, and they all looked around one another like they were blind, cautiously taking a step forward.

_Carlisle said that Alec's power was to cut off senses. Caius is probably going to kill them all! I need to stop him before he hurts Keely! _Seth thought just as Jake screamed no in his head, but it was too late.

Seth had pounced in between the Volturi and the Bauer's and this time it was Jane who smirked, her gaze lowering a bit as I watched Seth get tortured in his mind. We could all feel the pain and some of us had to hold back the screams and whines as they witnessed it.

I winced at the images of pain, as did the rest of the pack, while Seth whined and fell to his knees, whimpering like crazy.

Felix took a step forward, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to end the lives of the Bauers, when his head whipped to the left.

"Stop!" a familiar voice shouted, one that I wouldn't have dreamt of feeling relieved to hear.

Edward was back.

* * *

**A/N: We get to find out who the rogue is next chapter. And since Edward is back, can you guess who else is back?**

**On another note, I would like to make it your attention that the first chapter to Lunar Soul, my new Bellice fic, has been put up. You should go check it out. I have a feeling it will be good.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Edward?" sounded from his family members as they watched him appear in the clearing, his shirt was torn in a few places; one on his shoulder and the other near his abdomen.

He paid no mind to his family as he looked over at Caius with a pleading expression. "If you could release the wolves from Alec's hold, I would like to show them what I have found during my absence."

Caius casted a wary glance in Edward's direction, raising a cautious eyebrow before he turned his head to the side. "Alec."

Alec nodded and subsequently the Bauers looked around their surroundings before they saw Edward standing near the Volturi.

Edward nodded in their direction. "I think it would be best if you took on your human forms."

One by one the Bauers shifted into their humans forms, grabbing their clothes and throwing them on in a hurry. Nadia and Victor both looked at Caius with a scowl, a growl resonating from their chests as they glared at them, but Frank looked at Edward with a questionable glance.

"Why did you tell us to stop?" he asked, though in his tone I could sense that he was grateful. After all, Edward saved his life.

"Because there's someone you need to meet," Edward answered, his eyes catching mine for a brief second as he turned towards the direction he had came from. "Alice, bring him here."

My heart picked up in speed as I heard the name of my soul mate, turning my head in the direction Edward was looking in, and saw her. My cute little pixie glided into the field, her clothes somewhat torn as well. That came as a shock to me, considering Alice was always conscientious about her appearance.

She stopped next to Edward and turned her head around, watching as another figure made its way into the clearing. He was scrawny with messy brown hair, his face dirty and his clothes worn, his eyes full of fear as he glanced around the field, resting on the menacing vampires wearing cloaks.

_Bella, why did Alice bring in a skinny guy? _Embry asked.

_I'm sure she has her reasons_, I defended, though I wanted to know as well. What was so special about this scrawny guy?

Caius chuckled, his expression showing that he wanted to know the same thing as us, and he pointed a finger at the small man. "Why did you bring this here?" he asked, smirking. "Don't tell me he is the rogue; I know who the rogue is."

Alice shook her head. "No sir, we weren't going to tell you that he's a rogue. We wanted the Bauers to know which one is the rogue, because both Edward and I figured it out. They would defend him as long as he kept his secret, but Clayton here can tell us who he is." She gave the scrawny guy a pat on the back. "Go on Clayton, tell them about the _rogue_."

Clayton's eyes darted between the Bauers and the Volturi, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to figure out which one would be better to appease, and he took a deep breath. "I-I came from Nebraska. That's where my pack is, and my alpha has been creating an army with the help of his Beta, Victor. They've bitten many humans and only a few have survived, myself included, and they threaten us with silver and train us and have us attack nomadic vampires without warning. They are cruel and they-they hate vampires and…I just want to get away from them. They—they killed my wife when I didn't listen to them. Please help me?"

Several reactions went on in the field. The Volturi all looked smug, as they knew who the rogue was in the first place, Alice and Edward were nodding, the Cullens looked at Victor, some with glares and some without, and the Bauers all looked at Victor with shock written in their features.

"Nicely done, Clayton," Edward praised. "I'm sure Caius will give you leave now."

Caius nodded. "Yes, Clayton, you may go."

Clayton gave one stiff nod before he ran in the direction he had come from, obviously afraid of Victor's reaction.

Regardless, the Bauer's didn't believe that Victor was the rogue, as they watched Clayton leave with an incredulous expression.

"Victor," Frank started in a cautious tone, turning to the wolf in question. "Is this true?"

All was silent for three seconds before he scoffed and crossed his arms. "Of course it's true. I'm tired of living in the shadows and I think it's about time that Children of the Moon get our fair share of the world, don't you agree?"

_I don't know about you, _Seth started, glancing at Victor, _but I guessed it was him from the beginning. I mean, he __**attacked**__ me. I don't care if you're protective over your family, you don't attack someone without being provoked. AND you all thought it was Keely. I think you all owe me an apology._

_I can't believe I didn't see it_, I muttered to myself in my thoughts.

The only question left now was what was going to happen next?

* * *

**A/N: For those who guessed Victor, you got it right!**

**I strongly urge that you check out my new story, Lunar Soul. It's getting really good and I'm having fun writing it, so please check it out.**

**Until next time, I bid you adieu.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"But Victor," Marjorie started, her eyes showing hints of betrayal as she looked at her newest pack member. "Why would you want to?"

He gave a mere shrug. "Because the Volturi do not decide what I do, nor do they decide what we Children of the Moon do. They might've been able to trick the vampires into ruling them, but I won't let myself go to their level. No, the age of the vampires will soon come to an end and the age of Children of the Moon is soon upon us." He smirked as he took a step forward, obviously wanting the spotlight as he turned his back on us dramatically.

"It all started back in England. Nadia knows this much. A pack of werewolves descended onto our village and tore it apart, killing any human insight. Fortunately, though, they decided to turn a few of us; the ones with promise." Victor turned to look at Nadia. "It's a pity you didn't join the pack. Your ruthlessness would've come in handy."

Nadia snorted. "Don't get me confused with you, jackass."

Victor ignored her jab as he continued on with his story. "They sent most of us free, except for me. They wanted me because of my cunning and because I had the same mindset as them. I always knew I was meant for more than a pathetic human life as a blacksmith or a farmer, so when they gave me the chance to become a soldier of an unstoppable army, I was quick to jump at the chance."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, my newfound pack soon dissipated. The purge had hit us hard. One by one we were dying, almost like flies, and when I was the last one in my pack left, I decided to take care of the problem head on. I managed to get into the castle in Volterra and slide past the guards, and when I was close enough, I attacked Caius, giving him three scars on his face and a bite wound on his shoulder." Victor looked smug as he smirked at his long-ago victim.

Caius, on the other hand, hissed. "That is why you must die, foul beast!"

"Only if you can catch me," Victor said, his smirk deepening before he ran off. Caius let out a growl before he, along with Alec and Felix, charged after him.

Alice turned to look at me, her expression apologetic, so I knew that she would want to talk to me.

Quickly I phased into my human form, several members of my pack following suit, and I threw on the tank top and shorts I carried with me.

I walked towards Alice and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have left without telling you but I needed to do this and the less people who knew my plan the better. I just…" she pouted before wrapping her arms around me, nuzzling my neck as she pressed her lips to my neck. "I just missed you."

With a sigh I gave in and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. From the corner of my eye, however, I noticed Jane staring at us. I wondered why she didn't run off with Caius and the others and from the look in her eyes I could easily tell why.

She was jealous.

Alice followed my gaze and caught Jane staring. A hiss developed in her chest as she turned to Jane. "What is it that you want? You could've run off with Caius but you didn't. What could possibly be interesting to you?"

Jane grimaced as Alice barked at her, but soon enough she regained composure. "Why didn't you stay with me when you had the chance?"

Alice let out a small growl but otherwise remained silent.

With a sigh, Jane turned around. "Aro will be pleased to know we found you," she muttered before running off after her master.

I turned to Alice. "What was that about?" If I could guess, I'd say that the two of them had a liaison together.

Alice shrugged and grabbed my hand. "Come with me. I think we should talk."

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes. Bella and Alice are going to talk.**

**Don't worry. Since Bella imprinted on Alice, she can't stay mad at her for too long. They'll be back to them normal selves soon.**

**And I should tell you that there are four more installments of this story to look forward too. I wrote them before I started on Lunar Soul and I did exactly what was written in the timeline. It's my freaking timelines' fault it's short. My planning sucks apparently, haha.**

**Next time, Alice and Bella talk and Nadia...apologizes? What?**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Alice led me to the same snow-filled clearing we had made love in earlier in the month, and she stopped when we stood in the center of it. She turned to me, her eyes brimming with love and her smile absolutely apologetic.

How could I not forgive a face like that?

"I'm really sorry, again, Bella," she murmured, reaching up to push a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And I really missed you while I was gone."

"Then why didn't you take me with you?" I asked.

"Because you haven't been to school an infinite amount of times like I have. You wouldn't have been able to afford to catch up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me stupid?"

She giggled. "Of course not. I'm sure you would be able to catch up in a week or two, but that wasn't a chance I was willing to take. Besides, I had to help out Edward. He wanted to save the one he loves."

My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to figure out who he loved. "Who?"

She giggled again and shoved me playfully. "Mei-Ling, silly. Didn't you notice? They're soul mates. They've kept it quiet for awhile now but I wouldn't be surprised if by next week they're making out in public."

I snorted. "Something's telling me that's not Mei-Ling's thing. But good for them. They make a cute couple."

"They do," Alice nodded. "But I think we make a cuter one."

Rolling my eyes I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips to hers. "That's because you're a cute little pixie."

"As opposed to your gigantor self?"

"Oh, you're such the comic genius."

"Again, I'm really sorry."

I gave her a smile. "It's no big deal, Alice. I understand that you did it for your brother, but really, couldn't you have called me or left a message or something to let me know you were alright. I was beginning to think it was over between us." Or that she was dead. That was another one.

She grabbed my hands. "Don't ever think that, Bella," she murmured as she looked me in the eye. "I wouldn't ever leave you; no matter how much I want to, the pain is too unbearable."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such the charmer."

Alice giggled. "Of course I am."

I bent down to press my lips to hers when I caught a figure moving in the corner of my eye. I pulled back and saw Nadia staring at us, her expression full of remorse as she glanced between the two of us. Alice tensed up, unsure of what Nadia was going to do, when she shook her head.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you, physically or otherwise. I merely came to apologize, if you'll have that."

Alice turned to look at me and I nodded. "Go on."

"I apologize for flirting with you despite me knowing that you have a girlfriend." Nadia turned to Alice. "It was wrong of me to throw myself at Bella. I'm sorry and I hope we can put this behind us. The reason I did all those things is because I saw the love the two of you shared and I was jealous. For so long I've been trying to find my soul mate and when I saw the two of you I thought that if I couldn't have happiness no one should. I'm sorry that my arrogance got the better of me."

Alice and I glanced between one another. "Apology accepted."

Nadia nodded before she turned around to leave.

I didn't think it was right just to let her go on, so I jogged after her. "Nadia, wait."

She turned around just as I caught up to her. "Yes?"

"I hope that now we can be friends? Now that we've put your past actions behind us, I don't see a reason to keep on hating each other."

She raised a cautious eyebrow. "You hated me?"

"Okay, so it wasn't hate, but there was some disliking going on there. Anyway, can we just forget and move on?"

Nadia nodded before offering her hand. "I'd be honored to be your friend."

With a smile, I grabbed her hand and shook it.

Maybe being her friend wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you were expecting some arguing between Bella and Alice, well, Alice is Bella's imprint and as much Bella wants to be mad at her, she can't because she can tell that Alice is sincerely sorry.**

**I also know that it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I've been sort of busy updating Lunar Soul that I sort of forgot about this one until my Beta for Lunar Soul started to talk about it. Haha. I hope you enjoy it and next chapter features a triple-date (inter-species style) to the movies and a vision...spooky.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

With the Volturi gone, the Bauers returned to school with the excuse that they went to visit family in Texas, leaving Victor behind with his mother. The principal bought it, since he really didn't like to investigate anyone's absence, and they were able to slip back into their routine.

Only this time, there wasn't as much tension between me, the Cullens, and the Bauers. I think it had to do with the fact that Alice and Edward went against their royalty to save their lives and they seemed trustworthy.

Or maybe it had to do with Edward and Mei-Ling's newfound relationship.

"You two make a cute couple," Angela said as she took a seat at our table, smiling at Mei-Ling and Edward. Mei-Ling decided to not sit with her siblings and to sit with her boyfriend, but to be honest, it was almost like she wasn't there. That girl was so quiet that I began to question what he saw in her, but I did have to agree with Angela. The two did make a cute couple.

"Thank you," Edward said kindly, Mei-Ling giving a brief nod before she returned to her salad.

Like I said, she was very quiet.

"So, Bella," Alice started, grabbing my free hand while I played with my tray, "how about you and I go out and see a movie tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. The last time we had seen a movie together was back when I first became a wolf; why would she want to go and see a movie now? "I guess."

"Great!" Alice grinned before turning to Edward and Mei-Ling. "Maybe we can triple-date? Ask Keely and Seth if they want to join us?"

I knew Keely could hear us, so from the corner of my eye I glanced at their table. Nadia and August were snickering about Keely's date and she looked embarrassed as she hung her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

I had to stifle a laugh as I turned back around. "I'll ask Seth," I offered as Edward and Mei-Ling glanced each other. Mei-Ling didn't say anything and neither did Edward, but he turned towards us with a smile.

"It's a date."

* * *

"So…what are we seeing?" Seth asked as he looked at the movie listings plastered above the theater entrance in Port Angeles, his arm wrapped around Keely's waist as his face adopted a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know about you," Alice started, wrapping her arm around mine with a huge grin, "but I know I'm _not_ going to be watching the movie. You guys should go ahead and choose."

Oh. _That's_ why she wanted to see a movie, huh? Made perfect sense to me. "Uh…yeah…you pick Seth." My mind raced to what Alice and I could be doing in the theater and I grinned as I anticipated the result.

So maybe I was sex-hungry, but could you blame me? Having a girlfriend that looked like Alice, with her sweet and adorable self that could easily turn ferocious and hot in an instant was definitely hot. And I wasn't going to waste any opportunity.

Seth and Edward let their dates decide, considering they were still at the beginning of their relationship and all, and the two girls chose the romantic-comedy Leap Year. We got our tickets and stood in line for snacks. I was beginning to grow disappointed when I saw how long the lines were, but once we got into our theater I was glad to see that not many people were in here.

Alice and I took two seats in the back while the others went in the middle of the theater. By the time the lights dimmed, we were already over each other. My hand gripped her hair as we pulled each other in closer, her mouth on my neck as she licked at my hot spot, stirring up a fire deep within me; one that hadn't been doused in awhile since Alice had been gone.

With a moan my hand tightened in her hair, biting my lip once I realized I was in a public place. Alice only giggled as she moved her mouth back to mine, our kisses first chaste and soft before they became more aggressive. My tongue dominated over hers and I explored her tiny mouth with ease, her taste almost making me dizzy from the sheer quality of it.

As my hands roamed down towards her chest, however, her entire being froze. I froze too, fear that I had done something wrong striking through me, and I looked into her eyes to see a blank expression coming over her.

_A vision_, my mind realized.

"Alice," I whispered, bringing my hand to her shoulder gently.

With a gasp she returned to me, pursing her lips when her eyes caught mine. "We've got to go," she whispered as she sat up in her chair, staring down the row of seats before I saw Edward turn around, worry in his eyes before he turned to the others.

"We've got to go," he repeated, standing up as he offered Mei-Ling a hand. Seth and Keely looked at each other with a raised eyebrow but otherwise said nothing as they listened to him. I stood up too, since I knew that Alice was usually never wrong and when she said we had to go, we had to go.

We rushed through the theater and out into the street before Alice turned to us. "Bella, call Jake and tell him to meet us at my house. Keely, do the same with Alvarez. We're going to need to run so Edward and I will take your clothes." Giving us a quick nod she and Edward ran, at a human pace, down the street and towards the tree line.

"Does anyone have a clue as to what's going on?" Seth asked.

We all shook our heads as Keely and I dug for our phones, dialing the number Alice had ordered us to. Since Jake was on speed-dial I had the phone to my ear in a second and ran after Edward and Alice at a human pace, the others following after me.

Keely was able to get a hold of Alvarez before I could get a hold of Jake, and I grew irritated as I listened to the phone ring.

"What's up Bella?" Jake finally answered on the fifth ring, explosions going on in the background followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Alice says you need to meet us at the Cullen house. Don't ask me what for, she wouldn't tell me, but I know it's urgent. Just do as she says," I said before hitting the end button and stuffing the phone in my pocket. Keely was done with her conversation as well and we reached the tree line, Edward and Alice waiting for us.

Alice ushered us girls towards the right and Edward followed Seth as they went in the opposite direction. We stripped our clothing off quickly, I made sure not to look at Keely so that Seth would be surprised when the time came, and soon enough we were in our wolf forms, Alice holding our clothes as she dashed towards Forks.

Following after her, we were soon greeted with Seth and Edward, Edward holding Seth's clothes as he ran.

We got to the Cullen house in ten minutes, and, from all the scents I gathered, everyone was assembled there. After putting our clothes back on, we all ran inside the house to find everyone watching us silently, with expressions that ranged from "What now?" to "More fucking action, awesome!"

My eyes were on Alice as she took center-stage, her lips pursed as she took in everyone's expression before continuing. "The Volturi are coming back."

Several hisses, and growls, filled the air as Alice delivered the news. The Bauers all glanced at one another before Frank nodded and turned his attention on Alice.

"How many?"

"Not that many. Mainly Aro, Caius and the main members of the guard. Still, like we saw on that field, their guard members are pretty powerful."

Carlisle nodded to himself before he turned to Frank. "I don't think it's fair of us to ask you to stick around. If you need any help with transportation I will most certainly take care of that."

Frank chuckled. "You believe we're going to let you face them yourself? Carlisle, I might be old but I've still got some fight in me."

"Besides, it would be wrong of us to separate a mated pair," Marjorie said with a smile, looking at Mei-Ling and Keely lovingly. "We couldn't do that to our family."

Carlisle smiled kindly and nodded. "Then we'll all stick around to speak with them. If it ends up with a fight, we'll know."

As they discussed their plan, I could sense that Alice was worried as she kept quiet for most of the conversation, answering only when asked a question.

There was something about her behavior that made me think she was hiding something, and something huge.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, making out in the movie theater got interrupted. I'm so mean.**

**But I wonder...why are the Volturi coming back? I know, but do you? Make your guesses soon!**

**And to the anonymous review that was just submitted today: I actually finished writing Full Moon BEFORE I started Lunar Soul. I wanted to make sure I had everything caught up and whatnot. It was my fault on planning the chapters, as I didn't have much in my plan. In fact, this chapter was supposed to be two different chapters but I combined it to make it a longer chapter. And I only forgot to update it, I didn't forget to write it. My Beta wouldn't mind that much. :)**

**I will warn you now, though. There are TWO more chapters left; well, one and the Epilogue, but this story will have two more updates from me. How many of you have been here since I first started updating Pack Mentality? I want a show of hands in the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful propert of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Flakes of snow began to fall ever so slightly as we waited in the clearing where we last met the Volturi, most of us anxious as we stood by one another, conversing quietly. Alice had walked away from the group and towards the far end of the field, standing there silently as she looked up into the clouds.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Seth asked me as he walked away from Keely, though I could see from his posture that he was anxious to get back to her.

Seth and I opted to not be in our wolf forms when the time came, for totally different reasons. Seth wanted to be able to show the Volturi what true love is and that they were innocent and all, whereas I…I just wanted to mess with that Jane bitch. I could tell from the way she looked at _my_ Alice that she was jealous and that something happened between them. I mean, what else could "Why didn't you stay with me when you had the chance?" mean?

I needed answers, and I needed them now.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," I muttered as I left him alone and made my way over to Alice who was standing as still as a statue while she gazed into the clouds. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She leaned into the touch, resting her head against mine as she sighed. "I'm just trying to look ahead for the outcome of this meeting, but it's hard to do with a bunch of mangy mutts hanging around," she teased as she turned her head to give me a peck on the cheek.

I chuckled. "Well, I guess if you want less numbers, then I could ask Jake if he wants to go home and play games or something."

"Hmm…I think I quite like having you near me, though," she said before turning around. "I've really missed you, Bella."

This was getting out of hand. I knew she missed me while she was gone and she was sorry, but really? Did she have to keep telling me even after a week of apologizing? "Alice, I—"

She shook her head. "I know you know I miss you, but I meant I miss your touch," she whispered as her hands stroke my cheek. "Your warmth." Her hands made their way down my neck as she leaned in. "Your wetness," her voice dripped with lust as she pressed her lips to mine.

In a battle of dominance I had her beat, pulling her in closer to me as her hands went under my shirt and grazed the skin on my stomach.

Behind me, I could hear someone clear their throat politely. "Alice, Bella, as much as I'd hate to ruin your reunion, I think it would be best for you to stop doing that," Carlisle urged kindly.

"Why?" Emmett whined. "That was getting so good. If you didn't stop them I'd get to see some hot lesbian action!"

I rolled my eyes as I let go of Alice. "Sorry, babe…maybe when we're alone."

"It'll be sooner than you think," she winked.

"I can hear their thoughts," Edward announced, so Alice and I rushed to the rest of the group, focusing our eyes on the trees.

Slowly they emerged, the only ones I recognized being Felix, Jane, Alec and Caius. There were two others with them, one with long black hair that was kept in an elegant ponytail, wearing an expensive suit, while the other wore a cloak much like the others, his hair a light brown and in a messy do.

And just like the others, their eyes were bright red. Like really bright red. Meaning they fed recently.

Fuck.

"Carlisle, old friend," the man in the suit said with a smile, clasping his hands together as he took a step forward. "I'm glad we can meet face-to-face."

Caius snorted. "Even if it is in the presence of such beasts," he said, his red eyes darting towards Frank and the others.

"You said our lives were safe," Frank started, taking a step in front of his pack, Marjorie looking at him with worry-filled eyes. "Why did you come back?"

"Not for you, or your pathetic pack, you stupid excuse of a monster," Caius said with a smirk. He was really rubbing me the wrong way. What would that make me, then, if the Bauers were a stupid excuse of a monster? Garbage?

Of course, he was a vampire, so that was probably the case.

"We came for her," he continued, jabbing his bony finger in Alice's direction.

The unnamed man, who I presumed was Aro, nodded as he smiled kindly in Alice's direction. "Alice, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join our guard again. You were such a lovely addition the first time that I thought it was a shame to see you go, but here you are now. Please, won't you consider helping us out once more?"

Hold on a second…Again? First time? Once more? "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked out loud as I raised an eyebrow at the vampire who had last spoken. Once the words escaped my mouth, however, I realized that I just spoke out of turn to the vampire royalty who could easily kill each and every one of us if he so chose too.

Thankfully, though, he only smiled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"They're a part of my past," came the next words, but it wasn't from Aro. No, it came from my pixie as she turned around to face me, her expression solemn as she looked me in the eyes. "They tried to convince me to join them last year, when they came down to investigate the newborn army, and that's why it took me awhile to get back to you after you got hurt."

"You said no, of course, right?" I asked, confusion most definitely in my tone as my brow furrowed. He said that she was with them before, right? I thought we were going to get to that.

She nodded. "Back when I was first changed, I traveled all across Europe because I wasn't sure what to do with myself. As a newborn I was a bit too conspicuous for them, so they captured me and took me to their city. Aro read my thoughts and saw the power I possessed and offered me a spot on his guard. I didn't know any better and I had nowhere else to go, so I obliged."

With a sigh she closed her eyes before pursing her lips. "The guilt…the guilt I had from knowing that I had drained the life from so many humans, it got to me, almost to the point where I didn't want to leave my quarters. That's when I decided I needed something to keep my head off of it, I talked to Jane. She had expressed interest in me before and I thought she was attractive, so I figured why not. Of course, a few days after we began that relationship, I still felt the guilt and I ran away. I left Europe and came back to the United States, where I found Jasper and we both found the Cullens together. The rest you know," she said with a smile.

"Don't let those few days fool you," Jane's voice rang from the other side of the clearing, her grin wide as she looked me in the eye with a sinister smirk. "They were full of passion and sex."

I felt a growl erupt in my chest as I imagined _my_ Alice with someone else, someone as sinister as they could get, and the fire that pumped through my veins urged me to take a step forward and tear her apart.

A cool sensation on my shoulders, however, told me to stay put and I looked down to see Alice shaking her head at me. "Don't, Bella. She's not worth it. I love you and I will always love you, not her." Pressing her lips to mine, I could feel that she meant those words and that Jane was just a past fling, something that she only used to get her over her guilt, and even then it didn't work.

"Hmm," a voice interrupted us from our tender kiss, and I pulled back to see Aro looking at us with an appreciating expression. "It appears that we won't be able to have Alice join us, after all. Her loyalties lie elsewhere."

"So we came back here for nothing?" Jane asked, completely surprised it didn't go the way she had planned.

I had to hold back a snicker and the urge to jump up and down and laugh at her, telling that bitch I won. Instead I opted for playing the scenario in my head. Judging by Edward's chuckle, I guessed it was an amusing idea.

Caius smirked. "It _could_ be for something, if we decided to end the pathetic lives of these wolves."

"Caius, brother," Aro started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "we have already offered them their lives. They are free to live, so long as they don't attack one of us. We should get going. Our flight back to Italy will be in two hours and you know how long it takes with security." Aro turned around. "Guards, come along," he ordered as he left.

The guards all turned around with no question, Jane and Caius grumbling quietly to themselves before they followed Aro.

Soon enough they were all gone and everyone kissed their partners in triumph, Emmett fist-bumping any guy he could, August all too eager to hit his knuckles against the bear of a vampire.

Alice turned to me with a grin. "That went better than expected."

"Did you think they were going to fight for you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know the real reason why they came here, until I told everyone they were coming. I had a feeling it had to do with it, yes, because of Jane's last words before she left, but I didn't imagine they would try again."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't go with them. That would've totally sucked."

"Yes, it would've totally sucked," Alice agreed with a chuckle. "It would suck because then I wouldn't be able to do this."

With those words, she slid down to one knee and dug into her pocket, revealing a black velvet box in her hands as she looked up at me with a doe-eyed expression. "Bella, I love you, so much, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn. Cliffie!**

**Well, not _really_ a cliffie, as we still have the Epilogue to read.**

**Sorry I didn't have this posted before. School got out of hand, plus the piles of homework, but I should have the last update to this fine story sometime this weekend. **

**Until then, I bid you adieu.**


	29. Epilogue

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The birds in the trees began to sing as if they sensed the atmosphere surrounding the Cullen house, people chattering downstairs as they waited for the grand entrance, and the reason they all came, to walk down the stairs hand-in-hand.

"There's no need to be nervous, Bella," I told myself as I looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror in Rosalie's room. I was wearing a slim-fitting white dress that stopped at my ankles and high heels, which I wore to appease Alice. They made me appear taller than I actually was, considering that, along with my height from being a wolf, I added another couple inches with the heels. I was practically a giant. "You're just going to go down and celebrate your marriage, is all."

"A bit nervous?" a voice asked from behind me, and I was able to see the reflection of the person who had spoken in the mirror. Marjorie, with her stomach beginning to swell from her pregnancy, was smiling politely as she waited by the door, her hands on her round stomach.

Shortly after Alice and I got engaged, and the Volturi left, Marjorie and Frank soon realized they would become parents, again, and were thrilled, though slightly surprised. Regardless, they were happy that baby Julie, they wanted to keep her name with the month theme like August, would be arriving soon.

I nodded as she began to walk over towards me. "A little bit. It's not every day you have a wedding party."

She chuckled as she grabbed the brush on the dresser and started to run it through my hair. "Yes, well, it's not every day you get married, is it?"

"No," I responded with a light chuckle.

"Well, then this shouldn't be as hard as getting married, now should it?"

With a sigh I turned around, shaking my head. "It was easy to get married, though. I didn't have thousands of judgmental eyes looking at me when I said "I do", but now…there are hundreds of people here, and I'm positive at least one of them doesn't respect my choice."

"Pardon my language, but fuck them," Marjorie scoffed, shaking her head as her eyes closed. I had to admit, I was surprised Marjorie _knew _how to curse, as she was much like Esme, very polite no matter the situation. "Who cares what they think? As long as you're happy, then that's the only thing that matters, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

She shook her head with a smirk. "No buts. When I'm right, I'm right. Now are you ready yet? Your mother is about to come in here."

As if on cue, I heard a slight rap on the door and I turned to see my mom smiling at me. "Oh, don't you look wonderful. Alice is going to love seeing you in that dress."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, she's already seen me in it when she wanted me to try it on a week ago. I'm sure she knows what I look like."

"She's right, you know," Alice said as she walked past my mother with a smile on her face, her pale pink dress brushing against the hardwood floor as glided towards me. "I do love seeing you in that dress. That's why I picked it out, Mrs. Swan-Cullen."

"Of course you did, Mrs. Swan-Cullen," I said with a smile as I pulled her in for a sweet and soft kiss.

"Renée, the music is about to start," Dad called from the stairs, causing my mother to beam as she clapped her hands.

"That's my cue to go," she said, throwing a genuine smile in our direction. "We'll see you girls downstairs."

Mom left then, Marjorie following seconds after, leaving Alice and I in Rosalie's room. Alone.

"Can we just skip the party and go to the honeymoon?" I whined as I pulled Alice in for a big hug, causing her to giggle as I nuzzled her neck. "You know I hate attention."

"Which is precisely why we didn't have a big wedding in Canada," she countered as she pulled back, a sly smile on her lips as she got that evil little glint in her eye. "You owe me."

"So not fair," I muttered under my breath, though I knew she was right. I agreed on this party because I knew it would make Alice happy, and since Alice would be with me, I figured it wouldn't be so bad.

"Ladies and gentlemen," we heard Carlisle start from the bottom of the stairs, so we both knew what that meant.

Alice took my hand with a smile on her face. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I sighed as I let her lead me through the door, waiting for our cue.

"—and it would be my great honor to present Alice and Bella Swan-Cullen."

We emerged at the top of the stairs, and I was immediately taken aback. Not by the people applauding us as Alice and I slowly walked down the stairs. No, it was by the decorations. Pink and white ribbons were hanging off of almost everything. Light pink rose petals covered nearly every surface, and tiny white tea candles flickered wherever there was an absence of flowers. The scrumptious smell of the cake—baked by Esme of course—was only matched by the beautiful decorations in the icing. It was really all too much. Of course, after that initial glance, I didn't have much more time to look at it.

Once our feet hit the ground floor, we were ushered to the dance floor where Esme insisted that we have our first dance as a married couple. Under all of the attention, I, being me, began to blush as the music started playing.

Alice giggled. "Do I have to lead? It would be really awkward, you know, since you're so tall."

I rolled my eyes as I started to dance with her. "You're funny."

"And you're cute when you blush," she added with a smile. "I can't wait to get you undressed, Mrs. Swan-Cullen."

"The feeling is mutual," I smirked as I dipped her, several people joining in to dance. As Alice and I danced to the soft rhythm of the classical piece Rosalie was playing, my eye caught Edward and Mei-Ling, both of which were dancing elegantly to the music, Edward whispering in her ear. Soon after the two of them became a couple, I realized that they were perfect for each other; she was quiet, yes, but he could hear her thoughts and know what she wanted to say before she said it, enabling her to remain quiet.

Of course, she also has a poetic mind that he loved, as he told me before, so that could also be it.

Once the classical piece had ended, Alice and I walked into the great room, where we were then bombarded by people congratulating us.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Angela said as she gave us both a hug. "I know you'll be great."

"Congrats, guys," Ben said with a thumbs-up and a pat on our shoulder.

"Oh Charlie," Mom started as she and Dad approached us, her eyes red and puffy as she reached up to dab the corner, careful not to ruin her makeup. "Our little girl is all grown up."

"Renée, we both know she's always been grown up," Dad said as he rubbed her back soothingly, casting a sly glance in Alice's direction. "Hey, Alice, if you ever get tired of this girl, just know I'll side with you in the divorce."

"Dad!" I groaned as I glared at him.

Alice only chuckled as she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I doubt I'll get tired of her, but thank you for letting me know I have options."

"Well, we're going to go and talk to Carlisle and Esme," Mom said with a grin. "I was worried that I wouldn't like my daughter's in-laws, but Alice, your parents are delightful."

With that, they both left, and Alice and I finally had a chance to take a calming breath.

"So it seems that little Ali finally settled down, eh?"

Or not.

I turned around to find the source of the voice to come face-to-face with a red-haired vampire, her golden-brown eyes reflecting her amused expression as she glanced between Alice and me. Her clothing choice was bizarre; she wore a belly-shirt that showed off her belly-button, and more specifically, the bite-mark around the belly-button, plus a pair of leather pants.

Either way, she wasn't anyone I was familiar with.

"Amara, you came!" Alice beamed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the tall red-head, giving her a tender hug before pulling back. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well, when Tanya told me that it was a _wedding_ party, I knew I had to come. Why'd you leave that little detail out of our conversation, Alice?" she asked with a smirk before her eyes caught mine. "You must be her Bella. I'm Amara," she said as she held out her hand, "I knew Alice from back in the day."

My brow furrowed as I took her hand. "Back in the day?"

Alice nodded solemnly. "Amara was with the Volturi the same time I was. They loved her gift of manipulating fire that they asked her to join a thousand times before she finally gave in."

Amara shrugged. "I only served with them a year, though. They couldn't argue with me when I decided to leave; they were too afraid they were going to become a bar-b-que to keep me there. The one good thing about that place was that I met this munchkin there," she teased as she nudged her elbow against Alice.

"Well, I'm glad that you two kept in touch."

"Me too. As much as I'd love to continue with this reunion, however, I've had my eye on this certain blonde for far too long now." She pointed behind us and I turned around to see Nadia glancing in our direction, a sly smile on her face. "She seems lonely and I know she's been giving me a look, so I'm going to make my move." Amara winked then as she strutted over towards Nadia.

"Don't break any of Esme's cleaning tools!" Alice shouted after them half-heartedly, a grin on her face as I took her hand in mine. "What?"

"Can we go upstairs?" I whispered as I watched Amara and Nadia flirt with one another. That made me yearn for my wife's touch, especially since I hadn't touched her in a little over a month; she was too busy planning this party, and our wedding, to help take care of my needs.

She nodded and we walked up the stairs, watching our backs carefully as to make sure we weren't being followed, and ended up in her room.

"Today was really beautiful," I told her as she closed the door, turning the lock before she turned to me. "I'm glad you forced me to have a party."

She giggled. "Well, it's not really that hard to force you if you know the right bargaining tool."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. "Speaking of, I think it's time that we celebrate with one another."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever, babe."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The last and FINAL installment to the Pack Mentality/Full Moon storyline. I hope it made you all very happy and I'm glad that a good portion of you have been reading since the beginning.**

**First off, I'd like to thank my Beta, who is my friend first, hufflepuffbrunette247 for helping me describe the decorations and for helping me get ideas. I'd also like to thank Hollowgo for allowing me to use his creation, Amara, in this story; I hope I did her justice.**

**Without further ado, I shall bid you all adieu for the final time. G'day my readers, and please, check out my two other Bellice stories, _Lunar Soul_ and _Probability and Possibility_, if you would wish to continue to read from me.**

**Thank you to each and every one of you that have read this story and brought it to where it has been today.**

**Sincerely,**

**megster1992**


End file.
